The girl who survived
by Mindmaze
Summary: Time can be rewritten... What if Lynda with a Y lived? How much can one girl's presence change the time line? Sweet Lynda's personality may be just what's needed to calm the oncoming storm if only she can heed that every rose has it's thorns...
1. Lynda's thoughts

Hey, this idea's been bobbing around my head for a while and distracting me from everything else so I finally decided to get it written. I don't own doctor who but I hope I can still capture enough of it for you to enjoy.

….

Lynda knew she wasn't meant to hear, she knew that ears dropping was bad but it wasn't like she could help it. Originally she had just intended to see what Jack was up to. Ever since she had left the Doctor the only one who seemed to know just what was going on seemed to be the Captain. All she had wanted to do was get him to give her an order, anything so that she could make herself more useful.

When she found him it was clear he was in the middle of a conversation and by the looks of it was probably oblivious to her presence. Lynda like the goody two shoes she was went to turn around to leave however stopped in her tracks when she heard Jack mention briefly the Delta wave.

A sense of fore boarding made her freeze in place, some sort of morbid fascination forcing her to listen even as the horrible truth came out.

She listened as the Doctor, that oh so wonderful Doctor who was supposed to save them all explained just what the delta wave would really do. A cold dread started to fill her chest, making it so breathing was more and more difficult with each word that he spoke.

"But all the people…so many…" she thought to herself adding, "I don't want to die…" the words echoing in her mind.

The Doctor had given her hope. He promised her, he had promised her he would get her out of here, that she would live. He had become an escape in her eyes, a way out of this hellish reality to better places. His eyes held the promise of greater horizons so when he held out his hand to her she had gladly accepted.

Like some hero out of a book he had appeared from nowhere and rescued her, uncovered an evil plot and stood up to the bad guy. His defiance against the Daleks had filled her with awe and respect, making her put her trust in him one hundred percent.

She had heard of the Daleks before but they were supposed to be myth, a bed time story to scare children with. Were these Daleks so bad that he'd betray that? Betray all of them. Betray her.

His pleading to Jack softened the blow but didn't completely wipe away her fear. Jack's firm words of encouragement to the Doctor, "Never doubted him, never will." Gave her the strength she needed to gather her wits and back away from them through the nearest door before Jack had a chance to spot her.

She didn't have time to be afraid or think about herself, the Daleks would be here soon. Heart feeling heavier she walked out of the door way just as Jack was making his way over, making it appear as if she had just arrived.

"I-I was wondering what I could do to help. I'm not very good with w-weapons but there must be something…" She trailed off with a weak smile, hoping he would ignore her stutter for just part of her personality.

Luckily he seemed to do just that, taking her stuttering for fear as he shot her an almost endearing smile before telling her "I know exactly what you can do" and with a quick wink for good measure he grabbed her wrist, leading her past the many metal doors until they reached some sort of observational room with a single control in the centre of it.

"Right, Lynda, you are my eyes and ears. When the Daleks get in, you can follow it on that screen and report it to me." Jack explained to her in a persona completely different than the one she had met originally. Gone was Jack the flirt, this time she felt as if she was talking to the Captain only.

Still in a mild shock from her earlier discovery she only managed out a small, "understood" but nodded her head firmly to reassure him that she was up to the job.

"They'll detect you but the door's made of Hydra Combination. It should keep them out." He went on to explain obviously aware of her fear and trying to reassure her, unaware that most of it originated from a different source.

She was grateful for his reassurance but couldn't help picking out holes in it, "Should?" she questioned her voice once again coming out meeker than usual.

He grimaced slightly, "It's the best I can do. How long till the Fleet arrives?" he spoke the last part through the coms to one of the people helping fight against the Daleks.

"They've accelerated." Was the reply almost in sync with the ship as it gave a tremor and both her and Jacks attention was diverted towards the glass window behind them, just in time to see the Dalek ships come into view.

Lynda gulped as the ships hovered menacingly, everything becoming just that little bit more real as Jack yelled out to everyone, "This is it, ladies and gentlemen. We are at war!" leaving Lynda now locked in with no other way out.

Her palms felt sweaty as she moved in front of the podium with the computer screen imbedded in it, using it as something to lean on as she tried to calm her rapid heartbeat.

That's when she spotted the blips on the screen, "You were right. They're forcing the airlock on 494." She spoke through the coms, steadying herself as the Game station shook upon the forced entry.

"Okay…" she thought to herself, "You've essentially locked yourself in a room with no weapons and only one door should the Daleks make it this far." Her finger trembled as she kept her eyes locked onto the screen.

"But there's a line of defence to hold them off and like Jack said the doors strong…." Even in her mind the thought didn't sound like that much of a convincing argument but at this point she could do with any source of comfort.

She could see the Daleks moving, each red blip representing about three of them and the sheer mass that had entered made her fidget nervously with the ends of her sleeves.

"Okay activate internal lasers." She heard Jacks voice over the coms talking to someone else who could hopefully delay the Daleks. However the lasers didn't activate when they were supposed to and her heart beat started to accelerate once again when the bleeping from her screen called out to her.

"Defences have gone off line! Daleks have overridden the lot." She breathed her fear seeming to curl into a tight knot that now weighed down her stomach, the screams that came through the coms not seconds later making her wince.

"There must be something that can stop the Daleks!" she thought trying to cling onto the hope that they were not unstoppable even now despite the panicked tone her inner voice. The computer beeping pulled her out of her thoughts, "Advanced guard have made it to 495." She informed them through the coms.

"Jack!" the Doctor's voice sounded across the coms a slightly urgent edge to it.

"495 should be good. I like 495" Jack responded somewhat smugly and Lynda felt the hope she was clinging onto rise a tiny amount. The Daleks red blip vanishing off the screen as well as Jacks shout of "YES!" was enough to bring a small smile to her face. "Perhaps everything will be okay," she thought.

However that thought paused half way through by a secondary Dalek blip continuing on past the floor showing the Daleks had gotten past the previous obstacle. The thought was then completely trampled on by more activity on her screen.

"They're flying up the ventilation shafts. No, wait a minute...Oh, my God. Why're they doing that? They're going down." She let them know, surprise evident in her voice as she tried to figure out what they were up to.

A few moments later such horrendous screams reached her ears and the position of the Daleks on the screen told her why. She backed away from the podium horrified, her hands going to her mouth in shock whilst tears filled her eyes.

The continuing screams of desperation and pain as well as the distinctive gun shots from the Daleks got too much and she stepped forward, reaching out a hand to turn the com hence the sounds off before quickly stepping back again. She took in a deep breath just as a slight sob passed her mouth which was quickly muffled with both hands.

Breathing deeply she stopped the sobs before she could really get going. She knew if she allowed herself to start she wouldn't be able to stop. Getting hysterical wouldn't help. So calming herself enough not to cry outright she turned the coms back on.

Despite her best efforts her voice held the distinctive wobble to it of someone close to or in tears as she spoke, "floor zero…they killed them all" a hand going back over her mouth as the computer detected zero human life signs there.

"Who am I kidding, even if the Daleks don't get me there's still the delta wave." She thought as her shoulders shook as even the hope she had clung onto in her mind began to slip away in wake of all the deaths.

Her life had been nothing but TV… there was so much she hadn't seen or done; so much she had missed…

She was getting lost in these thoughts when the Doctor spoke up, "Lynda! What's happening on earth?" The direct use of her name got her to listen and she changed the screen to monitor the planet below, it switching to show a map of the earth.

What she saw stopped her own pity party… because what she saw was so much worse than the fate she had been sentenced to… "The Fleet's descending. They're bombing whole continents. Europa, Pacifica, the New American Alliance. Australasia's just gone."

Each word was said with a bit more sadness than the last, with a bit more hopelessness than the previous. She had always wished to see world, get out there…it had never been possible till she had met the Doctor. Now she was being forced to watch as her planet was completely incinerated piece by piece and her dreams along with it.

She tuned out of what was going on for a bit her mind thinking about how many dead, how many lost and how she once again recognised the Doctor for the hero he was.

Here she was getting upset that he had condemned them-no her to death yet next to all these deaths…. A tear ran down her cheek as she looked at the screen. Next to all these deaths her own would be so…so…insignificant.

She realised then how right he was. These Daleks would wipe them out and they didn't stand a chance. Worse than that they would…convert them, at least the Doctor's way would take the Daleks out with them. She smiled bitterly and vindictively at the notion, before shaking her head to bury it away unable to get rid of it completely.

That wasn't her. If she had to die she would die as Lynda the sweet somewhat naïve girl not as some bitter stranger she didn't recognise. The beeping of the computer resolved this thought as she looked to see the cause. "Ah, of course…" she thought to herself.

"I've got a problem…" she couldn't help say, her eyes going to the door before she turned completely to face it. Her heart hammering away in her chest.

"Human female detected." rang ominously through the air and her gut clenched. Just because she accepted the fact she was going to die didn't make it any less terrifying. "They've found me." She continued slightly breathless as she stared solidly at the door.

"You'll be alright Lynda." The Doctor's voice came across the coms, "that side of the stations reinforced against meteors." His voice tried to reassure her.

A part of her wanted to believe him but she had already learned that the Doctor can't always be expected to save them but still she was touched that he took the time to try and comfort her when he had a whole planet to look out for.

"I hope so. You know what they say about earth workmanship." She tried to joke but she felt the doubt in her mind. She had already accepted this was it, even before the light appeared on the doorway, the silent countdown to her end.

Still…she wished that she didn't have to meet it by herself. She knew she was going to die either way…still that small vindictive part of her wished that it didn't have to be by Dalek if even just to spite them.

She gulped, whatever tool they had used to make the yellow light was now shining brighter on her side.

Another thought struck her. Maybe she could spite them after all. She recalled what she had done whilst the Doctor and Jack had went in that strange blue box to rescue their friend. She hadn't just been sitting around as they had presumed.

Still… as she reached for the small remote like device in her pocket her thumb lightly resting over the only button on it she hesitated. It had been a rushed job, she couldn't be sure it was safe, what if it went wrong…still she couldn't be any worse off than here…

"But what if the Daleks don't make it through." That small thought kept her hesitating, even as another part of her scoffed at it. Why risk it when there might be no need…still the idea of dying alone….

A creeping like feeling up the back of her neck caused her to turn around and simultaneously make up her mind.

Slowly sidling up her field of view, elevating to fill the outside of the window were three Daleks. The second she caught sight of them instead of waiting around she acted.

It was now or never. Daleks in the stories never hesitated so neither could she.

The three eye stalks had just appeared when she acted on impulse, her thumb pressing down on the button in her pocket.

By the time they had reached full view of the room, the human female inside had already disappeared.

….

Duh, duh, duh….So where has Lynda gone? She's escaped immediate death but can she keep it up? I'll try to update once a week, if feeling generous maybe more. I know it didn't go far from the cannon but I wanted to use this chapter more as a build-up and a way for me to get a feel for the story if you will, anyways hope you enjoyed reading it regardless.


	2. Parting of ways

Okay here we go with chapter two, hopefully it will be worth a read. To be honest I'm still trying to write the characters correctly but given time I reckon I can crack it. I don't own doctor who but hopefully you will enjoy his anyways.

….

Lynda didn't even have time to wonder if it had worked or not as the teleport was instantaneous. One second she was on the verge of death, practically staring down three Daleks the next she was in a very familiar control room.

She felt dazed just like the last time it had happened only the effects seemed less severe. Blinking to adjust her vision she stepped forward a little to establish a sense of balance and pull herself together.

Her foot step although light must have alerted the Doctor who was knelt down by some wires a little bit away.

His head snapped up at the noise and at spotting Lynda his eyes noticeably widened, his hands loosening their grip on the wires they were holding causing them to fall to the floor.

"Lynda? What? But…how?" he practically choked on the words, getting to his feet and approaching her.

Attempting a half smile she went to reach for the remote in her pocket but was distracted by the Doctor placing his hands on her shoulders.

"You shouldn't have come here. Lynda, this is where the Darleks will be heading. All of them, you're not safe." He told her in the manner one might confront a child with. "If you could get yourself here why didn't you leave?!" he demanded her.

She opened her mouth to retort then closed it again.

She quickly realised that he didn't know she knew. About the delta wave's true purpose. From his point of view she had a possible chance of leaving this death trap and had decided to stay.

"I didn't…no, I couldn't just leave you." the words sounding familiar to what she said earlier as she spoke them.

When it looked as if he might retort she quickly added. "I know about the delta wave." Her whole expression implying she knew what it would really do.

She had envisioned if she ever got the chance to confront the Doctor about his actions she would be angry, instead her tone was one of sober acceptance as she whispered the words out.

The Doctor's mouth snapped shut and his posture automatically stiffened, the hands that still lay on her shoulders tightening their hold. His eyes still contained their resolve on what he had to do but at the distance she was standing Lynda could have sworn she saw just a flicker of the true sorrow that lay buried beneath the layers of anger and self-built confidence.

"I understand!" she quickly blurted out, then blushed at the level of volume in her voice and how idiotic she must have sounded as the Doctor's surprised eyes locked onto her own.

Quickly averting her gaze, she began to fiddle with the end of sleeves before continuing, "I-I mean it's okay…I just thought…well I…" at this she swallowed and inhaled deeply.

Having gathered herself somewhat she looked up now staring at the Doctor and said, "No one should die alone."

….

Doctor's P.O.V

His mouth dropped the slightest bit and he was vaguely unsettled by the way one of his hearts seemed to pause at her words before restarting again at a slightly unsteady tempo.

This was just a minor thought however and easily overshadowed by his sheer awe at her/humanity in general and how they always seemed to do something so surprise him.

He had lived a long time, been around the block and back again and again, yet he felt in that moment as if he was viewing something so precious and rarely seen you could practically call it sacred.

For he could have sworn in that moment that despite being a time lord and knowing the time streams, he could have sworn he got of glimpse of Lynda's true self and all that she had the potential to be and it literally left him breathless.

There he was thinking he already knew her based off her personality; sweet, naïve, playful, bit of a goody to shoes but overall someone who he could see himself traveling with due to her good heart.

Then she goes and say's something like that.

She had already astounded him with her very presence. When she first appeared he couldn't quite believe she was there having to physically touch her to verify it. Even now he was having a hard time understanding how she had managed it.

Of course he shouldn't have been too shocked, not really. She had already given him hints by staying in the first place but he had been too busy at the time to really grasp what they revealed about her character.

Those thoughts aside all this sentimentality really wasn't him at all…

It must have been a consequence of seeing the Daleks again…

Of course she had no clue of the effect of her words.

She was currently holding his gaze, the determination in her eyes unwavering even as her face began to turn an entertainingly rosy colour.

_"Not that he was one to talk"_ he thought as he swallowed, slightly uncomfortable because when it all came down to it he was generally touched by what she had said.

His time lord brain processed all these thoughts in the couple of seconds it took for Lynda's face to resemble a tomato and eventually flicker her gaze away.

The darkness that was slowly consuming him since this adventure had started was lifted a little bit at the conclusion of these thoughts, a small smile twitching at the corner of his lips.

It was one thing to be brave and fight but the kind of bravery to accept your death, the kind of compassion it took to look past that and actually want to comfort someone else... it was no wonder this girl kept on surprising him, her sweet nature like a star providing warmth and light even in this dark hour.

Sweet Lynda with so much potential. Potential that would never be explored….

Overcome by the selfish desire to bask in this star's warmth for even a minute he removed his hands from her shoulders and instead wrapped them around her small frame.

The hug was both full of comfort, gratitude and a hope for forgiveness due to the fact he wasn't strong enough to save them. He felt her hands shyly hug him back and heard a slight sniffle from her direction which he kindly ignored.

Pulling back, his hands moving to hold hers in front of them he shot her his winning grin which she naturally retuned whole heartedly despite the wetness in her eyes.

The moment was broken by Jack's frantic voice through the com's "Doctor, you've got twenty seconds maximum!"

"We'll do this together then?" he questioned.

She nodded her head before swallowing and then nodding again but more enthusiastically spoke, "Yeah."

His grin widened a bit more, "Fantastic" was his reply.

Giving her hands a quick squeeze he moved to the detonator and began adding the finishing touches to make this thing live, Lynda crouching by his side.

"It's ready!" he exclaimed not quite believing it himself as he pulled the lever to the detonator into place.

Just as he spoke Lynda gasped beside him eyes moving from one door to the next. "They're here!" she breathed out as the Daleks surrounded them on all sides

….

Lynda's P.O.V

Lynda moved from her crouched position to stand next to the Doctor who was also standing by this point, both of them looking around at the Daleks that had them trapped.

_"Well this is it."_ She thought taking a deep breath as the Doctor turned to face the hologram of the leader of the Daleks. It's mutated squid like appearance thoroughly disgusting her as it's one eye glared down on them.

The Doctor edged slightly closer to her as he spoke, "You really want to think about this, because if I activate the signal, every living creature dies."

Lynda felt her stomach flutter as the butterflies started up again. Even now the Doctor was still clinging on to another way out of this. She bit her lip in anticipation.

The Dalek on screen simply rumbled back, "I am immortal."

"Do you want to put that to the test?" the Doctor snapped back maybe hoping to intimidate them.

"I want to see you become like me. Hail the Doctor, the Great Exterminator." The emperor Dalek mocked back, purposely winding him up.

"I'll do it!" he shouted, the words obviously hitting a mark as the Doctor threw both of his hands onto the detonator gripping it tightly.

Lynda swallowed feeling entirely useless. A part of her was screaming to get the Doctor away from the controls but that part was a coward, besides another more dominant part of her was saying that he was doing the right thing.

She wanted to help the Doctor, it wasn't right the decision was left up to him, the burden on his shoulders alone but she wasn't that brave. She had barely gathered the courage to leave the big brother house with the Doctor, also whilst everyone else had stayed and faced their death with honour she had escaped, ran away for all she was worth.

If she was braver she would be flicking that switch herself…but she wasn't.

Whilst she had been thinking this the emperor Dalek had continued to egg the Doctor on, "Then prove yourself, Doctor. What are you, coward or killer?"

_"I may not be brave…but there is one thing I can do."_ Lynda thought whilst reaching out and placing one trembling hand on the Doctor's.

His eyes locked on her hand and quickly flashed up to her face. Not wasting any time she quickly breathed out, "Whatever you choose…I won't judge you."

It was an impossible choice for anyone to make. She herself couldn't do it and because of her weakness she had left it all on the Doctor's shoulders. So the least she could do was support him.

The Doctor was staring at her like he had just met her for the first time when a chorus of Daleks interrupted at the same time, "The human female will be silent!"

Both their heads snapped to the Daleks around them, Lynda stiffening in fear whilst the Doctor returned his gaze to the trigger his hands shaking with the weight of his decision.

His face remained scrunched up in pain, his shoulders sagging as his hands slowly slid of the device.

Lynda's hand that she had placed on top of the Doctors moving with his until their fingers interlocked together, providing comfort to one another in the wake of his choice.

"Coward. Any day." He admitted a little helplessly as he looked up at the screen.

"Mankind will be harvested because of your weakness." The emperor practically gloated.

Lynda swallowed willing her legs to stop shaking and tightening her grip on the Doctor's hand.

"I understand what will happen to Lynda but what about me, am I becoming one of your angels?" the Doctor questioned, partly curious and partly prolonging the inevitable.

The emperor seemed disgusted at this suggestion, "We would not allow the heathen or any of his associates to join us. You and your companion will be exterminated."

Lynda glanced at the Doctor out of the corner of her eyes, "Together?" She murmured lightly to him, referring to her earlier statements.

The Doctor tightened his hand around her own also glancing at her from the corner of his eyes before shooting her his famous grin, "Together." Then both their attention went to the screen.

Lynda inhaled sharply, _"Well this is it. No teleport to save me this time." _She thought before adding, "_At least I'm not alone."_

Just as she reached an almost peaceful acceptance her eyes snapped open at one of the most curious noises starting from behind her.

It was like whale song in the fact it was both obnoxious and yet held something mystical about it, there was something ancient about it and despite its volume it was not totally unpleasant to listen to.

"Alert! Tardis materialising!" A Dalek shouted out as a vague outline started to fade into existence, her hand slipping out of the Doctor's as she turned around to face it.

A wind seemed to pick up from nowhere blowing at her clothes and loose strands of hair that had managed to escape her twin buns.

"You will not escape!" The emperor yelled clearly enraged as the blue box she recognised from earlier appeared into view.

She turned to the Doctor to see if he knew what was going on but he looked as baffled as she felt.

The doors to the box flew open causing her to cover her eyes to block out the rays of golden light that shone outwards from the box. Through the gaps in her fingers she could just about see the outline of a female.

"What've you done?" the Doctor's shocked voice came from the floor where he had tripped over himself in surprise and landed on some wires there.

"I looked into the Tardis, and the Tardis looked into me." A distinctly female voice replied in a somewhat eerie tone.

"You looked into the Time Vortex. Rose, no one's meant to see that." The doctor responded concernedly. Now that the light had faded a bit Lynda could see the girl's features confirming that the female was indeed the Doctor's friend Rose.

"This is the Abomination!" The emperor called from onscreen.

"Exterminate!" yelled a Dalek, firing at the girl, the Doctor's head turning sharply to said Dalek.

"Watch out!" Lynda yelled without thinking as things started to escalate.

Rose's eyes briefly fell on her and she couldn't help but swallow feeling intimidated, before relaxing slightly as the eyes flickered onto the Dalek whose beam was heading right towards her.

Lynda watched in astonishment as the girl's eyes glowed with the same golden energy from before whilst she held up a hand stopping the energy beam in place.

The girl then turned back to the Doctor her eyes still glowing and explained, "I am the Bad Wolf. I create myself. I take the words; I scatter them." As she said this she glanced up at the Bad wolf cooperation sign and waved her hands. Lynda felt her eyes widen as the words flew from the sign and began to disperse as Rose continued speaking, "I scatter them in time and space. A message to lead myself here."

"Rose, you've got to stop this. You've got to stop this now. You've got the entire vortex running through your head. You're going to burn." The Doctor tried to warn her desperately.

"I want you safe. My Doctor. Protected from the false god." She told him, in a more gentle voice, the light in her eyes disappearing as she looked down at him.

After hearing her say such tender words Lynda no longer felt as intimidated by her, instead she felt more in awe of what she had done to protect someone she cared about.

"You cannot hurt me. I am immortal." The emperor proclaimed from onscreen, sounding like it was trying to reassure itself more than convince them.

"You are tiny. I can see the whole of time and space. Every single atom of your existence, and I divide them." She spoke in a firm voice whilst looking at the screen.

As she finished speaking her eyes began to glow and she raised her open palm towards a Dalek. Clenching said hand slowly Lynda could only watch partly horrified, partly awed as the Dalek began to disintegrate.

"Everything must come to dust. All things. Everything dies. The Time War ends." Rose continued, raising her hand once more but this time in a sweeping motion causing the rest of the Daleks to disintegrate also.

Lynda caught the Doctor's face looking up at Rose; his expression set between shock and concern and looked up at the girl also. Wet tear trails stained her cheeks and her hair blew around her in an unearthly wind, her whole skin practically glowing. Lynda wondered if this is what a fallen angel might look like.

"I will not die. I cannot die!" The emperor gave a final cry before the connection was lost and Lynda looked around her to see all of the Daleks turned to dust.

"Rose, you've done it. Now stop. Just let go" The Doctor implored to her now the threat was eliminated.

"How can I let go of this? I bring life." Rose said in distant tone of voice and Lynda was sure the girl's eyes flashed brighter at the end of her sentence.

Lynda was positive that light was bad news. All that power, that extent of power… The Daleks scared her but this power…it was just…it seemed so… so wrong…

"Please…" Lynda begged catching both the Doctor's and Rose's attention. The girl's golden eyes making her take in a breath before speaking again. "You can stop now." She added before hesitantly stepping closer to the girl.

Rose held her gaze for a moment before her arms which had been out previously dropped to her side and she let out in a wavering voice, "The sun and the moon, the day and night. Why do they hurt?" her head turning to the Doctor at the final question.

"The power's going to kill you and it's my fault." Was the Doctor's anguished reply as he looked away almost as if her were ashamed.

Lynda felt breathless; she wasn't sure what to do. Should she reach out further to Rose or help the Doctor? Should she stay still? After all she was standing in the presence of a girl who had taken down the Daleks like she might swat a fly. One wrong move and friend of the Doctors or not, that could be it.

"I can see everything. All that is, all that was, all that ever could be." The girl continued sounding less confident and more like a frightened child.

Something Rose had said caught the Doctor's attention because he slowly got to his feet his eyes wide as he stood one step in front of Lynda, looking directly at Rose "That's what I see. All the time. And doesn't it drive you mad?"

"My head." Rose whimpered out and Lynda felt herself tugging at the ends of her sleeves.

"Come here" The Doctor encouraged Rose reaching out his hands to her.

"It's killing me" Rose whimpered accepting his hands as he tugged her closer.

"I think you need a Doctor." Was all he said before he leaned down and kissed her soundly on the lips. Lynda was torn between looking away in embarrassment or gaping due to the golden stream of light passing between the two's eyes.

As they pulled apart she notices the remaining bit of energy leave Rose's eyes and enter the Doctor's. He quickly catches Rose as she faints and slowly lowers her to the floor. Lynda moves to Rose's side and feels for a pulse, relieved when she hears one after all the girl did just save her life.

She looks up at the Doctor who is in the process of exhaling light out of his mouth and into that funny blue box of his.

She turns to look at Rose, helping the unconscious girl sit up by wrapping an arm around her shoulder and using her own hands to keep the girl supported. She looks up to see the Doctor finished with his task and now crouching down to be level with them, his eyes no longer glowing.

"She's not harmed. Just unconscious…I think." She tells the Doctor as he reaches out a hand to brush some of the hair out of the girl's face.

Now that the threat is gone and she is still confused as to how, the adrenaline in her system is wearing off leaving her feeling groggy and in need of a good sleep.

Not that she can, there's still so much to do.

She had hoped to travel with the Doctor when she first met him, to explore with him….but with the earth in the state it is… there's no way that can happen. Still they were alive and that had to count for something.

He shot her a tired grin at her words before moving to the over side of Rose taking her over arm and wrapping it around his shoulders.

"You wouldn't mind helping me with her?" he questioned, even as the both of them began to stand, adjusting Rose's weight on both their shoulders.

Standing she looked to the blue box where the Doctor had inclined his head. "What in there?" she couldn't help questioning.

He didn't smile this time but the corner of his lips quirked and his eyes seemed to sparkle as he replied, "That's the place!"

Too tired to argue and to trusting after what they had been through together she supposed the Doctor knew what he was doing and helped him guide Rose over to the box. For a moment she supported all of the girl's weight as the Doctor unlocked the doors gesturing for her to go in first as they shuffled inside the box.

She was only paying attention to carrying Rose that at first she didn't notice the interior of the Tardis. It was only when she heard the door shut behind the Doctor as they moved forward that it struck her as odd that they hadn't hit a back wall.

Looking up her grip loosened on Rose which the Doctor compensated for as she gasped out, "No way!"

Her head felt dizzy as she snapped it back and forth trying to take everything in and she had the urge to sit down. It was only when the Doctor subtly cleared his throat that she remembered she'd left him holding Rose and snapped her head towards him feeling the heat rise to her cheeks.

"I'm, s-sorry about that." She stammered out, taking her half of Rose's weight and began to push forward into the space ship and towards the column thingy at the centre of the room to avoid further embarrassment.

"It's just this place…" she trailed off once again, looking around. She had thought the box was maybe some kind of generator and that's where the light had gotten its energy from. Instead she found herself in a room that denied the laws of physics with big curving columns and metal grating floor, with a battered like seating to one side of the main console like object.

Feeling Rose tilt she turned to the Doctor who was lowering said girl onto the floor and proceeded to do the same. Once Rose was on the floor the Doctor moved to the console and began pressing buttons, Lynda curious as to what he was doing.

"Ah, you might want to hold on." He said as the column in the centre began to rise and the room began to shake and make the most peculiar of noises. Despite his words she had still not expected it and promptly fell to the floor, which was just as well really as she was able to stop Rose rolling about.

When the machine began to settle and all that was left of the noises was a gently humming she turned to the Doctor who was moving to face her, "We don't have long but I'm guessing you have questions." He stated more than asked.

Lynda nodded mutely standing up. She had so many; she wouldn't even know where to start. What exactly happened back there? What was the light? Was he okay? What was this place? Yes she had a lot of questions… but right now there was only one important thing on her mind.

In a moment of boldness she lurched herself forward at him wrapping her arms around his ribs, exclaiming with a laugh ""Thank you, thank you, thank you."

She heard him chuckle as his own arms returned the hug. "What's all this for?"

Tugging away from him, she looked up into his eyes to say with a grin. "For everything, looks like it all worked out in the end and it's all thanks to you and your friend."

He gave her another grin this one more natural, "Yeah." was his soft reply as his eyes went to his friend before back to her.

"I still can't believe we made it!" Lynda continued stepping back and going to turn away before pausing at the carefully blank look on the Doctor's face.

Worry gripped her like a vice as she wondered what could possibly be wrong, "You okay?" she questioned him, her body half facing towards him.

"Fine. By the way you were fantastic in there you know?" he told her with a smile. For all he smiled at her she couldn't help but notice it didn't reach his eyes so her usual reaction to smile back faltered. Also she wasn't so stupid as to be fooled by his changing of the subjects, in fact it added to her worry. She was just about to call him on it when a voice interrupted.

"What happened?" and she turned to see Rose waking up.

"Don't you remember?" The doctor asked relieved and she decided to drop it for now instead turning to walk nearer to Rose.

"It's like there was this singing." Rose continued to babble as she approached.

Shooting a concerned glance over her shoulder she asked, "Is she okay, should we be worried about this."

"That's right. I sang a song and the Daleks ran away." The Doctor jokingly replied before waving his hand at her adding, "Perfectly normal after this kind of thing. Should start to come back after a while."

Whilst he had been saying this Rose had been chewing on her lip thoughtfully. "I was at home. No, I wasn't, I was in the Tardis, and there was this light. I can't remember anything else" she finished her musings looking to the Doctor.

"See." The Doctor said gesturing at Rose who then turned to see who he was talking to, only now really noticing Lynda's presence.

"Hi." Lynda waved at the girl who was openly staring at her before offering her a hand, "here let me help you up." She offered.

Rose uncertainly took her hand and Lynda was careful to keep a firm grip in order to steady the girl as she got up.

Once sure she wasn't going to fall Lynda released her hand and the girl was quick to move away muttering a quick thanks before looking around obviously still confused as to what exactly had happened.

"Join the club." Lynda thought somewhat wryly before facing the Doctor.

"Rose Tyler. I was going take you to so many places. Barcelona. Not the city Barcelona, the planet Barcelona. You'd love it, you to Lynda, probably." The Doctor rambled shooting a quick grin at Lynda before returning his attention to his original companion. "Fantastic place. They've got dogs with no noses. Imagine how many times a day you end up telling that joke, and it's still funny."

"Then, why can't we go?" Rose asked shooting a questioning glance at Lynda before turning her gaze back to the Doctor.

Lynda on the other hand was slightly unsettled by the Doctor's dramatic mood shift and began to fiddle with the end of her sleeves again.

"Maybe you will, and maybe I will. But not like this." Was his reply with a grin but as he turned back to the console he was quick to drop it.

"Doctor?" Lynda questioned worried about him however the doctor merely glanced at her with a quirk of his lips before looking away again.

"You're not making sense." Rose was quick to follow also noticing something was amiss but not yet worried about it.

"I might never make sense again. I might have two heads, or no head. Imagine me with no head. And don't say that's an improvement. But it's a bit dodgy, this process. You never know what you're going to end up with." Just as he finished speaking his whole body glowed with the same golden energy she had seen before and he doubled over in pain.

"Doctor!" Both Rose and Lynda yelled, Rose going to run forward. Lynda having seen how dangerous that light was off earlier and still having her memory of it automatically latched onto Rose's arm making her pull to a stop.

Rose turned to try and get her arm free but Lynda tightened her hold saying, "Wait, you mustn't" her other hand going nervously up to her mouth.

"Stay away!" The Doctor ground out as he looked up apparently over his sudden burst of pain.

Knowing Rose would listen to the Doctor if not her, Lynda released the girl's wrist and began to chew her lip nervously as she stared worriedly at the Doctor.

"Doctor, tell me what's going on." Rose questioned no longer relaxed about his behaviour.

"I absorbed all the energy of the Time Vortex, and no one's meant to do that. Every cell in my body's dying." The Doctor finnaly admitted with a grimance.

"But you can't" Lynda spoke tears filling her eyes. "_They had made it, they had beaten the odds, he couldn't just…"_ she thought sadly.

Rose was staring at her with a mix of confusion and the same desperation she had on her own face. The Doctor's grimace turned into a more natural smile as he spoke, "Ah sweet Lynda…but look, heh…at least I'm not alone. I've got you and Rose here."

He used her own words against her with a wry grin, making her hiccup as she gave a wobbly smile of her own back.

"Can't you do something?" Rose asked her desperation finding a voice.

"Yeah, I'm doing it now. Time Lords have this little trick; it's sort of a way of cheating death. Except it means I'm going to change and I'm not going to see you again. Not like this. Not with this daft old face. And before I go..." The Doctor started his final farewell and Lynda somehow felt like she was intruding on something private.

"Don't say that." Rose interrupted in denial.

"Rose, before I go, I just want to tell you, you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic" He spoke with another grin letting the words sink in. "And do you know what? So was I." he added his original wicked smile now on his face and the two beamed at each other for a moment.

It didn't last long though as the Doctor threw his head back and his arms outwards at his sides as he was engulfed in a similar golden energy to the one she had seen before.

She could have sworn though, just before the light started… She could have sworn he had looked at her, his smile pointed in her direction.

This was just as fleeting thought as she shielded her face away from the energy which rattled around the main room in the Doctor's funny spaceship.

When she could no longer feel the heat of the strange light pressing against her skin and cautiously looks around she is surprised to see a different man standing there in the Doctor's clothes.

"Hello." The man goes to speak before pausing and starting again, "Okay. Ooo, new teeth. That's weird. So, where was I?" Looking up he adds with a grin fit for a Cheshire, "Oh, that's right. Barcelona".

….

So that's the parting of ways done with, next chapter will be much smaller as I'm planning on doing the children in need scene that comes just after this. Since it's small I might just go ahead and post two chapters this week, we'll see. Anyways hope you enjoyed reading this.


	3. Born again

I don't own Doctor who but I hope my own version of events if the story was altered slightly will be interesting to read. Anyways enjoy!

….

The man then proceeds to dash towards the console. Flicking a few switches and started to check the monitor.

Lynda openly gaped at the strange man who was now reading from the monitor like it was the most natural thing in the world.

"6PM... Tuesday..." he trailed off squinting at the screen.

_"What?!" _Lynda thought baffled, still unsure entirely what had happened. Was that light some sort of teleport or was it the same substance Rose had used earlier. Turning to said girl she saw an equal look of confusion on her face at this bombshell that had literally went off in their faces.

Her emotions were all over the place. She had just survived death, was now in a space ship that didn't make sense, with a girl she still wasn't sure wouldn't go torch on her again and the only person she trusted had went and…well she wasn't sure what had happened.

"October... 5006... On the way to Barcelona!" The man continued to read off the screen before straightening out to face the both of them. Judging by the huge grin on his face he was either ignoring the looks they were giving him or too caught up in his apparent delight to notice them.

"_Barcelona? 5006? Just what is he on about?" _Lynda thought tugging at her sleeve ends, slightly concerned about the metal state of this stranger.

"Now then... what do I look like?" He spoke to no one in particular but didn't even wait for a reply, holding up his hand in a stop gesture adding, "No, no no, no no no no no no no. No. Don't tell me."

Lynda's worry turned to confusion and she shot him a questioning look, _"How could he not know what he looks like?"_ she thought whereas Rose just looked bemused.

"Let's see... two legs, two arms, two hands..." he spoke, moving said limbs in sync as he mentioned them. "Slight weakness in the dorsal tubercle." He continued making a circular motion with his wrist before his hands flew to his head.

"Hair! I'm not bald!" he exclaimed like an excited child on Christmas and Lynda found herself smiling despite her lingering uneasiness with the situation.

Rose shared a bewildered look with her as he ran his hands though his hair continuing his rambling, "Oh, Oh! Big hair!" By this point he sounded positively thrilled before he moved to touch his sideburns. "I've got sideburns! Or really bad skin. Little bit thinner..." he trailed off pulling a face, giving his stomach a hit. "That's weird. Give me time, I'll get used to…"

"Um, sorry, why are you wearing the Doctor's clothes?" Lynda interrupted him, no longer able to keep her curiosity at bay. She had gone through a lot today and was too tired to deal with another hurdle so thought it best to deal with the problem soon as.

The man halted mid breath obviously taken aback; the expression on his face frozen as if someone had pressed pause on a film.

Turning her head to the side to face Rose who was looking more and more shaken she spoke, "Is it some kind of uniform. Is that why their clothes are the same?"

Turning her back to the stranger she added, "Are you one of the crew?"

"You…you think I'm the crew?" he questioned, his eyes glinting amusedly as the corner of his lip's twitched slightly upwards. After a considerate pause he added, "Well I guess you could say that."

Lynda blinked, "Oh." She breathed out not sure what else to say, clearly still uncertain as to who he was due to his vague reply.

"Don't listen to him!" Rose's voice interrupted drawing both of their gazes to her.

Rose looked at her earnestly, her whole body tense as she spoke, "We don't have a crew. I've never even seen him before." Gulping Rose turned her head back to the man before sputtering out, "Who are you?"

Lynda followed her gaze to the man whose smile was dropping a bit as he automatically replied, "I'm the Doctor" as if it should be obvious.

Rose shook her head and even Lynda raised an eyebrow at this remark.

"No... Where is he? Where's the Doctor?" Rose started her voice a bit unsure before is raised in volume as she added accusingly, "What have you done to him?"

"You saw me, I, I changed..." the man spluttered a bit whilst pointing over his shoulder, clearly as perplexed by them as they were by him "... right in front of you." He continued looking between the two.

The sheer conviction on his face that he was the Doctor almost made her pause and consider the possibility despite knowing for a fact that there was no way he could be. That was until a thought struck her, something the Doctor had said earlier.

_"I'm going to change and I'm not going to see you again. Not like this. Not with this daft old face,"_ his words from earlier running through her head.

Before she could even question what she was doing she spoke up, "Earlier…" She hesitated as the man and Rose both turned to her, their gazes making her trail off feeling unnerved. Clearing her throat she tried again.

"Last we saw of the Doctor…he mentioned something about changing…" she trailed off, the gears in her mind starting to turn as little by little as she started to piece things together just like she had done in the game station when figuring out what had went wrong with history alongside the Doctor.

Rose's forehead creased obviously recalling the Doctor's words and Lynda once more found comfort in hiding her hands in the cuffs of her sleeves.

Stepping forward towards the strange man who she was barely daring to believe could be the Doctor she continued, "he mentioned about changing his face…I mean…maybe he's telling the truth?" she finished meekly, aiming the last bit at Rose whilst half-heartedly gesturing at said man.

Rose shared an uncertain look with her, shaking her head slowly in denial even as her expression turned to one of consideration as they both turned to scrutinize the man again.

The man who had been slowly regaining his smile ever since Lynda had started speaking was now full out grinning at her.

"Oh Lynda you…" he finally spoke with a proud look but was interrupted mid-sentence.

"Hang on. How do you know her name?" Rose's voice harshly cut through the air as she looked from the man and Lynda accusingly.

Lynda who had been too stunned by the man's knowledge to actually speak realised to late the consequence to the man's blunder.

Rose's eyes widen as she stumbled away from Lynda her accusing finger pointing from the man to her as she made sure to keep them at arm's length. The man whose eyes had widened in surprise at Rose's actions only now showed an expression of comprehension.

"Oh my god!" she started, looking at the man and then to Lynda as she continued, "You're working together aren't you?!" she accused taking a defensive stance as Lynda went to step forward to reassure the girl.

"Stay back!" Rose warned stepping further away from the both of them her eyes wild.

Despite not trusting the man fully Lynda couldn't help sharing a partly exasperate, partly amused glance with him and was startled to find the exchange almost familiar.

"I'm onto you two. You've got rid of the Doctor with that light…like a ... a teleport or a transmat or a body swap or something." Rose stuttered out as she thought quickly.

Lynda looked to the man who seemed as lost for words as she was before her gaze was averted to Rose who was taking a few steps towards him until she was close enough to push him in the chest and back a little.

Rose obviously thought she was in danger, her adrenaline response therefore providing her with the confidence to confront the man, "You're not fooling me." She reaffirmed as the man rocked backward on his feet a look of disbelief replacing his previously happy go lucky expression.

"I've seen all sorts of things. Nano genes... Gelth..." Rose continued obviously trying to intimidate the people she saw as a threat. "Slitheen..."

Lynda blinked unsure how to get the girl to calm down whilst the man raised his eyebrow almost bemusedly at her. Rose herself had trailed off at mention of the Slitheen and was squinting at her and the man as if trying to determine something. Backing away from the man slightly she turned her head towards her and gasped, "No way, are you a Slitheen?"

Lynda chocked a bit remembering some of the traders who would come to earth years ago. The great big lumbering green forms with their beady little eyes and indignantly cried back, "No!" much to the amusement of the man who was covering a smirk with his hand.

Rose apparently taken aback by the way she snapped at her decided to turn her attention back to the man demanding, "Send him back. I'm warning you; send the Doctor back right now!"

"Rose, it's me." Was his calm reply, the smirk wiped off his face as his eyes pleaded with her to believe him.

Shooting a glance at Lynda he added, "Honestly, it's me."

Rose stared up at him breathing heavily and Lynda brought a hand up to her mouth nervously. A part of her really wanted to believe him. The Doctor's words earlier, the fact he knew her name, the ancient look in his eyes reminiscent of the Doctor's… yet another part of her was still unsure. What if he wasn't? What if the Doctor was out there in danger?

As she was musing on this the man turned back to Rose explaining softly, "I was dying. To save my own life I changed my body. Every single cell, but... it's still me".

"You can't be." Rose whispered out apparently having her own internal struggle.

The man took a few steps closer to Rose and looked straight into her eyes, "Then how could I remember this? Very first word I ever said to you. Trapped in that cellar, surrounded by shop window dummies... oh..." he looked away briefly as if remembering something before looking back at her continuing, "such a long time ago. I took your hand..."

Lynda watched as he took her hand and was even more convinced he was the Doctor as she got that familiar feeling of intruding on something as Rose glanced briefly down at their joined hands then back at his face.

"I said one word... just one word, I said...run." he spoke with a gleeful smile at the end. Lynda had been watching Rose's reactions and knew he had her hook line and sinker by the expression on the girl' face, the tears in her eyes.

"Doctor," Rose whispered.

Grinning at her he gently responded, "Hello."

Rose sighed exasperatedly as she stumbled back. Lynda using Rose's judgment to confirm her own suspicions relaxed her shoulders slightly, unclenching her hand as she watched the man…no the Doctor run over towards the console.

"And we never stopped, did we? All across the universe. Running, running, running..." He rambled moving around the console flicking switches. "One time we had to hop. Do you remember ? Hopping for our lives." He continued looking at Rose obviously making sure she was okay.

Rose was now leaning against one of the pillars somewhat sullenly as the Doctor hopped on the spot trying hard to lift her mood! Yeah? All that hopping? Remember hopping for your life? Then of course we met Lynda and…" he trailed off at Rose's lack of reaction his enthusiasm dwindling.

"Can you change back?" Rose finally questioned looking up and Lynda's eyes widened, she hadn't even considered that.

"Do you want me to?" The Doctor replied his voice now serious.

"Yeah." Rose bluntly replied.

"Oh" was the Doctor's almost disappointed response.

"Can you?" Rose went on to ask and Lynda visibly flinched. Yes she wanted the big eared, northern accent Doctor back. Their adventure had ended before it really begun but still… this new Doctor was still a person, to ask him to change back… wouldn't that be like asking him to die?

"No." The Doctor's reply was firm, resolute yet held traces of the disappointment she thought she had heard earlier. "Do you want to leave?" He looked up from the floor where his gaze had dropped and straight at Rose.

"Do you want me to leave?" Rose asked clearly shocked.

"No!" The Doctor was quick to reply but then despite clearly not wanting to added "But... your choice... if you want to go home..."

Rose didn't answer and clearly still looked upset. The Doctor perhaps taking it for all the reply he needed headed towards the console.

With a grin Lynda was positive was fake he spoke pleasantly, "Cancel Barcelona. Change to... London... the Powell Estate... ah... let's say the 24th of December." Pressing various buttons on the console, then glancing at both of them he said, "Consider it a Christmas present."

Rose began edging closer to the console and Lynda decided to do the same, curiously peering down at the various buttons wondering what each of them did.

Pulling another lever the Doctor turned to them and announced, "There." Before hesitating and looking at Lynda. "Sorry, do they still celebrate Christmas where you're from?" he asked eye brows furrowing.

Lynda frowned, _"where she was from? Shouldn't he know, weren't they from earth?" _she thought confused.

Pushing past her puzzlement she replied, "Of course." before her voice became more excitable, "They even clear the air at midnight, so on Christmas night we can watch the stars from our windows for a whole hour." She beamed at the end recalling proudly previous Christmas's.

She missed the look Rose shot her at her description or the Doctor's furrowed brow and the slight flash of guilt in his eyes that was quickly hidden behind a grin.

"Good, Gooood" he replied, the second good stretching out more in a deeper tone than the first one.

As he did this the room gave a shudder leaving Lynda to look around worriedly. _"What was that?" _she thought as Rose spoke.

"I'm going home?" she questioned almost sadly, pulling them back to their previous conversation.

"Up to you. Back to your mum... it's all waiting. Fish and chips, sausage and mash, beans on toast... no, Christmas! Turkey! Although... having met your mother... nut loaf would be more appropriate." The Doctor babbled on before trailing off near the end.

Lynda couldn't help but smile at his description of Rose's mother feeling only slightly guilty until she noticed Rose ducking presumably to hide her own smile.

"Was that a smile?" The Doctor shot a grin at Rose as he leaned slightly forward to see.

"No." Rose denied like a child and Lynda couldn't help but snort earning her a grin from the Doctor which made her cheeks flare at her unintentional boldness

"That was a smile..." The Doctor saved her any further embarrassment by turning back to Rose and smiling knowingly at her.

"No it wasn't." Rose replied again her lip visibly twitching.

"You smiled..." The doctor teased clearly enjoying himself.

"No I didn't." Rose replied again and this time Lynda frowned. Wasn't she taking this a bit far?

"Oh, come on, all I did was change, I didn't..." The Doctor started before suddenly stopping and leaning over all whilst gritting his teeth and making a noise of pain, the room giving another violent shudder.

"Doctor!" Lynda cried moving towards him, apparently fully accepting he was the Doctor by this point due to how she unquestioningly called his name.

Rose obviously unsure this wasn't some ruse looked on questioningly before asking "What?"

"I'm fine, I'm fi…" The Doctor began starting to push Lynda's hands away from where she had gripped his arm concernedly before breaking himself off as he started to make a retching like noise and jerking backwards in a clearly pained movement, more violently than the first time.

Lynda moved her grip to his forearm exclaiming, "Woah!" as she tried to steady him but he batted her away again, choosing to lean on the console slightly as he breathed out heavily saying "Uh oh." as if just realising he was in trouble.

By this point Rose had edged around the Console to get closer to them, looking on with slight distress as she asked "Er... are you alright?"

The Doctor who was still panting suddenly breathed out as if he had been holding his breath for some time. The breath was long and it wasn't just air he breathed out as golden light spewed from his mouth before dispersing into the air.

"Doctor, what's happening to you?" Lynda asked full of concern, the familiar feeling of helplessness sweeping over her.

The Doctor's nonchalant reply didn't help matters at all as he said, "Oh... the change is going a bit wrong and all."

_"A bit?!"_ Lynda couldn't help think as she lunged for him as he gagged once more and fell to his knees, not quite succeeding in catching him instead only slowing his fall.

"Look... maybe we should go back. Let's go and find Captain Jack, he'd know what to do." Rose interjected trying to be helpful. Lynda couldn't help look up at her mention of Jack. He was alive?!

"Gah, he's busy ! He's got plenty to do rebuilding the Earth!" The Doctor gasped out trying to stand up, this time accepting Lynda's help as he got to his feet. He paused once half way to his feet, causing Lynda to follow his stare to see what the matter was.

When she saw his gaze on a lever she had a sudden urge to pull him away from it as he proclaimed, "I haven't used this one in years."

He swiftly pulled it sending them all flying. Lynda lost her grip on the Doctor and fell to the floor onto her bum, the Doctor went face first into the console only just missing bashing his head and Rose only just managed to grab a hold of said console for support as the room shook around them.

"What're you doing?!" Rose exclaimed looking at the Doctor in shock as Lynda got to her feet grabbing hold of the nearest coral like beam.

"Putting on a bit of speed!" The Doctor replied whilst pressing more buttons adding "That's it!" in a somewhat manic tone.

As he pressed more and more buttons Lynda shot a worried look at the Doctor due to his sudden mood shift. It seemed like every time things settled something always happened to disturb the peace and like it or not it always seemed to include the Doctor in some way.

"My beautiful ship! Come on, faster! That's a girl!" He shouted out gleefully, apparently at the ship herself.

_"It's a she?"_ she couldn't help think, distracted if only momentarily by his words before gasping out, "Why's the room shaking? Is it you?!" to the Doctor.

Rose was shooting alarmed looks at the room, the Doctor looking up from pressing buttons to smirk at her in a knowing way as if was hiding some big secret before he looked away.

"Faster! Want to break the time limit?!" his question apparently rhetorical as he began pressing buttons as soon as he finished speaking, the centre column which had previously been moving at a steady pace suddenly picking up speed.

"Stop it!" Rose yelled out somewhere between being angry and frightened.

"Ah, don't be so dull... let's have a bit of fun! Let's rip through that vortex!" The Doctor shouted somewhat nastily a slightly crazed look about him as he gestured around wildly

He paused when he caught Rose's eye for a second while looking up seeming to calm for a bit. "The regeneration's going wrong. I can't stop myself." He spoke more softly before whimpering "Ah, my head..." his head lowering to the console.

Before Lynda could even think to comfort him he violently swung back up into a standing position his crazed persona back as he exclaimed, "Faster! Let's open those engines!"

As he moved to press more parts of the console a bell started to ring making both Lynda and Rose look up for it' source.

"What's that?" Lynda shouted out, moving to the console to see if she could spot where the noise was coming from.

The Doctor's face appeared next to her as she turned, making her jump in surprise.

"Ah, Lynda." he started softly before continuing, "Sweet, Naïve Lynda" he emphasized the naïve part somewhat unpleasantly before adding in a far too delighted tone for her tastes. "We're gonna crash land!" and abruptly burst into laughter as he moved back to his side of the console.

"Well then, do something!" Rose shouted over the noise of the bell.

"Too late! Out of control!" He giddily replied whilst Lynda felt herself clutching the console tightly as he ran past her shouting, "Oh, I love it! Hot dawg!" before hopping in the air excitedly.

"You're gonna kill us!" Rose panicked, and Lynda tried to control her breathing as her heart rate increased tenfold.

"Hold on tight, here we go!" he grinned happily across from them at the other end of the console as he pulled a lever. Lynda found both her and Rose had somehow moved closer together perhaps in a frail sense of unity against the Doctors sudden crazed state.

The Doctor glanced between the two of them his grin widening as they gave each other a quick look of shared panic before turning slightly scared glances back at him as he yelled out gleefully, "Christmas Eve...!"

….

So hope you enjoyed this chapter. Poor Lynda's getting a little overwhelmed. Bless. She doesn't even realise it's a time machine or that it's even moved yet XD She's a little more accepting than Rose of the Doctor changing his face, I figured it just be with her being from the future that it's easier to accept the unusual, besides she accepted the Doctors age pretty fast so… Anyways I figured Lynda would be able to guess he was the Doctor after all she did help the Doctor piece together what went wrong with history so I'd say she was pretty perceptive, only lacks confidence. Next chapter will be coming soon.


	4. Pilot fish

I do not own Doctor who but I hope you enjoy this story regardless.

….

The room continued to rattle around them, the occasional part of the console igniting causing Lynda to flinch.

The whole room suddenly tilted left with a loud clash as if some invisible hand had picked up the ship and thrown it off a wall or something.

Her grip on the console seemed on par with the tightness of her stomach as the machine once again jerked.

A hanging wire fell from its perch sparking near her head causing her to move to avoid it.

Unfortunately this meant she had to let go of the console and with the whole room shuddering to a final stop she was thrown violently to the floor.

Laying there a moment she spotted Rose out of the corner of her eye leaning heavily against the console. The feeling of the metal grating digging into her back was slowly making itself known as the room seemed to finally settle. She wasn't sure if it was over but the centre column was no longer rising so she hoped that was a good sign.

The sound of running footsteps had her glancing to the other side of the console where she just caught a glimpse of a familiar leather jacket disappearing from view followed by the sound of a door opening.

The Doctor's voice sounded far off as he spoke, "Here we are then, London. Earth. The Solar System. We di…" his words becoming inaudible as his voice became more distant presumably as he moved away from the ship.

Lynda fully intended to lie there a bit longer feeling officially worn out when her brain finally caught up with what the Doctor had said and she roughly jerked up.

_"Earth?! Had she heard him correctly? He had taken them to earth?"_ She thought already getting to her feet, fighting off the brief vertigo that greeted her when she did so.

_"But the Daleks had bombed earth!" _she thought terrified for his safety. The air was barely breathable before the bombs but what about now. There could be radiation, fires… who knows what else.

"Doctor! Wait! You ca…" she yelled running after him only to freeze and trail off whilst standing in the ship's door way as she looked at the world outside, completely oblivious to the Doctor fainting in the arms of two strangers at that exact moment.

"But…what…?" she stammered out utterly bewildered at the sight before her, taking two baby steps forward as she looked around.

_"Did the Doctor get the coordinates wrong? This couldn't be earth… could it?" _She thought as she span in a slow circle carefully taking everything in.

It reminded her of when she was younger and studying ancient history at school, the building's style, the whole street matching the images from the virtually restored archives that showed what some of the ruins would look like if they were still around.

But it was not the buildings themselves that held her attention the most. It was not even the lack of any trace of an apocalyptic landscape as one would expect after what the Daleks had done.

No…the thing that held her attention the most…was the sky.

She had never seen it look so beautiful in her entire life.

Craning her neck upwards in awed fascination she missed the looks the two stranger were giving her and barely heard Rose as she appeared in the door frame of the box behind her asking "What happened is he alright?"

"I don't know, he just keeled over. But who is he? Where's the Doctor?" One of the strangers, the male asked.

"I can't believe it…" Lynda finally found her voice interrupting the conversation just as Rose started to reply, "The Doctor…"

"It's _blue_! It's actually, properly blue!" Lynda babbled waving excitedly to the sky turning her awed grin to Rose who was looking rather taken aback but Lynda was too excited to care.

"Is she alright?" The male asked Rose pulling a face as the older woman who bore an uncanny resemblance to Rose snapped, "Never mind that! What do you mean, that's the Doctor? Doctor who?"

This time the mention of the Doctor finally broke through Lynda's hazy mind, she literally felt as if she was in some weird dream by this point and as a result had been finding it hard to concentrate.

Shaking her head she forced her eye's to focus on the Doctor and immediately crouched at his side, embarrassment at having ignored him and concern for his wellbeing fighting for dominance on her face.

"Do we have anywhere to take him?" Lynda questioned looking up at the group, wanting to hep but unfamiliar with her surroundings.

"My place," was Rose's decisive reply as she crouched down to lift him, taking his arms whilst the male went to take his feet.

Lynda followed anxiously behind them just in front of the woman as they lead the way to the flats.

….

Once there Rose changed the Doctor into some pyjamas in one of the bedrooms alongside the male who had been insistent on being there to help also.

Lynda sat in the living room far too embarrassed to help and not wanting to invade the Doctor's privacy.

It was then that the woman from earlier came walking up to her a stethoscope in her hand and said, "No need to be shy, they should be done by now" before confidently heading towards the bedroom.

Getting up, Lynda headed after her passing by the young male on the way before hesitating at the doorway.

Lynda peered through the now open door and after spying the Doctor all tucked up in bed joined the two females just as the older female was handing Rose the stethoscope.

"We can't. They'd lock him up. They'd dissect him. One bottle of his blood could change the future of the human race. No! Shush!" She heard Rose tell the other woman sternly.

Lynda had just perched herself on the end of the bed, being careful not to sit on the Doctor's legs when Rose started to examine his chest.

"Both working," Rose said after a moment of listening to both sides of his chest.

_"Both?"_ Lynda thought baffled but quickly shrugged it off after recalling the Doctor's age and his ship, why should something like this shock her.

"What do you mean both?" The older female asked, clearly Lynda had not been alone in her initial surprise.

"Well he's got two hearts." Rose replied sitting back not taking her eyes away from the Doctor.

"When do you think he'll wake up?" Lynda asked also surveying the Doctor.

The sudden attention from the two females made her glance towards them; Rose looked ready to speak when the woman interrupted.

"Who are you then? Another one he just picked up?" She questioned whilst gesturing around.

Lynda went to reply but the woman continued on, "I bet you didn't even tell you parents where yo-"

"Mum!" Rose whined at the woman's rant and Lynda's eyes widened as she made the link.

_"No wonder they look similar, that's her mother!"_ Lynda thought looking between the two.

"Don't you mum me, just look at you! You come home pale as a sheet, don't think I can't tell when you're upset, no thanks to him no doubt…" Jackie ranted but didn't get any farther due to Rose's abrupt straightening up.

"Just leave him alone." Rose cried exasperatedly as she left the room leaving her mother to follow after her concernedly.

As Lynda moved from the end of the bed to the spot where the two had just vacated at his side she froze mid step when he breathed out more of that golden energy, watching as it drifted out the window.

Resuming in sitting down after only a brief pause she realised only just as she was settling down that she never did get the answer to her question.

….

Jackie's P.O.V

She sent one last worried look at the front door, her concern for her only child clear on her face.

Mickey had taken Rose out shopping with him, with any luck it might cheer her up. Shopping always made her feel better and Rose and she were very alike in that aspect.

_"At least they were…"_ she thought sadly. Sometimes it felt like she hardly knew her daughter anymore. She could practically feel them drifting further and further apart and not just physically.

She had hoped her daughter would be home for Christmas but now that she was ironically enough she felt as if they were more distant than ever before.

Shaking her head Jackie inwardly scolded herself, _"Just look at me feeling sorry for myself… if Pete could see you now..." _

Deciding to end her pity party short she headed to the kitchen to distract herself by turning the kettle on.

"Nothing better than a cuppa of tea" she said to herself before casting a glance at the spare bedroom.

Truth was she was worried about the Doctor. He was a big part of her daughter's life and if anything happened to him she knew Rose would be devastated.

Thoughts of the Doctor then lead to thoughts of that other mystery. Rose hadn't said much if anything about the girl since they had shown up. At first Jackie thought it was because she was too worried about the Doctor but now…it seemed almost as if she was unwilling to acknowledge her presence…

Not wanting to think bad of her daughter Jackie decided she could at least be a little bit hospitable and offer the girl something to drink, Christmas spirit and all that.

Reaching the bedroom she quickly took in the scene. The Doctor was still soundly asleep; the girl was sitting on the end of the bed at his side talking to him completely oblivious of her presence.

"You'll wake up soon right? Then everything will be okay. After all we said "together" and I'm okay so you have to get well...besides who else can answer my questions…if you're afraid of waking because you've changed, don't be. I mean I liked the old you but I'm sure this you is just as nice and…and…it doesn't matter anyways as long as your fine so…you know…just concentrate on getting bett-"

"How is he then?" Jackie interrupted the girl's ramblings as she made herself know. It seemed he managed to entice another one in hook line and sinker. Honestly what they saw in him she'd never know…

"H-He seems okay for now…" the female stuttered out her head spinning around quickly in surprise.

The girl's face now had a lovely red hue to it as she blushed but even that did little to hide the sheer exhaustion on her face. The girl's whole posture seemed weary and her eyes clearly held a sorrow to them. All of this combined set Jackie's maternal instincts off and she took pity on the girl who partly reminded her of Rose.

"You look exhausted." Jackie voiced sympathetically moving towards the girl.

"Just a little bit tired, I'll be fine." The girl waved off.

"Nonsense," she replied wrapping an arm around her shoulders and giving her a light push in the direction of the door. "What you need is a nice lie down. Tell you what I'll go get a quilt; you can sleep on the couch."

The girl didn't resist much as she was guided out the room but did pause in the doorway looking over her shoulder, "What about the Doctor?" she questioned.

"I'll keep an eye on him, you just get some rest." Jackie tried reassured her.

At this the girl's shoulder's seemed to sag slightly and she obediently headed towards the couch.

"What was your name again?" Jackie finally asked as she got a spare quilt out the cupboard.

"Lynda Moss." She replied sleepily before adding "and thank you Mrs Tyler," as she was curling up on the sofa.

Practically gagging at the title she responded, "Just call me Jackie." With a slightly forced smile, "Mrs Tyler" made her sound old.

Lynda just nodded sleepily and any further thought Jackie might have had was disrupted by the sound of someone knocking at the door.

….

Lynda's P.O.V

"Get off the phone," were the frantic words that forcefully tore Lynda from her nap.

She hadn't dreamt but after all that she had been through since the Gamestation the sound of panicked shouting triggered her imagination and had her automatically flinching as her eyes snapped open, knocking the quilt off herself in her brief panic.

Her vision was blurred for less than a second before her eyes were able to focus on Rose and the male from earlier as they stalked towards Jackie who was standing next to her by the couch.

"It's only Bev. She says hello." Jackie replied gesturing to the phone.

Lynda stifled a yawn moving to sit up as her brain started to wake up properly whilst already trying to figure out what all the fuss was about.

"Bev? Yeah. Look, it'll have to wait." Rose snatched the phone from her mum before hanging up on the conversation. "Right, it's not safe. We've got to get out. Where can we go?" She continued slightly out of breath.

"My mate Stan, he'll put us up." The male was quick to input.

"You're leaving? But what about the Doctor?" Lynda questioned unsure what was going on.

"We'll take him with us." Rose replied as if it was obvious before continuing, "That's only two streets away. What about Mo? Where's she living now?"

"I don't know. Peak District." Jackie replied obviously quite flustered.

"Well, we'll go to cousin Mo's then." Rose decided with a slight nod of her head.

"No, it's Christmas Eve! We're not going anywhere! What're you babbling about?" Jackie cried indignantly stepping away from Rose and the male before rounding on them once more.

"What's happened to you?" Lynda questioned, finally figuring something must have happened whilst they were out to trigger this sort of behaviour.

"Robot Santa's" the male said with a wave of his hand and opened his mouth to say more when Rose interrupted.

"We don't have time to exs-…" she hissed at him before abruptly cutting herself off staring at something behind Jackie.

"Where'd you get that tree?" She asked after a troubling pause, pointing to said tree.

Lynda focused on the tree wondering what was wrong with it. She hadn't spared much attention to the flat when she first got here being too exhausted as well as concerned for the Doctor. Now that she was she couldn't see what the big deal was. After all, it was just decorated tree.

"That's a new tree. Where'd you get it?" Rose persisted clearly thinking something was wrong.

"I thought it was you." Jackie replied.

"How can it be me?" Rose questioned back causing Lynda to scrutinise said tree more carefully now.

"Well, you went shopping. There was a knock at the door just as Lynda went to sleep, and there it was!" Jackie defended herself.

"But…it's just a tree…right?" Lynda spoke trying to diffuse the situation.

All their eyes went straight to the tree however as it began to light up bit by bit whilst an eerie rendition of a carol began to play.

"Oh, you're kidding me." Rose spoke moving Jackie behind her at the same time Lynda stood up from the couch gasping out, "No way!"

Sections of the tree then started to rotate in different directions at a faster and faster pace creating a strong wind which caused all of them to take an instinctive step back.

Just as they did so the tree seemed to advance forward causing them all to step back once more, all of them still staring at it in stunned horror.

It was only when it tore apart Jackie's coffee table that the male exclaimed, "Get out! Go, go! Get out!" whilst grabbing her by the arm and pulling her back behind him and over towards Rose and Jackie.

Lynda watched wide eyed as he picked up a chair holding it out defensively, choosing to ignore his words of advice by not running.

She could hear Rose and Jackie arguing further away from them but most of it was drowned out due to the wind currents which swept around the living room.

The tree approached further and began chewing at the ends of the chair legs, proving just how feeble a barrier it was.

She flexed her fingers getting ready to pull him out of there if need be.

"Get out of there! Lynda! Mickey!" she heard Jackie shout down the hall.

Grabbing the back of his coat she pulled him back just as the tree ate the end of the chair legs completely causing him to stumble away from it as he tossed the remains of the chair away.

He spun around to face her panting slightly his face expressing his panic; she took that as her cue to run.

Spinning on her heel she quickly found herself entering the bedroom where Rose was currently trying to wake the Doctor.

"No, leave him. Just leave him!" she heard Jackie's voice from the hall.

"Jackie!" she gasped out in alarm, just as the male she now knew as Mickey entered, yelling "Get in here!"

Jackie hesitated in the door way before running in shrieking as Mickey slammed the door behind her.

She was vaguely aware of Mickey trying to set up a barricade, Rose trying to stir the still sleeping Doctor as she looked frantically round the room for something that could be used as a weapon or any kind of defence.

She felt her building hysteria tickle the edges of her mind at being in the familiar situation of being trapped with only one way out.

Last time it had almost been her death. What about this time?

She shook her head swallowing hard, her gaze going from Mickey and Jackie who were struggling to hold the wardrobe in place then to Rose who was putting something in the Doctor's hand.

The Wardrobe's doors suddenly ripped clean off causing both Mickey and Jackie to dive back as the tree cut itself through the doorway and the back of the wardrobe completely tearing it up.

It entered the room and began to advance on them causing Jackie to cry out, "I'm going to get killed by a Christmas tree!"

Lynda chose that moment to move in front of the clearly most terrified person in room as some sort of defence.

Not that it would do much good but maybe, just maybe Jackie could use the precious seconds her death would provide to get out.

After all it couldn't get all of them at once and since the Doctor was far too out of it to even try and escape the only other person who came to her mind to help was Jackie who had shown her brief kindness earlier.

A whirring noise cut through the air and before she had time to question it the tree abruptly exploded causing her to shield her face.

"Remote control. But who's controlling it?" A very familiar voice spoke and when she lowered her arms her thoughts were confirmed at the sight of the Doctor sitting up in bed holding some sort of sonic device.

Panting heavily from what had just happened she could only stare dumfounded as the man who had practically been comatose earlier stood up and headed out the ripped up doorframe whilst putting on a dressing gown.

Only when the others began to follow him did Lynda's feet begin to work and she walked outside to join them in the corridor outside the flats where the others were looking over the wall at something below.

Moving for a closer look she followed their gazes to the three Santa's that stood at ground level looking up at them, one of them holding a remote.

"That's them. What are they?" Mickey spoke only to be shushed by Rose.

The Doctor simply raised his sonic device at them in an unspoken threat, a tense pause followed before they finally teleported away.

"But their…they just…their…" Lynda stammered unable to express her shock that they had just left. Maybe it was due to the struggle the Daleks put them through but it almost seemed to anti climatic.

"They've just gone. What kind of rubbish were they? I mean, no offence, but they're not much cop if a sonic screwdriver's going to scare them off." Micky added voicing what she couldn't.

_"So it's a screwdriver." _A part of her brain registered cataloguing it away for later.

"Pilot fish." The Doctor spoke up seemingly out of nowhere.

"What?" Rose asked confused.

"They were just pilot fish." He clarified although he said it distractedly as if his thoughts were elsewhere.

Turning to look at him carefully Lynda could see his pupils moving back and forth as if he were connecting the dots to some invisible equation.

"Doctor!" she cried out in concern as he gasped in pain falling backwards against the window behind him.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked as they all moved towards him as his breathing came out in audibly quick gasps.

"You woke me up too soon." He spoke leaning against the window ledge pausing to catch his breath, "I'm still regenerating." Taking one deep breath here he quickly grit out "I'm bursting with energy."

As if to verify his words the golden like wisps came out of his mouth once more.

"You see? The pilot fish could smell it a million miles away. So they eliminate the defence, that's you lot, and they carry me off. They could run their batteries on me for a couple of ow!" his babbling was cut off as he once more lurched forward this time ending up leaning against the balcony wall.

"What's wrong with you?!" Lynda cried placing a hand on his shoulder to try steady him as Micky placed his hand on the Doctor's other shoulder, Jackie crouching down in front of him with Rose at her left.

"My head! I'm having a neuron implosion. I need…" The Doctor started trailing off as he struggled to breathe.

"What do you need?" Jackie asked.

"I need…" The Doctor tried again but couldn't seem to form the words.

"Say it. Tell me, tell me, tell me." Jackie frantically encouraged.

"I need-…" The Doctor began but every time he tried to get the words out Jackie would cut him off her panic causing her mouth to run and her ears to close.

"Painkillers?"

"I need-…"

"Do you need aspirin?"

"I need-…"

"Codeine? Paracetamol? Oh, I don't know, Pepto-Bismol?"

"I need-.." by this point he was finding it hard to keep up with her but was clearly desperate to have his say.

"Liquid paraffin. Vitamin C? Vitamin D? Vitamin E?"

"I need-…"

"Is it food? Something simple. Bowl of soup. A nice bowl of soup? Soup and a sandwich? Soup and a little ham sandwich?" Jackie's voice became squeaky as her rant came to a brief pause which the Doctor all but jumped on.

"I need you to shut up." He blurted out through clenched teeth looking her in the eye before lowering his head and breathing quickly.

Lynda tightened her grip thinking he was going to faint, quietly saying "You're okay, we've got you…."

Her voice overshadowed by Jackie's complaining "Oh, he hasn't changed that much, has he?"

He suddenly dived back towards the wall spinning last second to avoid face planting it instead falling into a crouched position.

Lynda had practically been dragged along but had let go of his shoulder at the last second to avoid having her arm ripped off and instead took up a new position to the right of Rose who was now standing next to the Doctor.

"We haven't got much time. If there's pilot fish, then." He tried to explain trailing off as he got distracted, "Why's there an apple in my dressing gown?" he questioned pulling out said fruit and looking at it questionably.

"Oh, that's Howard. Sorry." Jackie spoke up, making the Doctor look at her confused.

"He keeps apples in his dressing gown?" he question dubiously.

"He gets hungry." Jackie replied.

"What, he gets hungry in his sleep?" The Doctor almost held a note of disbelief in his voice. Lynda on the other had couldn't believe they were even having this conversation.

"Sometimes." Jackie shrugged.

Before the Doctor could reply his knees gave way sending him to the floor, "Argh! Brain collapsing. The pilot fish." He clung onto Rose's arm as he struggled to speak and Lynda felt her heart rate increase at what he said next, "The pilot fish mean that something, something, something is coming."

There was a tense silence then without any fanfare the Doctor slid sideways as he collapsed, Lynda only just managing to hold out her hands to stop his head hitting off the concrete.

...

Lynda now sat wearily on the couch her eyes taking in the destruction left behind by the tree.

They'd somehow managed to get the Doctor back to bed and Rose was now checking up on him to make sure he was fine.

The adrenaline from the manic tree had driven away any hopes of resuming her sleep but her body still felt more heavy than usual as she fought off yet another yawn.

"Jackie, I'm using the phone line. Is that all right?" Mickey spoke whilst taking a seat at the table with what looked to be a laptop.

_"Blimey, that should be in a museum"_ part of her thought, then again most the things she had seen looked like old artefacts. She had already considered the thought that they were on one of the colonies. It would explain the lack of destruction, the blue sky and the outdated technology.

"Yeah. Keep a count of it. It's thgindim. Christmas day. Any change?" Jackie replied whilst handing Rose a cup of tea.

Lynda frowned at something Jackie had said that didn't make sense; no one else seemed to notice it though so she let it pass as a slip of the tongue.

"He's worse. Just one heart beating." She replied whilst taking a seat, looking glumly into the tea she had accepted off her mum.

The news made Lynda fidget nervously with her sleeves; it was all getting to be too much.

Standing she said, "I'm just going ot eht moorhtab" pausing only at the confused look the others gave her.

"What?" Jackie asked puzzled.

Thinking she'd misheard her Lynda replied. "I said I'm just going to the bathroom."

When Jackie began to slowly nod and the others looked away Lynda quickly headed for the bathroom.

Once there she closed the door behind her and headed towards the sink letting out a sigh. She wasn't used to this much drama.

Yes a part of her craved the excitement the rush that was becoming more and more familiar yet she was so confused…she wasn't aware of what was going on half the time, so many unanswered questions and to top it off she still hadn't had time to process what had happened on the game station.

The deaths, the Daleks, that light that had engulfed Rose… the girl herself seemed to have no recollection and the only one who did was barely hanging on….

One heart Rose had said…

_"It would be enough…enough to keep him going…right?"_ She thought unwilling to think of the alternative.

Taking in a deep centring breath she wiped her eyes which had started to become wet before heading back out to the lounge, feeling more stable after her slight breather.

….

(Rose's P.O.V)

She sat on the arm rest of the couch absentmindedly twisting her hair through her fingers whilst she concentrated somewhat on watching the news broadcast on television, thinking of anything but the Doctor in order to keep calm.

_"It was weird," _she mentally decided as she watched the screen. Travelling with _him_ she'd seen mankind make all kind of advancements yet to see them making that inch forward from her own time period…she wasn't sure what to think of it.

Her mum was sitting on the couch seat also watching the news, Mickey was doing something on the laptop and Lynda was in the bathroom.

_Lynda…another thing she didn't know what to think about._

"Here we go, pilot fish. Scavengers, like the Doctor said. Harmless. They're tiny. But the point is, the little fish swim alongside the big fish." Mickey spoke up tearing her attention away from the TV as she stood to hover over his shoulder.

"Do you mean like sharks?" she asked watching the animation on the screen part of her attention still on the subject of Lynda.

_She barely knew the girl. What she'd seen of her on the Satellite five, the way she acted around the Doctor…the way she smiled at him and was overly nice…for some reason…it bothered her…._

"Great big sharks. So, what the Doctor means is, we had them, now we get that." Micky continued explaining to her continually keeping her anchored to reality and more importantly the problem at hand.

"Something is coming. How close?" She prioritized the important questions. With the Doctor down she felt vulnerable and limited in what she could do.

_What bothered her even more was why the girl was even with them…was she here accidently? Was the Doctor planning on taking her home? Was she staying…? _

_She seemed likable enough but still…_

_For some reason her gut twisted at the thought..._

_She was here first._

"There's no way of telling, but the pilot fish don't swim far from their daddy." Micky replied grimly.

"So, it's close?" Rose's tone was urgent as she questioned Mickey her thoughts becoming further way from Lynda as she realised how bad the situation could get.

"Funny sort of rocks." Her mum spoke interrupting the tense moment making her look at the TV

"The first photographs," the news reader explained as the image started to come into focus on the screen.

"That's not rocks," she spoke as her previous experience with aliens made her instantly suspicious of the humanoid like "rocks."

"This image is being transmitted via mission control, coming live from the depths of space on Christmas morning," the news reader kept talking as she stepped closer to the screen now scrutinising the image as it became clearer.

When a red eyed creature with a face shaped like a goats skull came into view she instantly knew it was an alien, jumping back slight when it growled at the screen.

As the news channels began making a fuss about real proof of aliens she could only think one thing, _"Here come the Sharks."_

Naturally this revelation had sent Mickey back to his laptop where he furiously began typing; it was not long before he called her back over.

"Rose. Take a look. I've got access to the military. They're tracking a spaceship. It's big, it's fast, and it's coming this way," he explained whilst still typing away.

"Coming for what, though? The Doctor?" She guessed still on the shark theory now more convinced it was all connected.

"I don't know. Maybe it's coming for all of us." He answered just as the image on the screen changed.

The laptop now showed an image of four aliens, the leader appearing to be addressing them.

"Have you seen them before?" Mickey questioned.

"No." She replied frowning. _"This isn't right," _she couldn't help but think.

"I don't understand what they're saying. The Tardis translates alien languages inside my head, all the time, wherever I am," she babbled her voice on the edge of breaking. Things just got worse and worse.

"So, why isn't it doing it now?" Mickey questioned clearly not getting it.

But she got it. At least she had an idea, one that hurt to even think about due to the implications if she was right.

"I don't know. Must be the Doctor. Like he's part of the circuit, and he's, he's broken." She all but stammered out.

Then as if there was some malicious god looking to spite them the icing on the cake became apparent as a fourth person entered the living room.

"Era esoht xarocys?" Lynda said in a questioning tone pointing at the computer screen, causing everyone to turn and stare at her.

"Tahw?" Lynda spoke and Rose felt her face drain of colour as she made the connection.

"What's up with her?" Mickey questioned before adding, "Is she an alien?"

"No. She's…she's from the future." She spoke feeling a headache come on, especially since Lynda was now looking confusedly at them.

"Then why can't we understand her!" Her mum exclaimed with her usual brashness.

Mickey got their attention by snapping his finger saying, "Well it's like now, people didn't speak how we do hundreds of years ago, who knows how much our language evolves in a thousand or so years."

"Hang on…" she said realising something else, "If that's true then…maybe it's not just us who can't understand her…maybe she can't understand us…." She trailed off glancing at Lynda.

The girl's look of confusion was slowly changing to one of utter horror, one hand going to her mouth as her hands hid in the sleeves of her jacket.

Rose bit her lip, all current negative feelings towards the girl put on hold as her heart reached out sympathetically.

….

Lynda's P.O.V

Lynda couldn't fathom what was going on but it seemed like in the few minutes she had been in the bathroom everything had gone topsy turvey.

Upon entering the living room her attention had been caught by the image of what appeared to be four Sycorax on the screen of the retro laptop.

Back home Sycoraxs were merely mentioned in the stories of space pirates, their culture being surrounded in voodoo and black magic made them a perfect tale for a winter's night or a bed time story.

To see a picture of them on the screen was quite a astonishment and she couldn't help but question it, "Are those Sycorax?" falling from her lips.

The instant the words left her mouth she froze in surprise as she became the direct attention of all the occupants in the room.

Feeling mildly unnerved she asked "What?" hoping to get some clarity on the situation.

Her reply was far from expected.

They began babbling with each other in complete and utter nonsensical sentences. She felt herself frown as she tried to make sense of it but the words were complete gibberish.

She felt confused, why were they talking like that? They appeared to understand one another…was it code? But then why didn't they stop when she approached them. Why were they looking with her with such looks and why did they appear unaware that anything was wrong?

She felt her heart rate increase when Jackie exploded at them in the same gibberish.

Jackie Tyler had thus far been kind to her so it seemed illogical for her to suddenly try mess with her head. Mickey snapping his fingers caught her attention and by the way the other two were paying attention to him she guessed he was explaining something. What made her distinctly unnerved was the way he gestured as her during it.

Were they talking about her?

It was then a frightening thought struck her…what if they couldn't understand her just as she could not them?

The implications of being in a foreign land with no way to communicate were terrifying, perhaps worse than facing a Dalek. At least the danger of a Dalek was straight forward this...a thing like that would be so complicated that it was horrifying to contemplate.

She looked up at each of them. Why were they looking at her like that?! Confusion, horror and sympathy on their faces…why?

She didn't realize her eyes were filling with tears or that she had indeed began to panic until two hands squeezed her own in a gesture so familiar it instantly calmed her.

Taking her eyes away from the hands over her own she looked up to see the owner of said hands to see none over than Jackie Tyler with a motherly smile on her face.

She said something to Rose who then left with Mickey following behind her towards the bedroom before leading her by the hands to the couch and sitting her down.

Now sitting down she felt slightly better but the sudden turn of events still filled her up so much she felt ready to combust from the pressure of the intense emotions she carried inside.

It turned out she had dazed out a bit as she only tuned in to the last of what Jackie who was rubbing her hands comfortingly was sayying, "Ereht, ereht, ll'ti eb enif. Uoy tsuj xaler ereh elihw I og put eht lettek no."

The whole thing was gibberish but she still half-heartedly returned the smile Jackie gave her as the woman's actions of comforts were clear even if her words weren't.

The sound of the kettle boiling was the only noise in the flat, the mostly silence allowing her to reflect. She felt helpless; all she had done so far was a total of nothing.

Rose destroyed the Daleks, the Doctor destroyed the tree…she didn't like feeling useless.

Clasping her hands in front of her she leant slightly hunched over, resting her elbows on her knees whilst thinking.

A few hours passed and her thoughts went nowhere. Jackie had brought her a cup of tea and after what she presumed to be more words of comfort had also left for the bedroom.

Lynda had wanted to check on the Doctor herself but with the three of them in there already knew she would feel out of place.

If only she had some answers. Like what was up with the Sycorax? What did they want? Surely nothing good could come of their presence…she needed more information.

As if in answer to her thoughts a commotion outside caught her attention.

Heading to the front door she peered out to see a bunch of people walking down the corridor some of them still in their pyjamas.

Rose appeared to be questioning a woman who was in the middle of replying when she arrived to investigate.

"Eh t'now netsil. S'eh tsuj gniklaw. Eh t'now pots gniklaw! S'ereht siht tros fo light gniht. Jason? Pots ti thgir won! Esaelp, Jason, tsuj pots." She said the only bit she understood was the apparent name of the man who's attention the woman appeared to be trying to get.

The man seemed to be in some sort of trance, completely oblivious to their presence as he continued walking forward a light appearing briefly around his head. As she inspected the crowd closer she noticed all the zoned out looking people shared the same light.

Unable to fully understand what was going on she followed Mickey and Rose who went up to the roof, the same place where all the people were going.

A part of her panicked as they started stepping onto the roof's ledge and she called out "Hey wait!" reaching forward to grab one by the elbow to try pull them away only to find they wouldn't budge.

"Lynda?!" She turned at her name to see Mickey and Rose who had apparently been leaving now heading over to her having apparently heard her voice and recognised it.

"Haow! Nac uoy dnatsrednu su won?" He questioningly spoke to her though she had no clue as to what he said.

Tilting her head she frowned sayying, "I can't understand you" finally voicing the newest concern on her mind.

He frowned turning to Rose who said, "Ebyam ehs tsuj sesingocer reh eman?" to which he shrugged.

Taking her arm his voice became stern as he guided her back to the house, "Uoy t'nac tsuj rednaw ffo ekil taht! Yako!"

She looked at him confusedly, blinking twice to which he sighed and Rose sniggered saying, "Uoy dnuos ekil eht rotcod."

"Haey hgual ti pu tub eikcaj lliw evah htob era skcen fi ew esool reh."

"Stahw taht naem!" she snapped at him, whatever he said must have offended her in some way.

Apparently he knew that to as he quickly replied, "Gnihton! Yhw t'nod ew kcehc eht swen rof yna ofni no s'tahw gniog no." all but shoving her into the Tyler's apartment so he could get in quickly.

She watched him as he headed straight for the TV, Rose moodily following. As she approached she watched their facial expressions change as they soaked in whatever was on at the moment. She had just reached them and gotten a glimpse of an important looking woman giving some sort of speech when they all appeared stricken by something she had said.

Rose pushed passed her and Lynda followed her with her eyes as she headed for the bedroom and was shocked when sounds of her crying came from Rose's direction. As Jackie went to comfort Rose she couldn't help but wonder what the woman had said to upset her so much.

All of a sudden both she and Mickey who was still in the room with her were forced to duck as all the windows in the flat shattered, sending glass flying out at them.

….

Sorry it was so long to post but I promise I will post at least once a week, when in the week I do not know but I do know I will post once a week. I think Jackie is a much nicer character than she is given credit it for, I just think she is overly protective of her daughter. Anyways part 2 for this should be posted tomorrow so yey! :)

When they can't understand each other the words are just spelt backwards, encase any of you didn't figure it out.


	5. Christmas Invasion

I don't own Doctor who if I did this would not be a fanfiction but reality…except better written by more experienced writer but still I hope you enjoy reading it.

….

Getting to her feet cautiously she looked around wide eyed. Mickey appeared to be asking her something, she guessed it was somehow related to her health. She held up the okay sign with her hand to reassure him she was fine and at his first stunned then bemused expression she presumed she guessed right.

Mickey then ran straight for the front door and she followed him running across broken pieces of glass, down the corridor and stairs to the ground floor. Looking around it appeared all the buildings in the area had also had their windows put through…but what could cause it?

Out of the corner of her eyes she spotted Rose joining them and at seeing where Rose was gazing she naturally looked the same way…up.

There in the sky, flying into view loomed what could only be a space ship and she was pretty sure she knew whose.

"Sycorax." She voiced, once again drawing their attention.

"Od uoy wonk ohw yeht era" Mickey seemed to question but she just couldn't make sense of his words, causing her to sigh in frustration.

Rose snapped at him, "Ew evah ot evom, won!" before sprinting towards the apartment.

Mickey chased after her so Lynda naturally followed, she couldn't afford to lose the only people she knew even if they didn't understand her.

When she reached the flat she saw Mickey's figure enter the bedroom so figured that's where she needed to be.

Entering the room she was greeted with the sight of Rose rushing around the bed appearing to give out orders.

"Erehw ot?" Mickey seemed to question.

"Eht Sidrat. S'ti eht ylno efas ecalp no htrae." She replied.

Rose then appeared to have a mini argument with her mum judging by the tone of voices they used, quick and snappy. She ended seeming apologetic and close to tears as if the only thing driving her on was the panic written across her face.

Rose had just finished putting on the Doctor's dressing gown whilst Jackie was off in the kitchen doing who knows what when she called out, "Lynda!" gaining her attention. Rose then went on and gestured at her to follow them.

Rose and Mickey had then much to her surprise lifted the Doctor and began to carry him off somewhere. Panicked slightly by this she naturally hurried to follow them however it became more and more apparent as they reached the front door the two were struggling.

Getting past Mickey she quickly helped lift the Doctor's torso so that they would be able to carry him better. They seemed to pause at this to which she said, "I can help."

At their quizzical looks she smiled softly at them giving them a thumbs-up which earned her a snort from behind her and a snicker from in front but the both of them seemed to relax and together the three of them carried him to street level.

Rose started to complain at someone and glancing behind her she saw Jackie lagging behind due to all the bags she was holding.

Jackie made some sort of retort which Rose just snapped back at.

Lynda was surprised when Rose led them to the blue box again, trying hard to ignore the gibberish Mickey and Rose were saying to each other.

They placed the Doctor down carefully before Mickey and Rose moved to lean back against the console whilst she kneeled down near the Doctor, feeling comforted by the presence of the one other person who seemed as alien as she felt at the moment.

Rose appeared to be in a sour mood, not that she could blame her although she did wish she could try and cheer up a bit. Right now Rose seemed to be very irritable at every one, her mum included judging by her reaction when Jackie tried to lift her mood with some tea.

Jackie seemed to scold Rose judging by the tone she recognised from when her own mother used to scold her when she was little, then left the box to do who knows what.

While Jackie was gone Rose and Mickey conversed between each other. She didn't mind they were ignoring her; it wasn't like she could join in…so she diverted her attention to the Doctor as the two moved closer to what appeared to be a scanner.

The Doctor was laid flat on the metal grating and she internally winced at how uncomfortable it probably was. To think he had went from a soft bed to this… feeling sympathetic, after hesitating only momentarily she unzipped her woollen jacket and took it off leaving her in just a purple tank top.

Shaking off the unease that came without the presence of the long sleeves she used as a subconscious tool to feel safe she quickly folded up the jacket and placed it under the Doctor's head.

When she looked up Rose seemed of lighter heart judging by the wry smile on her face as she meandered to the door, _"maybe to check on Jackie?"_ she briefly thought.

Mickey said something to Rose that caused her to pause on her way out of her way out of the door, "ho, I t'nod wonk" she spoke turning to face him slipping backwards through the door.

Rose had been gone but a second when her scream penetrated the air causing Lynda to jump to her feet in the same instant that Mickey jerked upright dropping the flask of tea as he ran to the door shouting "Rose!"

They both ran out the doors, Mickey kept on running only stopping when he realised his surroundings. Lynda was quicker on the uptake and stopped footsteps in front of the box.

She was aware of Rose shouting something as she took in her surroundings but it wasn't until she began pointing frantically behind her that Lynda took notice.

"Eht rood!" Esolc eht rood!" Rose cried pointing behind her making her frown.

Whatever she said got Mickey's attention to as he shouted, "Lynda!" also pointing behind her.

The use of her name got her to spin around her eyes instantly locking on the box, more importantly the open door. Hoping that's what had them frantic she moved to close it just managing to get it shut as a Sycorax grabbed both her arms and pulled them behind her back before forcing her forward.

Mickey had also been grabbed whilst yelling at her and they were all "escorted" to what seemed to be some sort of arena. They were shoved forward into another group of humans as the Sycorax around them cheered. Surveying the two human's Lynda vaguely recognised the woman there from the TV.

The woman seemed to embrace Rose chattering away to her with relief whereas Rose's reply was downcast, she was clearly scared.

Lynda wondered why she didn't use that light from before. Was she being more merciful…or had the Doctor gave it all to the box…maybe she had forgotten she could even do it in the first place….

The Sycorax began talking to them and a male human with a piece of technology she presumed was a translator by the way he spoke after the Sycorax almost like an echo, began informing the group what the alien was saying.

Too bad Lynda couldn't understand him either.

She never took her eyes off the Sycorax talking even as the group began to argue over something. He was the only one with his mask off and from the way the crowd reacted when he spoke she was pretty sure he was calling the shots around here.

Harriet suddenly lunged at Rose as if to hold her back but Rose simply batted her away. Lynda instantly tensed at this, that sort of action usually hinted someone was going to do something stupid.

She knew they couldn't understand her but from what she had gathered their names were still recognisable.

"Rose?" she questioned in a worried tone.

Rose turned to her almost surprised before she gave a rather forced smile mimicking her earlier okay sign then took a deep breath before tentatively stepping forward towards the Sycorax without a mask.

As she stepped forward the crowd around them rumbled and Rose's breathing came out in jagged gasps as she began speaking to the leader of the Sycorax. Her voice wobbled with each word and she kept pausing as if unsure what to say. She seemed to visibly panic when the leader started approaching her and Lynda impulsively acted.

Stepping forward she stood by Rose's side, clutching at Rose's hand despite the warning growls from their guards and the sneer off their leader.

The action caused Rose to pause and look at her incredulously but she was very aware of the way Rose's hand automatically clutched at her own as if it was a life line before continuing her speech more confidently, "won evael siht tenalp ni ecaep!" pointing threateningly at the leader with her other hand…or at least trying to.

At the silence that followed her confidence seemed to slip and she seemed to barely whisper, "ecaep" once more before the leader laughed in her face followed by the hollers of the crowds inside the arena.

Rose swallowed and Lynda could feel her tremors through the hand she held. She gave said hand a reassuring squeeze. It seemed it was all she was good for, holding hands. Still she was glad she could help…if only in a small way…

"Uoy era yrev, yrev ynnuf. Dna won er'uoy gniog ot eid" The male with the translator repeated what the Sycorax said, his words having a big impact.

Mickey and the woman suddenly cried out in protest having to be held back by the guards. Rose's breathing visibly picked up and she increased her grip on Lynda's hand clearly afraid.

The other man was still repeating the leader's words as the Sycorax in charge approached them.

"Did uoy kniht uoy erew revelc htiw ruoy nelots sdrow? Uoy t'nac neve dnats no ruoy wno. Ew era eht xarocys, ew edirts ni eht ssenkrad. Txen ot su uoy era tub a gniliaw dlihc. fI uoy era eht tseb ruoy tenalp nac reffo sa a noipmahc…."

Lynda could barely believe it when she heard what was said next, "Then your world will be gutted"

Not because it was so vile…but because she understood it.

She understood _both _of them.

"And your people enslaved." The Sycorax leader continued unaware of the stares he was gathering from the human's for a very different reason than his morbid speech.

"Hold on, that's English." The man with the translator said.

"He's talking English." The woman repeated.

"I...I can understand you all…" Lynda finally spoke out utterly stunned, earning equally surprised looks from the group of humans.

"I can understand you…" Mickey said pointing at her and she nodded to which he continued, "and you can understand me?"

"I can understand you!" she exclaimed elated with a smile which Micky and even Rose returned, the other two humans still clueless.

"Even him" she said nodding at the Sycorax leader, "Which is weird as I've never even learnt Sycoraxic" she continued somewhat confused.

"I would never dirty my tongue with your primitive bile." The Sycorax leader said in retaliation to her words even as Rose's eyes widened at what she said as if figuring something out.

"If that's true, if you can understand them…If I can hear English, then it's being translated. Which means it's working…which means…" Rose trailed off turning to the blue box, Lynda as well as everyone else doing the same.

Just then the doors to the box opened to reveal the Doctor standing there a smirk on his face as he asked, "Did you miss me?"

Lynda felt her first genuine grin since she had arrived here light up her face, her fingers releasing Rose's hands as she subconsciously relaxed.

Her grin faltered as the Sycorax leader suddenly lashed out at the Doctor his whip going towards him however the Doctor merely grabbed the end of it and pulled backwards, snatching the whip from the Sycorax before throwing it away.

"You could have someone's eye out with that." He commented casually to the Sycorax as he approached him.

"How dare!" The leader began to exclaim retaliating by raising his staff at the Doctor who simply tugged it away from him after a brief struggle and snapped it over his knee before saying, "You just can't get the staff."

The leader panted glancing down at the broken staff on the floor as the Doctor scolded him like one might a child, "Now, you, just wait. I'm busy." Giving the bewildered leader a pointed look he span on his feet to face the group of humans, his whole demeanour shifting to become more casual.

"Mickey, hello!" he said in a funny voice as the Cheshire grin from earlier made its reappearance.

Mickey smiled back and the Doctor then turned to the woman his eyebrows rising in surprise as his grin stretched even more as he spoke, "And Harriet Jones MP for Flydale North. Blimey, it's like This Is Your Life." his words streaming out in on breath making his voice go squeaky.

"Tea! That's all I needed, a good cup of tea!" he said more normally as he approached her and Rose continuing to explain to the room in general, "Superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin, just the thing for healing the synapses."

Then becoming more serious he looked between the two of them, his eyes settling on Rose as he asked, "Now, first thing's first. Be honest, how do I look?"

"Er, different" Rose stuttered, clearly not expecting the question, certainly not now of all times.

"Good different or bad different?" he asked the obviously double bind question.

"Just different," Rose said deciding to pick neither option which could possibly be offensive depending on your perspective.

"Am I ginger?" he questioned seriously.

"No, you're just sort of brown." Rose answered glancing up at his hair.

To Lynda's amusement he turned away like a child taking a huff whining, "I wanted to be ginger. I've never been ginger." Before spinning sharply and pointing at Rose accusingly, "And you, Rose Tyler, fat lot of good you were. You gave up on me." His arm failing down as his face became puzzled continuing, "Oh, that's rude. That's the sort of man I am now, am I? Rude." He raised an eyebrow as if going over this fact "Rude and not ginger."

"Weeeelllll…" he started after a pause stretching out the word, "I suppose Lynda here can balance me out." He finished catching her eye.

At this she flushed, fingers automatically going to clench for sleeve cuffs that were no longer there at the sudden attention by not only the Doctor but everyone else.

He moved back over to her and Rose turning to her, "Speaking of which, tell me, how has it been being in your earth's past?" he asked a curious grin on his face.

At his words her eyes widened and her face became utterly floored as the missing piece of the puzzle was finally inserted and she saw the full picture.

All the small clues, the buildings, the retro technology, the sky…everything she had waved off due to bigger problems… _"No way…impossible…but it's true…"_ she realised in her head, for the first time truly blown away.

Unfortunately the Doctor also recognised she had only just found out and couldn't help but open his mouth, "No way…but how…you didn't know?" his face became taken aback as if he couldn't understand how she had missed it, "Lynda with a Y…Blimey…" he stroked his chin, "You really are a bit naïve aren't you…" just as the sentence slipped out his eyes widened and he exclaimed, "Oh! I did it again. Right…I should probably say sorry. You know actually…" he started getting distracted; "I'm sure there was something else I had to say to you…" he trailed off thoughtfully but was interpreted from saying anything more.

"I'm sorry. Who is this?" The woman she now knew as Harriet spoke up confused.

"I'm the Doctor." The Doctor spoke baffled.

"He's the Doctor." Rose repeated in order to back him up.

"But what happened to my Doctor? Or is it a title that's just passed on?" Harriet replied still not understanding.

_"Oh dear,"_ Lynda thought was this really going to happen with everyone the Doctor had previously known?

"I'm him. I'm literally him. Same man, new face. Well, new everything." He said approaching Harriet.

"But you can't be." Harriet spoke disbelievingly.

"Harriet Jones, we were trapped in Downing Street and the one thing that scared you wasn't the aliens, it wasn't the war, it was the thought of your mother being on her own." He told her his voice softening at the end.

"Oh, my God." Harriet said the undeniable proof to her that he was the Doctor hitting her hard.

They then started to chat happily but only got so far when the Sycorax leader spoke "If I might interrupt," pulling them back to the main issue at hand.

"Yes, sorry. Hello, big fellow," the Doctor said merrily turning to him.

"Who exactly are you?" The Sycorax leader asked.

"Well, that's the question," The Doctor said clearly humoured by what he had said.

"I demand to know who you are!" The Sycorax shouted, thinking the Doctor was trying to be funny with him.

"I don't know!" The Doctor imitated the Sycorax's tone of voice back at him before continuing normally, "See, there's the thing. I'm the Doctor, but beyond that, I just don't know. I literally do not know who I am. It's all untested. Am I funny? Am I sarcastic? Sexy? Right old misery? Life and soul? Right handed? Left handed? A gambler? A fighter? A coward? A traitor? A liar? A nervous wreck? I mean, judging by the evidence, I've certainly got a gob." He ranted pacing around the room.

Whilst he was pacing something seemed to catch his attention and he paused turning to the Sycorax leader with a mischievous grin on his face, "And how am I going to react when I see this," he started pointing at something up the stairs. His grin became wider before he ran up the stairs the Sycoraxs hurrying after him even as he was saying, "a great big threatening button. A great big threatening button which must not be pressed under any circumstances, am I right?"

Lynda had followed standing opposite the Sycorax on the stairs watching the Doctor as he basically showed off. He opened a panel under the button dipping his finger in as he mused, "And what have we got here…?"

"Blood?" he guessed before tasting it which caused Lynda to grimace slightly. "Yeah, definitely blood. Human blood. A Positive, with just a dash of iron." He said whist standing before continuing saying, "Ah, but that means" he trailed off thoughtfully.

"Blood control. Blood control! Oh, I haven't seen blood control for years. You're controlling all the A Positives." He exclaimed joyfully before sobering up adding, "Which leaves us with a great big stinking problem. Because I really don't know who I am. I don't know when to stop. So if I see a great big threatening button which should never, ever, ever be pressed, then I just want to do this," then without even hesitating he slammed his hand down on the button.

Lynda was surprised when both Rose and Harriet shouted "No!" even more so when the man with the translator hoarsely accused "You killed them!"

_Did they mean the people on the roof? But the Doctor was smart, surely he wouldn't have…._

"What do you think, big fellow? Are they dead?" The Doctor said confidently turning to the Sycorax leader.

"We allow them to live." The leader almost unwillingly ground out in reply.

"Allow?" The Doctor said as if he couldn't believe what he had just heard. "You've no choice. I mean, that's all blood control is. A cheap bit of voodoo. Scares the pants off you, but that's as far as it goes. It's like hypnosis. You can hypnotise someone to walk like a chicken or sing like Elvis. You can't hypnotise them to death. Survival instinct's too strong." He explained whilst once again pacing.

"Blood control was just one form of conquest. I can summon the armada and take this world by force." The head Sycorax threateningly informed them making Lynda glance at him her mouth dropping.

"Well, yeah, you could, yeah, you could do that, of course you could. But why? Look at these people. These human beings. Consider their potential. From the day they arrive on the planet and blinking step into the sun, there is more to see than can ever be seen. More to do than…No hold on, sorry, that's The Lion King." He trailed off with a frown before gathering himself once more snapping out, "But the point still stands. Leave them alone!"

"Or what?" The leader questioned clearly not seeing him as a threat.

"Or…" The Doctor trailed off before grabbing a sword and running towards the blue box. Spinning to face them and holding the sword out he exclaimed, "I challenge you!"

His words however made the whole arena burst out into laughter.

"Oh, that struck a chord. Am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?"" he asked as the leader strode towards him.

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Lynda couldn't help but interrupt.

The Doctor gave her a devilish grin replying, "Not really but I there's a chance I do so I might as well find out," thus leaving her completely confused and even more concerned as the Doctor added to the Sycorax, "Well then?"

"You stand as this world's champion." The leader stated whilst getting out his own sword.

"Thank you. I've no idea who I am, but you just summed me up." The Doctor said finished taking off his dressing gown and throwing it to Rose.

"So, you accept my challenge? Or are you just a cranak pel casacree salvak?" The Doctor asked mockingly.

The leader hissed enraged, raising his sword in acceptance to the challenge before kneeling and placing it into the dirt, the doctor doing likewise as he said, "For the planet?"

"For the planet." The Doctor replied, and then the two of them stood.

They then raised their swords defensively and after briefly surveying their opponent lunged towards one another their swords clashing together. Lynda raised one of her hands to her mouth as they swiped at each other, the doctor narrowly dodging some blows by ducking under the leader's sword.

"Look out!" Rose cried at the same instant Lynda gasped as the Doctor just pulled back his foot when he fell to the floor, just missing having it cut off.

"Oh, yeah, that helps. Wouldn't have thought of that otherwise, thanks." The Doctor retorted sarcastically whilst getting to his feet.

The Doctor clearly the least experienced of the two retreated up a tunnel, slamming his hand on a button whilst saying, "Bit of fresh air?" then disappearing through the now open doorway the leader hot on his tracks.

The group of humans as well as several other Sycorax followed them outside where the Doctor and the leader were still exchanging blows with one another. The Doctor was being driven closer and closer to the edge, the leader struck him in the nose making him put his guard down as he stumbled.

Rose stepped forward as if to help, Lynda not far behind when the Doctor yelled, "Stay back! Invalidate the challenge and he wins the planet."

They instantly froze in place only able to watch on helplessly as the Doctor was overpowered by the Sycorax and knocked to the ground. Lynda felt ill as the Sycorax's sword came down on the hand holding the Doctor's sword, cutting it off. Both the hand and his sword lost over the side of the ship.

"You cut my hand off." The Doctor exclaimed in shock.

"Ya! Sycorax!" The leader triumphantly exclaimed.

As he did so the Doctor stood up strangely unconcerned for his missing limb as he said, "And now I know what sort of man I am. I'm lucky. Because quite by chance I'm still within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle, which means I've got just enough residual cellular energy to do this."

Lynda blinked twice as right before her eyes his hand grew back. Sure he had changed face but the light from his regeneration had blinded her from seeing the process so actually seeing him grow a hand was…well it was…

It left her speechless…and somewhat grossed out.

"Witchcraft," the leader accused him.

"Time Lord." The Doctor corrected smugly, to which the Sycorax's eyes widened.

_"So he really is an alien…"_ Lynda thought as he named his species. She was sure she had heard of the species before, "_wasn't there a myth about them…Something had happened…ah well it would come to her later…"_ she thought inwardly.

"Doctor!" Rose yelled snapping her out of her thoughts as she watched said girl throw the Doctor another sword.

"Oh, so I'm still the Doctor, then?" he said with a grin as he tested the sword.

"No arguments from me!" Rose replied happily.

"Want to know the best bit? This new hand? It's a fighting hand!" He said holding the sword up before lunging at the Sycorax leader.

This time as they fought there was a noticeable difference as the Doctor slowly began to gain the upper hand. The Doctor lunged once more this time disarming the Sycorax before thumping both hilts into the leader's abdomen twice causing him to fall over, his head hanging over the edge.

"I win," the Doctor declared his sword against the leader's throat as he stood over him.

"Then kill me." The leader spat.

"I'll spare your life if you'll take this Champion's command. Leave this planet, and never return. What do you say?" The Doctor spoke seriously and for just a moment Lynda could have sworn she saw a bit of the Doctor she originally knew shadowed on his face.

"Yes" The leader gruffly replied.

"Swear on the blood of your species." The Doctor ground out, pressing the sword down more firmly.

There was a pause before the leader spoke, "I swear."

"There we are, then. Thanks for that. Cheers, big fellow." The Doctor said going back to his causal persona as he turned around, plunging his sword into the soil outside.

Harriet and Rose began to cheer and she removed her hand from her mouth to reveal a grin as her shoulders relaxed.

"Ah, not bad for a man in his jim-jams," the Doctor said as he approached them, Rose running to his side and helping him put his dressing gown on.

"Very Arthur Dent. Now, there was a nice man. Hold on, what have I got in here?" The Doctor began to speak, pausing as he reached to take something out of his pocket.

"A Satsuma? Ah, that friend of your mothers. He does like his snacks doesn't he? But doesn't that just sum up Christmas? You go through all those presents and right at the end, tucked away at the bottom, there's always one stupid old Satsuma. Who wants a Satsuma?" He rambled on and on glancing at the piece of fruit in his hands.

They were just reaching where she was standing when the sight of the Sycorax leader getting to his feet and reaching for the Doctor's sword made her smile drop. "Doc…" she went to speak as the leader charged forward at the Doctor with a war cry but was cut off.

The Doctor already a step ahead of her threw the Satsuma in his hand at control on the spaceships hull making a piece of the wing to open thus causing the leader to fall to his death

Just yesterday she would have reacted to this by gasping, crying but after all the deaths from the past few days, all those people who died who didn't deserve it she just didn't feel anything other than mild pity for the leader who had a chance to leave unharmed but had blown it.

Instead her attention was on the Doctor as he seriously said, "No second chances. I'm that sort of a man."

Upon reaching the blue box the Doctor stopped and turned to the Sycorax in the arena telling them, "By the ancient rites of combat, I forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time. And when go you back to the stars and tell others of this planet, when you tell them of its riches, its people, it's potential. When you talk of the Earth, then make sure that you tell them this. It is defended."

When he was done speaking all of them glowed blue, as the box, all the humans as well as the Doctor were beamed away.

They appeared on a street practically overshadowed by the space ship they had just been on.

"Where are we?" Rose asked looking around.

"We're just off Bloxom Road. We're just round the corner, we did it!" Mickey answered her excitedly.

Lynda didn't care where they were as long as they were now definitely safe this time.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute." The Doctor said keeping a careful eye on the space skip making sure they were really leaving.

As the space ship flew off they all visibly relaxed. Mickey no longer able to hold it in jumped up and down exclaiming, "Go on, my son! Oh, yeah!"

"Yeah! Don't come back!" Rose shouted jumping on Mickeys back.

"It is defended!" Mickey cried pointing at the sky before Rose jumped down and they hugged.

Whilst they did this Lynda turned to the Doctor and did what she had wanted to do since she first so him awake…she hugged him.

"I'm glad you're alright." She said wrapping her arms around his ribs and snuggling into his chest. His chest rumbled under her as he chuckled and once again the familiarity of it struck her from their first meeting. For a moment she listened to his hearts, she could hear them both as they beat in his chest confirming for her in her mind that he was definitely alive. For her it was finally laying the events of the Game Station to rest, they had survived, _both_ of them had survived….it was over.

The hug wasn't too long though and she quickly pulled back, her shy nature meant she wouldn't indulge to long just enough to reassure herself he was really okay.

As she stood back he grinned at her saying, "Well I couldn't go back on my word…after all we said "together."" He quoted grinning at her, which she returned.

_"He really is the same man."_ She thought as Harriet approached them saying, "My Doctor." causing both her and the Doctor to direct their attention to her.

"Prime Minister." The Doctor said in a mixture of pride and fondness before the two of them shared a brief hug, smiles on their faces.

The Doctor and Harriet were talking but there words were drowned out by the one word repeating itself in Lynda's head.

_"Prime Minister…she was the…all this time…she's the PRIMEMINSTER!" _Lynda was utterly baffled, it seemed every time she thought she couldn't be surprised the universe just had to prove her wrong…and she loved it!

"Rose!" Jackie's voice shouted breaking her out of her thoughts, causing her to look up to see said woman running towards them.

"Mum!" Rose gasped running to hug her mother.

"Oh, talking of trouble." The Doctor muttered and Lynda had to stifle a giggle.

"Oh, my God! You did it, Rose! Oh!" Jackie exclaimed overwhelmed.

"You did it too! It was the tea. Fixed his head." Rose said pulling back though still standing with an arm around her mother's shoulders, Mickey on Jackie's other side.

"That was all I needed, cup of tea." The Doctor said approaching them, Lynda walking by his side.

"I said so." Jackie retorted locking eye's with Lynda looking slightly unsure.

"Hi Mrs Tyler." She said with a wave already longing for her cardigan back.

"Now I told you its Jac-…" Jackie began to scold indignantly before trailing off her eyes widening before exclaiming, "You can speak again!" running towards her with her arms out wide.

Lynda's eyes widened at the unexpected attention and she automatically went to take a step back but was unable to as she quickly found herself in a hug by none other than Jackie Tyler.

"Eh…that's alright Jackie…" she trailed off unsure of what to do, blushing furiously, the whole scene apparently highly amusing to the time lord besides her.

Jackie looked up and began to pull back when something over her shoulder caught her attention and she exclaimed, "It's the bleeding Prime Minister!"

"Come here, you." The Doctor said fondly to Jackie arms out apparently endeared by Jackie's behaviour. Jackie naturally accepted and unfortunately for Lynda pulling her along with her. It all to quickly became a group hug when Mickey and Rose joined, every one laughing and giggling whereas Lynda blushed although the smile never left her face.

She felt…happy.

They then pulled back forming a tightly knit circle as Jackie gossiped away to them complaining about being left with the food which made Lynda chuckle slightly before looking apologetically at said woman.

A green beam of light abruptly shot into the sky making all of them flinch and look around confused. Lynda spun around as another shot up and then three more from different direction fired into the sky.

"What is that? What's happening?" Rose asked as they all looked up to see an explosion happening above their heads as the lights disappeared.

"That was murder." The Doctor said turning towards Harriet his voice no longer playful.

Lynda felt her stomach drop. They had fired on the ship, the Sycorax's ship. But why, it had worked out, no one had to die…The Sycorax would have respected the Doctor's words the majority of them believed in honour. It was one of their better traits.

She turned towards Harriet questioningly.

"That was defence. It's adapted from alien technology. A ship that fell to Earth ten years ago," Harriet spoke up.

"But they were leaving." The Lynda butted in confusion in her voice.

"It's as the Doctor said; they'd go back to the stars and tell others about the Earth." Harriet explained before turning to the Doctor continuing, "I'm sorry, Doctor, but you're not here all the time. You come and go. It happened today. Mister Llewellyn and the Major, they were murdered. They died right in front of me while you were sleeping. In which case we have to defend ourselves."

"So we defend ourselves then, if a threat presents itself. They weren't a threat...you didn't have to…" Lynda trailed off so disheartened by what had happened.

The Doctor filled in where she trailed off perfectly, "Britain's Golden Age." He said scornfully.

"It comes with a price." Harriet replied.

"I gave them the wrong warning. I should've told them to run as fast as they can, run and hide because the monsters are coming. The human race," The Doctor said his anger barely contained.

"Those are the people I represent. I did it on their behalf." Harriet defended.

"Then I should have stopped you." The Doctor snapped back.

"What does that make you, Doctor? Another alien threat?" Harriet said almost challengingly.

"Don't challenge me, Harriet Jones, because I'm a completely new man. I could bring down your Government with a single word." The Doctor warned getting in her face.

"You're the most remarkable man I've ever met, but I don't think you're quite capable of that." Harriet replied.

"No, you're right. Not a single word, just six." He corrected himself.

"I don't think so." Harriet shot back.

"Six words," he repeated.

"Stop it!" she snapped at him.

"Six." He finished then passed her by and whispered something in the translator guy's ear. Then he turned full circle and began walking in the direction Jackie had come from the rest of them following after, leaving the Harriet and the other guy behind.

….

Lynda left the flat looking for the Doctor. Rose, Jackie, Micky and her had went back to the apartment and were in the full Christmas spirit whilst the Doctor had went back to that box of his.

They were all celebrating and she thought he shouldn't miss out on this, she figured he could use some cheering up. Lynda herself thought she'd best make the best of it. After Christmas was done with she supposed the Doctor would be taking her home again, he probably didn't even mean to take her here in the first place.

The thought of going back to her earth or at least what was left of it left a heavy weight in her stomach.

She couldn't avoid it forever though, there had to be _some _survivors from the attacks. She wondered if any of her family was alive…

Her thoughts trailed off at the sight of the Doctor making his way up the stairs just as she reached the top of them to go down.

He was wearing a dark brown stripped suit, a white shirt and a tie under the blazer, a light brown trench coat on top and his hair had been spiked up with gel. She grinned at the transformation and he grinned back asking, "How do I look."

"You look great." She replied with a grin, her eyes moving to something he was holding at his side.

"Ah! Yes. Thought you might want this," he said revealing her jacket as he lifted it up and threw it at her.

"Thank you." Lynda replied with a grin, practically hugging the woollen piece of material before starting to shrug it on. It was winter so the cold weather meant she could justify it anyways.

"I found it when I woke up," he said as he reached her side by the top of the stairs where she had been waiting, "Thanks." He added.

"No problem." She said with a smile while zipping up her jacket.

They began walking along the corridor before she spoke up, "So…you're an alien then."

The Doctor laughed out right at this, "That's right!" he said still chuckling. "I never really did explain…" he began to gesture with his hand, searching for the right word.

"Everything?" Lynda helpfully supplied.

"Everything," he agreed his tone becoming less jokingly but still casual. "So I'm an alien. I'm guessing considering where your from it's not a problem."

"Oh, it's fine," she quickly reassured before adding, "The whole age thing hinted at it a bit I guess but the two hearts thing threw me a bit if I'm honest."

They both shared a chuckle at this before the Doctor commented, "And it doesn't bother you? The whole…" at this point he gestured to his face.

"It's a bit unusual but your still you on the inside right? You're still the Doctor and you're still the same person who saved my life so your appearance shouldn't matter. People dye their hair; get all kind of body mods and its fine. Yours was just a bit more extreme…" she trailed off at the end.

The Doctor stopped walking for a second and just stared at her, "I've never heard it said like that before," he informed her.

She blushed and looked down at her feet, "I'm sorry if I offended you I didn't mean t-…."

She was interrupted by the Doctor's roar of laughter causing her to stare at him dumbfounded.

Through his laughter he spluttered out, "Offended me?...Bwahahahaha…" finally getting a hold of himself slightly he shook his head at her fondly saying, "Oh Lynda."

She blinked twice at him and he sent her a boyish grin before turning away and sweeping into the Tyler's flat which they had stopped outside of. She stood there a few seconds longer before smiling to herself and following, entering the flat just as they were all sitting down for Christmas dinner.

She joined them at the table sitting in between Mickey and Jackie as they all started to pull the Crackers. She didn't really know Mickey to well but from what she had seen of him he seemed nice, he seemed to accept her presence more since she had pulled him back from the tree. Jackie herself was simply lovely, for all her mouth she was a sentimentalist at heart shown through her concern for her daughter. She had shown her kindness and seemed fonder of her as a person rather than an obligation ever since she had tried to defend her from the tree, in a way she reminded her of an aunt.

Rose was no longer completely ignoring her and although she didn't go out of her way to make conversation she would smile at her every now and again which was good enough in Lynda's books.

And of course there was the Doctor, well he was just…what was it his last face said…Fantastic. That was it he was fantastic!

She grinned as Jackie pulled a cracker with her and for a moment she forgot her worries regarding her time period and all the troubles there, simply relaxing.

She noticed the Doctor get out of his seat and stand as he watched something on the TV. Craning her neck she saw Harriet being interview and from the looks of things it wasn't going well. _"Was this a result of the Doctor's words?"_ she wondered inwardly.

"Look, there is nothing wrong with my health. I don't know where these stories are coming from. And a vote of no confidence is completely unjustified." Harriet said to the interviewer.

"Are you going to resign?" The man asked her back, things did not look good.

Jackie went to answer the phone as it started ringing. She stopped paying attention to the TV when Jackie said, "its Beth. She says go and look outside."

"Why?" Rose asked even as Lynda stood and moved for the front door.

Looking around she was left in complete awe. The ground was covered in the very snow that was drifting from above, beautiful lights streaked across the night sky and if she squinted enough she could see the stars that sparkled every now and then.

"Oh, it's beautiful. What are they, meteors? Rose asked as she and the Doctor walked up to her.

"It's the spaceship breaking up in the atmosphere. This isn't snow, its ash," the Doctor explained solemnly.

"Okay, not so beautiful." Rose took back whilst pulling a face.

"Yeah well at least you have the stars to look at." Lynda said gazing upwards at them, the Doctor's words not dampening her spirits as she added, "Their real, earth's very own Christmas lights."

The small group were now looking at her and for once instead of blushing she turned to meet their gazes with light smile. Rose stood to the left of her the Doctor to the left of Rose, both Jackie and Mickey behind them.

Even in the future they shared the same skies, some of the stars were missing, some were added but the majority was the same. Right now she could almost trick herself into believing she was at home before all the Dalek business.

"That's right," the Doctor mused adding, "You said something about watching the stars on Christmas," his lips quirking upwards.

"And I'll keep doing it." Lynda affirmed her gaze going back to the stars, the Doctor's eyes also going there.

"I can see why." He said wistfully, seemingly in a better mood now he was looking past all the falling ash and at the true beauty the night held.

"And what about you? What are you going to do next?" Rose asked the Doctor.

"Well, back to the Tardis. Same old life." He replied casually.

"On your own?" Rose asked a tinge of something close to desperation in her voice.

"Why, don't you want to come?" he asked her quickly.

"Well, yeah." She instantly replied.

"Do you, though?" he put in seriously now facing her.

"Yeah!" she replied.

"I just thought, because I changed." He said sounding almost sad and Lynda's heart went out to him. It was no wonder he was feeling insecure due to the way Rose had acted earlier.

"Yeah, I thought, because you changed you might not want me anymore." Rose was quick to clarify.

"Oh, I'd love you to come," The Doctor told her with a grin.

Roe grinned back saying "Okay." And she felt happy for them. They were generally nice people and she was glad it worked out for them; she only hoped it could work out for her once she was dropped off.

Rose turned to talk to Mickey and she felt sorry for him a bit, he clearly wanted Rose to stay but she fully understand Rose's need to spread her wings so to speak.

"Well, I reckon you're mad, the lot of you. It's like you go looking for trouble." Jackie spoke up making her lips twitch slightly as she suppressed a smirk.

"Trouble's just the bits in-between. It's all waiting out there, Jackie, and it's brand new to me. All those planets, and creatures and horizons. I haven't seen them yet! Not with these eyes." The Doctor said approaching Jackie before walking back over to Rose, "And it is going to be fantastic," he declared grinning at her whilst holding out his hand to her.

"That hand of yours still gives me the creeps." Rose murmured but took his hand anyways.

As the two of them began discussing where they would go on their next adventures Lynda unwillingly tore her gaze away, not wanting to feel jealous of them and their fun instead choosing to savour this moment.

Despite the bad things that had happened today, all the events would stay for her for a long time if not forever. In spite of feeling overwhelmed at times the rush the danger gave her, the excitement at each new and dazzling thing; contentment at being with these wonderful people…it was all worth it.

Looking up at the stars she felt more at ease, Sycorax ash aside the night really was marvellous and although the stars were barely visible unless you really tried to see them when she did spot them she felt truly at home.

She was knocked out of her daze by the Doctor waving his hand in front of her face, "Lynda?" he questioned making her look at him. She flushed when she realised he must have done that more than once.

"Were getting ready to leave, you coming?" he asked gesturing to his box.

She nodded accepting the fact he was now taking her home. Apart of her wished he would offer her to stay but she didn't want to be a burden. She had already brashly asked him once and he had never given her a proper answer, she guessed that was his way of politely letting her down. Therefore earth it was…at least her earth.

So much would need doing but she would think about that when she was there for now she just smiled and nodded.

The Doctor grinned back and she glanced around to see Rose saying goodbye to her mother. She also went over to them to say goodbye as it was unlikely she would ever see them again.

She reached out and shook Mickey's hand, not unlike the time she had first said goodbye to the Doctor. She wasn't very good at sentiment not because she didn't feel it but because she was shy and got easily embarrassed. The only reason she hugged the Doctor was because she either thought they were going to die or was relieved he hadn't died, the sheer emotion she had experienced at the time had allowed her to embrace him when usually she would have refrained.

"It was nice meeting you." She told him letting go of his hand.

"You to." He replied with a grin.

"Merry Christmas then I guess." She added which made him laugh as he added Merry Christmas.

She then went over to Jackie who had finished saying goodbye to Rose and held her hand out to her, "It was a pleasure mee-…" she started only to be interrupted.

"Oh, don't be daft!" Jackie practically snorted in disdain knocking her hand away before hugging her tightly.

She was surprised for a full two seconds before remembering that this was Jackie Tyler and shrugged it off before tentatively returning the hug.

"Ooooo you keep safe alright Lynda?" Jackie told her as she squeezed her tight.

"I will, it was lovely meeting you, Merry Christmas." She told her back which earned her another chuckle at the end.

Pulling back Jackie bluntly told her, "You are a bit odd but I do like you."

Which cause Lynda to blush and stammer, "Thank you…I guess?"

Turning to face the blue box she saw the Doctor waiting in its doorframe looking very amused at her expense which made her blush deepen and as a result his smirk widened.

Rose was heading to the box at the same time as she having said goodbye to Mickey and shared a small smile with her as they headed towards the Doctor's ship.

"You ready then?" The Doctor asked her.

"Ready" she replied, putting on a brave face.

….

So that's Christmas Invasion over and done with, hope you found it enjoyable. Silly Lynda doesn't realise the Doctor thinks she's staying, don't worry she will soon. She's figuring him out bit by bit, not in the usual way but she'll get there. She knows he's a time traveller but not the actual name of his ship. Well the Doctor was in the middle of regenerating when she joined and a lot happened so he hasn't had time to fully explain. Sorry in advance for possible Rose bashing. Not full out hating on her but just over accentuating certain negative parts of her personality such as her jealousy, it will be a slow build up to it but it will be there. I won't be getting rid of 10/Rose romance there will still be hints of it but there will also be slight hints of 10/Lynda Romance although it will mainly be friendship the romantic part won't develop until well in the middle of Martha's season when I get to it.

Anyways expect next update any day next week.


	6. Stayying

I may love Doctor who to the very depths of my being but alas I do not own it. That fact aside I hope you enjoy reading this.

…

Upon entering the Tardis Lynda moved over towards the console stopping just short of it, instead choosing to hover by one of the railings as she glanced about the room.

Now that she didn't have to worry about an unconscious Rose or an impending invasion this was the first time she'd had to completely appreciate the room without being distracted.

The domed chamber was supported by coral beam structures which gave the place that distinctive "alien" quality to it. The lack of natural lighting meant the place retained a certain atmosphere to it, the lingering shadows in the room adding depth and a further sense of something eerie, something mysterious.

The feeling she got looking around reminded her of the time she had visited an old church as a little girl. At first she had been intimidated by the tall ceilings, the slight echo and the gloom the statues seemed to cause as they loomed over her.

That was until a cloud outside drifted away enough to allow a few rays of sunlight to shine through stained glass windows casting a rainbow streak of light across the back wall, highlighting each of the statues sculpted into the worn dark wood. The multitude of colours revealed what the shadows had hidden, portraying the true age of the place. Lynda had gotten the sense of a deep history making it seem somehow grander, the craft shown in each of the carvings, the sense of effort in each detail creating a sense of reverence.

Used to dull days inside watching television it had been the first time in Lynda's life she had ever felt humbled.

The memory was the closest she could compare to what she felt now looking around and even that seemed to pale in comparison to the Tardis. She burned each detail of it into her mind; she would probably never get the chance to see something so…so…almost abstractedly beautiful in her life especially with the devastation that awaited her once she got home.

_"Home…" _she thought sadly as images of the continents being bombed assaulted her mind.

"Right!" the Doctor spoke up, turning to face her and Rose who was leaning against another part of the console, "She'll probably need some more calibrating and what not in the near future…perhaps past but for now she's all set to go," he went on to tell them both.

"Well…I guess it's time to drop me off then." Lynda spoke up gaining both their immediate attention as she buried her hands within the cuffs of her sleeves wanting nothing more than to get this over with.

"What?" The Doctor asked, his previous excitement visibly draining out of him as his arms which had been gesturing about not moments ago visibly faltered.

"Well I imagine you'll want to go travelling soon as, so it's better for me to just leave now," Lynda explained.

She didn't wish to keep them from the journey they had been planning and she knew the longer she was with them the more leaving them would hurt.

"You're leaving…? Oh...but I thought you wanted to come?" The Doctor asked, his face becoming carefully blank.

"I know, it was silly of me pressuring you like that, I just got ahead of myself and-...it's not surprising you wouldn't want me here, I've already been pretty usele-.." Lynda began to babble her cheeks flushing as she recalled her brash actions only to be cut off.

"Who said I didn't want you here?" the Doctor interrupted his voice somewhat incredulous as he raised an eyebrow.

"I just thought…well it's a big thing you changing... I thought that it would take time to get used to it, readjust... me being here would just be an added complication…." Lynda explained some of her reasoning not really sure why he was questioning it.

"No! No, it'd be fine, it is fine." The Doctor was quick to put in, his words coming out rushed.

_"No way…does this mean…no. Perhaps I miss heard…but what if…?" _Lynda thought scarcely wanting to hope what she thought his words implied.

Eyes widening slightly she expressed her surprise, "You mean I'm allowed? It's okay, you'll not mind?" trying not to show just how much effort it took to ask such a simple question.

"Couse not, it'll be fun, three of us. Isn't that right Rose?" the Doctor replied once more relaxing as a slow grin began to form on his face.

"Huh, oh y-yeah, f-…" Rose started to say but was cut off by Lynda squealing and promptly throwing her arms around said girl's waist.

The second Rose had said, "yeah" she had been unable to contain herself. The relief at not having to face the devastation back home, the excitement of getting to travel the stars, the fact this meant they must actually like her, all of that adding to the emotions that had previously filled her up she couldn't help it as she finally burst. Caving in and rushing towards the both of them.

"Oh! Thank you, thank you…" she began saying whilst hugging Rose before pulling away and quickly doing likewise to the Doctor, "thank you, thankyouthankthankyou!" she finished in one final breath pulling away from him to.

"Wow, this is… so I'm actually going to get to travel in space?" She started one hand moving to rub the back of her neck as the other gestured in a sweeping motion.

"And time." The Doctor reminded her with a smug smirk before turning to the console and pushing some buttons.

"It's in the name, Tardis. Stands for time and relative dimension in space." he babbled, running to another side of the console, "I'm setting us in the time vortex right now…" he turned to a leaver and pulled it down. "There we go! Materialisation starting, remember this?" he asked with a cheeky smile as the column began to rise and fall once more.

Lynda waved her arms whilst moving from one foot to another as she tried to keep her balance, both Rose and the Doctor being close enough to the console to cling to it.

It was nowhere near as bad as last time and Lynda was at least grateful for that despite teetering on her right foot and almost losing her balance had the noises not chose that moment to tone down, the ship stilling alongside them.

"There we go." The Doctor said with a proud grin before continuing, "Now we just have to wait a bit till she reaches full capacity, the old girl's been through quite a bit." He commented stroking some of the console almost comfortingly.

It was rare but Lynda was knowledgeable of certain cases where previously unaware organisms such as tree's having developed a self-conscious so the ship having one did not strike her as to implausible however the degree of affection in his actions and voice when regarding his ship still surprised her.

Her attention was redirected by Rose asking the Doctor, "How long?"

The Doctor's face scrunched up in thought before he answered, "Five…ten minutes give or take."

"So long enough for me put my stuff away?" she said gesturing to the backpack she had gotten from Jackie earlier which was now lying at her feet.

"Sure." he replied adding, "Oh! You could show Lynda to the Tardis wardrobe while you're there. I'm guessing you might fancy a change of clothes?" he directed the last part at Lynda.

Lynda once again felt relief, yet another problem that had struck her solved. She hadn't changed since the Game station and they'd spent almost two day's at the Tyler's meaning she had been in these clothes far longer than she cared for. Of course she had not voiced this; after all until just moments ago she thought she'd be going home where much bigger problems lay than being a bit dirty.

Giving him a grateful smile said, "Yes please."

He returned her smile as she made her way over to Rose speaking up, "Okay, well you two go get sorted and I'll meet you back here."

He then began to contently tweak parts of the Tardis leaving the two girls to do as they pleased until they were ready to fly. The walk to wardrobe was quiet. Rose seemed withdrawn with a contemplative look upon her face and Lynda thought it best not to pry.

"It's just through this door here." Rose finally spoke up, pointing to a door on her right.

"Thanks." She replied giving Rose a nod before the girl continued down the winding corridor and out of sight. Turning to the door in front of she reached for the handle in front of her and entered.

…

Rose's P.O.V

Dumping her bag on her bed Rose sat down on the covers next to it whilst chewing her lip pensively. She wasn't exactly happy with this new development.

It seemed as if everything was changing and she wasn't ready for it.

First the Doctor goes and changes his face and just when she was accepting that he goes and changes their dynamic further by inviting Lynda along.

She couldn't blame the girl for wanting to come along. The Doctor was often unwitting of the unique charm he possessed that would just draw you in from the moment you met him. Yet she couldn't help but feel like the kid with the new toy that everyone just had to have a turn with.

Rose wasn't fond of sharing.

Forming a childish pout she turned to her bag and began to take out several items of clothing laying the out on her bed.

_"Hadn't they been fine before just him and her, was she not good enough anymore?"_ she wondered moodily.

The thing was even before the Doctor had changed he had acknowledged Lynda and the way said girl had been so…clingy to him…it didn't sit well with her.

Even her mum seemed to have taken a liking to the girl and anyone that knew Jackie Tyler would know how much of a rarity that was. Hell her mother had only just shown any kind of warmth to the Doctor and that had basically taken his dying for her to do so.

Twiddling a stand of her blonde hair in between her fingers she tried to reassure herself, _"After all her and the Doctor had history they were already close."_ She thought to herself.

She wasn't even sure why she was getting all worked up for anyways, Lynda seemed nice enough when it all came down to it. She hardly struck Rose as much of a threat anyway.

_"It would be fine with the three of them, just like how it was with Jack. Hell Jack had been a bigger threat with the amount of flirting he had done. With the two of them and things had still been smooth. Lynda was but a lamb compared to Jack's lion ego." _ She thought wryly.

Feeling substantially better about the arrangement and no longer feeling the need to sulk she turned her attention to her half unpacked bag determined to get it sorted now whilst she still had the chance.

After all if this Doctor was anything like the last then there would be little rest, not with all the running.

…

Lynda's P.O.V

Lynda wondered if it was a Time lord thing to underemphasize things. Just like his ship was so much more than an ordinary box, he himself so much more than an ordinary man it followed that the wardrobe wouldn't be anything less than over the top.

When she had first entered the room she had been expecting a couple of wardrobes maybe a chest of drawers as well, instead she was greeted to a marble like platform that seemed to hover almost hover, surrounded by more of those coral things which towered even more over her in this room than the last.

In front of her, to the side of her, in fact everywhere she looked was rail upon rail of clothing some she recognised others she didn't. Some were folded up in neat piles, whereas others were carelessly scattered round.

Her eyes peered up at the twirling staircase that lead to even more of the ships "wardrobe" and she couldn't help the way her mouth dropped ever so slightly.

The right side of the room nearer the back seemed to house some distinctly more female clothing and she made a beeline for it hoping to narrow he search.

She didn't want much; she preferred wearing more comfortable clothing than anything particularly flashy so it didn't take much thought to avoid the brightly coloured clothing's as well as the dressed.

She was surprised to find as she looked through a section of jeans that all the clothes were to her size and wondered if the ship had anything to do with it.

Eventually she picked an outfit she found appropriate and it didn't take her long to get changed into a faded pair of jeans with an oversized knitted beige sweater on top of it, a light blue tank top underneath.

She found the outfit snug as well as practical in terms of travel. The Doctor could take them anywhere and she wanted to be able to move around in easily. The sweater was warm and slight bagginess of it made it feel like her own little security blanket, the long sleeves serving their comforting purpose just as they had in her cardigan except this time she could literally hid her hands away in the ends if she chose to.

Her shoes remained the same as before and she stopped only to retie her twin buns more securely in one of the mirrors she passed as she made her way back to the main control room.

It was easy to find her way back to where the Doctor stood reading from some sort of scanner since the route the wardrobe had been all one way, that said finding her way back to it would probably be a whole other story.

He turned to face her as she made her way towards his side his trade mark smile firmly in place as he spoke, "Didn't take you long then, egger to explore then?"

She returned his smile easily one of her hands resting on the edge of the console as she replied, "I can't wait."

The Doctor's smile seemed to grow as he added, "Me to."

"Really? I thought you did this all the time?" Lynda questioned curiously.

"Oh, yeah." He answered seriously with a shake of his head adding, "It's why I travel, there's just so much out there Lynda. No matter how much I travel something always surprises me, the whole of space and time and it's all so new to me. Well to this me. It could never get old." He ended his eyes gaining a glimmer as he seemed to reflect on past travels.

His rant made her feel as if she could be just as honest and without really meaning to she spoke, "You make it all sound so magical, when we saw the earth at the Gamestation, I just couldn't believe it, I thought I was so lucky…now I get travel with you…" she trailed off in a disbelieving voice.

The Doctor's face softened before it went to thoughtful; "If you thought that earth was great the real deal would blow you away." he spoke moving to another part of the console.

"What do you mean?" she asked confused following him around the console to where he was once again tinkering although with seemingly more purpose.

"Well it's like I said, your time history went wrong. Earth was never meant to get into that sort of state, least not your time period. No, earth is…well earth is…" he trailed off pausing in what he was doing, before quickly checking a dial on the console.

"Well she's almost ready anyways, a hop this small won't hurt." He spoke more to himself as he pulled a leaver making the Tardis fill noise again as the column moved.

"What are you doing?" She asked utterly confused by him.

"Just settling us down." He said, flicking a switch just as the noises stopped. "There," he declared, grabbing her wrist and pulling her over to the Tardis's main doors. "It's so much easier to show you than to describe." He explained whilst grinning at her before opening the door.

For once Lynda didn't think anything upon laying her eyes on the planet that they were hovering above. Her mind stilled, her thoughts grinding to a halt as her breath caught in her throat.

She was aware of the Doctor leaning on the doorframe next to her whilst gesturing out at the planet grandly proclaiming, "Lynda Moss I present to you classic earth in all its glory!"

The sound of his voice seemed to break her entrancement from the sight before her somewhat and she blabbed out, "It's so…pure."

Where before the planet had been obscured by thick clouds of various gasses this version of earth was refreshingly clear revealing to her the rich blue of the oceans and green, brown tones of the continents which they hovered over.

Compared to the grey smoggy sphere she had reefed to as home this planet practically glowed in its vitality.

Still a bit breathless she slowly found herself able to form more coherent sentences and spoke, "So this is earth, "proper earth"…wow."

The Doctor gave a slight chuckle and she noticed how is features softened as he gazed at the planet, "Yeah…I'm quite fond of it myself" he commented lightly.

Taking her gaze back to sight before her she couldn't help but once again compare the two images of earth and how much things would change. A part of her gut clenched at the thought of what would happen to the planet below, how their neglect to it would slowly poison it and diminish the splendour it had to offer like a precious stone left out to the elements.

_"Not that it mattered in the end…"_ she thought morosely. Even if they had kept it in a perfect state of health no one could have foresaw the Darleks assault and the damage it would do. As it was the planet she had left behind was basically water and ash, the image of the continents slowly shrining down into nothing flashing once more in her mind.

"To think we allow this place to just waste away…" she spoke out loud staring off at the planet.

_"Perhaps this is why the Darleks destroyed it…perhaps they were undeserving of it in the first place…"_ a cynical part of her subconscious whispered at her.

Outwardly she continued with, "Anything that might have echoed this is probably gone now." Her voice lowering as she crossed her arms across her chest.

She could feel the weight of the Doctor's gaze on her as she had spoken, his eyes seeming to evaluate every little detail from her posture to the tone of her voice.

There was a short pause before he spoke up and when he did she got the distinct feeling that he was choosing his words carefully, "You know…" he started stopping momentarily to make sure he had her attention, "not everything will have been lost. Sure the planet will be a state for a couple hundred years, you lot will probably have it rough a while but that's the thing about you humans, forever the great survivors."

Lynda had turn to look at him during his speech his words serving their purpose to help comfort her, the Doctor being perceptive of how her mood had dipped.

"Really?" she asked, desperately wanting to believe that they had another chance to put things right, that they had some hope of salvation.

"Yup, even when the Earth does meet it's end you lot live on, find yourself a new planet to settle down on," he opened his mouth to say more but closed it silently as if some thought had struck him.

"Ooooooohhhh, now there's an idea," he partly whispered to himself, his eyes widening.

"What is it?" she inquired wondering if the sudden changes in his mood were going to be as common as they appeared to be from now on.

Shooting her a grin he turned to the Tardis doors quickly shutting them before running over to the console and starting to mess with the various dials on it.

Lynda followed after him already looking for something to hold on to aware that there was usually some sort of consequence whenever he messed with the thing.

"So where are we going?" Rose asked unfazed by the Doctor's actions as she joined them after having clearly changed her clothes into some jeans and a tight purple cardigan though she couldn't tell what she wore under it as it was currently zipped up.

He paused in his movements to look at her before sharing a conspiring grin with Rose then saying, "Further than we've ever gone before" before pulling a lever and making the column once again rise and fall with its usual accompanying noises.

Lynda grinned in anticipation, she wasn't sure what the Doctor was up to but this would be her first trip and that fact along with the Doctor's previous attempts at comforting her was enough to drive away any emotional turmoil that was still left over…or at least decrease it significantly.

A few moments later the noises wore down and the room shuddered to a standstill allowing Lynda to unclench her hands from where they had been clutching the edge of the console.

"So Lynda, since this is your first trip would you like to do the honours?" the Doctor questioned whilst gesturing grandly to the Tardis doors as he made his way to Rose's side the two of them sharing amused looks with each other.

Lynda blinked taken aback suddenly feeling very cautious of what lay outside; after all they could be anywhere.

Gripping the ends of her sweater, once again glad she had decided to go with the long sleeves she headed over to the door and pushed it open.

"Wow" was her reaction as her body froze in silent awe at the view that lay before her. Stepping out of the Tardis a few paces, aware of them moving behind her she breathlessly asked "Wh-where?"

"It's the year five billion and twenty three. We're in the galaxy M87, and this?" the Doctor started to explain before stepping up beside her and sending her an almost mischievous grin, "This is New Earth"

…

Okay there we have it. I know it's smaller than usual but I decided that at the end of every episode I'm going to have a sort of filler chapter that deals with the events following the previous chapter and leads up to the events in the next one. Anyways thanks for reading this and I'll have the next chapter posted sometime next week.


	7. New Earth

So sorry for the late update, stuff happened and it just got away from me, I'll try be more constant with my chapter updates from now on although I can't make any promises since this is a bad habit of mine. If you're still interested then enjoy :) btw: I don't own doctor who but I hope you enjoy the fandom.

…

Lynda's P.O.V

"New Earth…" Lynda repeated hardly believing the name of the place where the Doctor had taken them.

She recalled their earlier conversation back when the Doctor had been trying to comfort her and had mentioned something about humanity gaining another planet but she hadn't actually expected him to bring them to it.

In her time they had colonies, small parts on other planets that were either part of their empire or neutral ground for humans but to think they managed to obtain another planet just like earth was…

Rose was just as speechless as she babbling out, "That's just. That's just…"

The Doctor just nodded along with them, a slightly smug expression on his face as he also took in the view, "Not bad. Not bad at all. "

And what a view it was.

The Tardis had landed near the edge of a cliff overlooking the water below. In the distance they could see the outline of a city that looked futuristic even from Lynda's point of view, the buildings still looking brand new giving the appearance that the city was thriving.

Advanced versions of the hover cars from her time only faster and less bulky looking zoomed past them adding to the impressive scenery before them.

"That's amazing. I'll never get used to this. Never. Different ground beneath my feet, different sky." Rose spoke whilst jumping up and down from her spot next to the Doctor who now stood between the two girls, before asking "What's that smell?"

Lynda naturally inhaled at this and indeed picked up some sort of sweet aroma carried on the wind.

"Apple grass" the Doctor replied with a knowing smile whilst plucking some of said grass from the ground.

_"No way."_ She couldn't' help but think as the scent became more identifiable at the closer proximity.

"And it's all natural?" Lynda questioned, scrutinising the grassy area they were stood on as she tried to comprehend it.

"Yeah, yeah" the Doctor replied. "All sorts here, apple grass, cinnamon tree's where the bark is scented like it, pepper moss…actually you probably want to stay away from that…causes all sorts of problems…" he trailed off looking mildly disgusted as he recalled the moss.

"Well I think it's beautiful. Oh, I love this." Rose imputed turning to face the Doctor at the end of it, giving him a grin.

"Is it like this all the time?" Lynda asked Rose. She hoped so, the way Rose had spoken she made it sound so much more than it was which was quite the achievement considering how impressive all of this was.

Rose's countenance faltered as she switched her attention to Lynda clearly not expecting an interruption however it didn't last long as the girl's face soon turned considerate as what Lynda had asked sunk in.

"Yeah, I think it is." She replied after a thoughtful pause, the smile on her face sincere as she recollected previous journeys. "In fact, traveling with him." She continued linking an arm with the Doctor's whilst switching her attention to him, "I love it."

The Doctor beamed at what she said commenting happily, "the good old team" moving their linked arm's so he could hold her hand whilst extending his other hand towards Lynda adding, "You in?"

"Definitely" Lynda replied with a grin missing how Rose's slight high had dropped marginally, to taken in by the excitement of the moment.

So was the Doctor as he squeezed both their hands shouting, "Come on!" before running across the grassy field pulling them with him.

They didn't run too far, just along the cliff a bit until they had a better view. Once the Doctor was happy with their new spot he released their hands and took off his coat, laying it out on the ground before promptly sitting down on it.

"Well, you just gonna stand there all day?" he questioned the both of them as they stared at him dumbly as he began to lie back and relax.

"Budge up a bit then." Rose answered and was quick to lie down next to him on the coat leaning up on her elbows whilst the Doctor laid flat with one arm under his head as he looked up at the sky.

Lynda didn't sit down and instead moved nearer the edge of the cliff as if it would somehow allow her to have a closer look at the city. She was on to much of a high to simply relax. It was alright for the Doctor and Rose they were used to this but for a girl who had spent most her life in front of a television set this was a big deal.

"I think I'll stay here." She said when the Doctor patted his other side where some of his coat was still splayed out.

He shrugged at this and it didn't take long for him to start spouting facts, "So, the year five billion, the sun expands, the Earth gets roasted."

Lynda nodded to show her attention since she had her back to them as she tried to pick out details from the cars as they flew over their heads. The wind picking up drowned out some of his words and she was glad she had tied her hair back or it would've been all over the place by now.

She picked up something about chips and a date and then the Doctor talking about the human race spreading out across the stars. This of course reminded her of their conversation in the Tardis and she turned to face them intrigued.

"Soon as the Earth burns up, oh yeah, they get all nostalgic, big revival movement, but then they find this place. Same size as the Earth, same air, same orbit. Lovely. Call goes out, the humans move in," the Doctor continued explaining to Rose before tilting his head and looking up at her, "See Lynda, this isn't just Rose's future, it's yours to. What do you think?"

She didn't know how he knew she was paying attention to them again since he hadn't been facing her, maybe it was some sort of Time lord super sense. That aside she felt a warmth in her chest at his words as he tried to further reinforce the fact that what had happened, all that devastation, everything she had seen, no matter how bad it all had looked it was not the end.

_"What had he said on the Tardis, something about it being easier to show her…is that why they were here…was he trying to cheer her up?"_ she thought to herself.

"It's a lot to take in." she replied honestly before adding, "But it's so…amazing. I mean, I'm actually in the future." She exclaimed, noticing the Doctor was grinning. "Where are we?" she asked adding, "What's the city called?"

"New New York." The Doctor answered earning a bemused look from Lynda and a sceptical one from Rose.

"Oh come on." Rose doubted him in a "you've got to be kidding me" tone.

"It is." The Doctor replied, somewhere between indignant and amused at her reaction. "It's the city of New New York" he added before explaining "Strictly speaking, it's the fifteenth New York since the original, so that makes it New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York."

Lynda counted the number of News in the New York from her time and got to 11. "So that's four more since my time? How'd that happen?" she questioned now moving away from the edge of the cliff and over to them.

"Updating, expanding, progress basically. It's not like your history with the civil wars, riots, not to mention that one meteor storm and all that chaos in-between that caused them to rebuild. Humanity's trying to better themselves this time round not repeat past mistakes. What?" The Doctor began explaining only to stop and question Rose who had been unable to wipe the smile off her face or hide the slight giggle that escaped her mouth.

"You're so different." She answered with a shake of her head as if she still found the idea of him being the man she had once known bewildering.

"New New Doctor" the Doctor jokingly replied making Lynda chuckle at his bad joke alongside Rose.

"Can we go and visit New New York, so good they named it twice?" Rose said whilst getting to her feet alongside the Doctor.

"Well, I thought we might go there first" the Doctor replied, gesturing with his head towards a pair of white slightly curved skyscrapers whilst putting an arm into the sleeve of his coat.

Lynda moved her attention to the skyscrapers; they were standing apart from the city on the other side of the river a green moon painted on the side of them.

"Why, what is it?" Rose questioned, now also looking at the buildings.

"Some sort of hospital. Green moon on the side. That's the universal symbol for hospitals. I got this. A message on the psychic paper" the Doctor explained just finishing putting his coat on before reaching into one of its pockets and bringing out a wallet.

Opening it up he showed them a piece of paper that started off blank but then revealed a message as words began appearing of it.

"Ward 26 Please Come" it relayed to them.

"Someone wants to see me" the Doctor finished whilst putting the paper away again.

"Friend of yours?" Lynda questioned curious as to who it could be.

"One way to find out" the Doctor replied slightly playfully.

"Hmm. And I thought we were just sight-seeing. Come on, then. Let's go and buy some grapes." Rose joked as the three of them began to head in the direction of the hospital.

…

It took them fifteen to twenty minutes on foot to reach the glass set of double doors leading into the hospital. They'd chatted between one another for most of the walk there with the Doctor doing most of the talking. He seemed to have an endless supply of knowledge he just couldn't wait to impart on them, explaining to them all about the life style in the city.

As well as all the facts though he was very opinionated and was very expressive with how he felt much to Lynda's amusement due to the fact he informed them of his dislike of hospitals in general as they entered.

"Bit rich coming from you." Rose remarked to him making Lynda unintentionally give a snort of laughter, causing Rose to shoot her a smile.

"Hey!" the Doctor exclaimed through mock hurt which was ruined by the smirk on his face. "I can't help it. I don't like hospitals. They give me the creeps." He defended as they walked into the centre of the lobby.

"The Pleasure Gardens will now take visitors carrying green or blue identification cards for the next fifteen minutes. Visitors are reminded that cuttings from the gardens are not permitted." The tannoy spoke as they walked whilst Lynda looked around.

Everything was pristine, their footsteps making defined noises against the white floor that practically shined it was so clean. Upon first entering they were greeted with a long metal reception desk which they ignored, the Doctor choosing to go left instead.

"Very smart. Not exactly NHS." Rose pointed out as they looked about.

"Quite elegant." Lynda added as she looked from the white walls to the white drapes hanging from the now towering ceiling which had small circular lights imbedded in it.

There was a polished wooden balcony running along a wall to their right which connected to the wooden staircase in front of them. Lynda also spotted the seating arrangements for visitors bathed in a green light as they approached where a couple of people were sitting. It wasn't too busy Lynda noted although there were a lot of people walking around completely dressed in white, even their faces were covered.

As she had been observing everything she was aware of the Doctor moaning about there being no shop in an almost childlike fashion.

"I thought this far in the future, they'd have cured everything." Rose commented turning in a circle to better take in everything.

The Doctor was saying something to Rose as a reply but Lynda drowned it all out as her eyes locked onto one of the people wearing white who didn't have their face covered. This in itself wasn't too big a deal except….

They weren't people...

They were cats.

Now Lynda was familiar with the concept of aliens but just because she was aware of them didn't mean she had seen masses of them. The environment she had come from meant she spent most her days inside due to the heavy air pollution. Alien tourists and business workers had stopped visiting decades before she was even born due to the environmental "dangers".

For her seeing these beings was a bit like when an ordinary person goes to the zoo and sees a lion for the first time or something else equally exotic. You know they're real but actually seeing them for yourself is a completely different matter. It still leaves you with a sense of wonderment since you're not used to seeing them.

So although she didn't outright gawk like Rose seemed to be doing now she had spotted them, she couldn't help but be taken aback in slight admiration and general intrigue.

"They're cats." Rose finally voiced the elephant in the room. Or cat in this case.

"Now, don't stare. Think what you look like to them, all pink and yellow" the Doctor said as he turned around and walked back towards them an amused look on his face before he got distracted, "That's where I'd put the shop. Right there" he added whilst pointing over Rose's shoulder oblivious to the offended look on her face due to his first comment as he sauntered off towards one of the lifts.

Lynda began to leisurely follow after him only to be cut off due to the lift doors sliding shut just as she reached them.

"Hey!" she gasped out in shock and not seconds later was further startled by Rose skidding to a halt besides her yelling in futile at the doors.

"Oh, too late. I'm going up" the Doctor's voice came through small speaker on the wall.

"It's all right, there's another lift." Rose yelled back at him.

"Where will we meet you?" Lynda added wanting to make sure they didn't accidently get lost.

"Ward 26" the Doctor replied. Then almost as an afterthought he added "And watch out for the disinfectant."

"Watch out for what?" Rose shouted back apparently having not heard him properly.

"The disinfectant" Lynda told her at the same time the Doctor yelled what she presumed was along the same lines only his voice was too distorted for her to make out this time.

"What's the disinfectant?" Rose asked her as they both entered the second lift.

"Don't know" Lynda shrugged adding, "weren't any in my time."

Rose bit her lip at this apparently not liking being in the dark about whatever the Doctor had tried to warn them about. "Guess we'll find out then." She said at length adding, "Err…Ward 26, thanks."

The doors closed and the lift began to stir when several green lights turned on and a computerised voice spoke, "Commence stage one disinfection."

She didn't have time to ponder what it meant being too alarmed by the sudden burst of cold water that sprayed out at them from the walls and ceiling of the lift. She instinctively moved her arms in front of her face even as she gave a squeal of surprise, vaguely aware of Rose patting the wall just above her head apparently trying to find some sort of an off switch.

Lynda's felt her sweater starting to weigh heavier and heavier as it absorbed the water and she struggled to draw a breath without getting a lung full of water. She had just opened her mouth to take a quick gasp of air when she choked on a white cloud of powdery like substance which sort of puffed out of the wall, sending her into a brief coughing fit.

Bewildered by it but glad the water had stopped with the appearance of the white stuff she was just getting her throat clear of it when sudden wind currents started fanning around the compact space. Unlike the other two surprises Lynda found she quite enjoyed it, embracing the feeling of weightlessness that came to her as the material of her clothes dried off no longer clinging to her frame.

Glancing at Rose she notices her having some sort of battle with her hair and is once again glad her own was tied up. Perhaps aware of eyes on her Rose looks to the side and catches her eye causing the two of them to burst into small giggles at the whole absurdness of the situation.

Their laughter dies down about the same time the wind does Lynda saying, "I guess that's what he meant" just before the lift came to a stop.

Rose grinned at her whilst combing her fingers through her hair, "Yeah. Well it wasn't too bad…"she says her face falling however as the doors open to reveal a shady looking corridor.

They stepped out cautiously onto the concrete floor, the lift doors closing behind them.

"This doesn't look right…" Lynda stated as she took in the flickering lights and rubbish scattered about the ground. There were pipes running along the ceiling and signs of damp on the walls making the place a vast contrast to sterile environment she had been expecting.

"The human children are clean." A voice called from up the corridor and Lynda turned to see a pale man dressed in white, a small hat adorning his head.

"Err, we're looking for Ward 26?" Rose asked him stepping forward a bit to try and see him better.

"This way, Rose Tyler" was his simple reply before scampering back down the corridor and out of sight.

"You know him?" Lynda questioned looking back and forth from Rose and where the man had been.

"N-no" was Roses reply before she turned to her, "so how can he know my name?"

"Maybe the Doctor sent him to fetch us?" Lynda offered even though she could feel butterflies beginning to twitch their wings in her stomach.

"Maybe…but then why did he only say my name" Rose argued before adding, "either way it's suspicious."

Lynda frowned acknowledging her point whilst Rose picked up a metal bar off the ground, "might as well go prepared" she explained to her.

Lynda nodded before picking up a wooden plank leaning against a wall, less effective than a metal bar but it was better than nothing. Nodding to each other they cautiously walked in the same direction the man had just disappeared off to.

At the end of the corridor was a doorway and Lynda could see a projector box through it which seemed to still be on. Upon entering the room both her and Rose's attention was caught by the projection on the screen that was showing some sort of party.

It didn't last long though as Rose's words distracted her.

"Wait a minute, that's…" Rose started, slowly turning around with Lynda following her example.

"Peekaboo! " came the same voice from the projector only the difference between the woman on the screen and what she was looking at was horrifying.

What looked to be a lump of…of flesh-skin was stretched out and held in place by a metal frame. The frame itself was a bit rusted and had wires poking out from underneath it. The flesh had two eyes and a mouth as it's only features though she could make out some blood vessels near the edges. Her gaze lowered to what appeared to be a brain in a jar at the bottom of the frame presumably the woman's.

_"How on earth did she end up like that"_ Lynda thought sickened dropping her "weapon" in horror and raising a hand to her mouth to cover her sharp intake of breath.

"Don't you come anywhere near me, Cassandra." Rose threatened the thing holding out the metal bar in her hand defensively.

"Why? What do you think I'm going to do? Flap you to death?" the skin thing, Cassandra apparently, replied.

"Yeah, but what about Gollum?" Rose asked whilst gesturing to the male they had seen before whom Lynda only just realised was standing in the shadows.

This close she could tell there was something off with him. He wasn't just pale he was practically white, his posture was crooked and he had strange patches marking his skin.

"Oh that's just Chip. He's my pet." She replied almost dismissively.

"Pet?" Lynda said incredulously, he clearly had intelligence yet she referred to him as her pet?

"I worship the mistress" was Chip's reply as he sort of scampered into the light.

"Moisturise me, moisturise me." Cassandra suddenly interjected in a croaky voice and Chip automatically responded grabbing a bottle and spraying her with some sort of liquid.

"He's not even a proper life form. He's a force grown clone. I modelled him on my favourite pattern. But he's so faithful. Chip sees to my physical needs." Cassandra continued explaining as if her outburst had never occurred.

"So he's like your nurse then?" Lynda questioned before continuing, "But how did you even get like this? Are you some sort of mutant?"

"Mutant? Me!?" Cassandra replied in an aghast tone of voice. "If any ones a mutant it would be you lot. I however am all pure" she added her voice becoming haughtier towards the end.

"But you're so…so…" Lynda trailed of not wanting to offend the woman but wanting to understand how she had ended up like this feeling sorry for her.

"Alas I may be paler than before but it is hardly my fault after you friends murdered me." Cassandra responded shooting a glare at Rose.

"Hey! That was your own fault." Rose automatically defended herself making Lynda's eyes widen in her direction shocked Rose wasn't denying it.

Lynda felt her mouth open and close, her pulse accelerating. "W-what?!" she stammered out.

Rose glanced at her a look of realisation in her eyes. "It's not how it sounds; she's a killer, a lot of people died due of her actions, hell she left us for dead." She paused before adding, "She died but it wasn't our fault. N-not really."

Rose bit her lip her gaze shifting to the floor seeming a little bit shameful however Lynda felt a lot more assured. She trusted the Doctor and by extension Rose so if she said there was something more to it then she believed her.

Rose swallowed before snapping her head up, "Still that doesn't explain how she can be here. Like I said you died" she directed the last bit at Cassandra.

"The brain of my mistress survived. And her pretty blue eyes were salvaged from the bins." Chip answered her whilst looking adoringly at Cassandra.

"What about the skin? I saw it. You, you got ripped apart." Rose added still not understanding and Lynda tensed at the mention of Cassandra being ripped apart.

"That piece of skin was taken from the front of my body. This piece is the back" Cassandra quickly replied.

"Right! So you're talking out of you're a-" Rose began clearly amused at its implications.

"Ask not." Cassandra was quick to interrupt and Lynda wasn't sure what upset her more. The way Rose was treating the matter like to was some great game/joke or the fact the woman's denial had basically confirmed what Rose was about to say.

"The mistress was lucky to survive. Chip secreted m'lady into the hospital." Chip was quick to add in diverting her attention.

"So you're not an actual patient? They don't know you're here?" she asked having suspected as much from their surroundings.

"Chip steals medicine. Helps m'lady. Soothes her, strokes her." Chip explained whilst stoking Cassandra's frame.

"You can stop right there, Chip." Rose quickly interjected a mildly disturbed look on her face at Chip's actions.

"But I'm so alone, hidden down here. The last Human in existence." Cassandra spoke mournfully.

"Don't start that again. They've called this planet New Earth." Rose was quick to argue back almost exasperatedly.

"A vegetable patch" Cassandra all but spat out.

"But we've seen them" Lynda interrupted continuing, "There were people in that waiting area we passed through and surely the city's full of them."

"It's like I said earlier they are the mutants not me. They only appear human when really their just fakes, nothing but shams, utter mongrels." Cassandra explained with a hint of revolt in her voice as talked about the other humans.

"They evolved, Cassandra. They just evolved, like they should. You stayed still. You got yourself all pickled and preserved, and what good did it do you?" Rose was quick to defend them perhaps feeling Lynda's sentiments that Cassandra seemed less human than the others did.

"Oh, I remember that night. Drinks for the Ambassador of Thrace. That was the last time anyone told me I was beautiful. After that it all became such hard work." Cassandra spoke wistfully as she glanced at the projection although her face scrunched up at the end.

"Well, you've got a knack for survival, I'll give you that." Rose added perhaps for lack of anything better to say.

"But I've not been idle, tucked away underneath this hospital. I've been listening. The Sisters are hiding something."

"Hiding something?" Lynda repeated confusedly. The cats didn't exactly strike her as malevolent so what could be the problem.

"What do you mean?" Rose added.

"Oh these cats have secrets. Hush, let me whisper. Come close." Cassandra spoke lowering her voice conspiringly.

"You must be joking if you think I'm coming anywhere near you" Rose retorted quickly backing away causing Lynda to also shuffle backwards out of reflex.

It seemed they'd not move more than a couple of feet when she felt something powerful grip her wrists causing her to come to a halt. Panicked she looked to her wrists to see streams of yellow energy restraining each hand stopping her from moving. A quick glance at Rose showed her to be in the same predicament.

"Chip, activate the psychograft" Cassandra all but hissed whilst they struggled in vain to get free.

"I can't move. Cassandra, let me go! What're you doing?" Rose yelled out in a clearly shaken voice.

Lynda felt her adrenaline response kick in as light began to stream down and around them from a contraption above their heads sealing them in.

"The lady's moving on. It's goodbye trampoline, and hello blondie." Cassandra gloated smugly.

"Wait, what are you doi-…." Lynda started but trailed off as Cassandra's form became a pink like energy and travelled towards them before whooshing into Rose's form, seemingly absorbed into her body.

"Rose!" Lynda yelled as Rose collapsed to the floor just as the machine began to shut off.

The screen of light around them faded and she felt the energy around her wrist begin to loosen as it flickered out of place however just as she went to move she spotted Chip pull another lever out the corner of her eye and before she could even protest she felt the energy reaffirm itself leaving her stuck.

"No! You leave her alone!" Lynda yelled at Chip as he approached Rose's limp figure, "Rose!" she yelled again.

"Mistress?" Chip asked apparently to Rose surprising her and causing her to brow to furrow as a result.

"Moisturise me" were the first words to leave Rose's lips and she felt an iron hand grip her stomach, the butterflies who's wings had only been stirring now in full flight.

"How bizarre. Arms, fingers, hair!" Rose continued before diving to her feet ignoring Lynda as she ran towards a mirror, "Let me see! Let me see!" there was a pause before she exclaimed, "Oh my God. I'm a chav!" when seeing herself in the mirror.

"Look at me. From class to brass. Although, oh, curves. Oh, baby, it's like living inside a bouncy castle!" Rose went on to say as she evaluated her reflection.

Only it wasn't really her reflection. At least Lynda was pretty sure it wasn't because she was pretty sure that wasn't Rose.

"Cassandra? You're Cassandra, right?" She hesitatingly asked even though she was sure that pink substance had done something to Rose.

Rose glanced at her a smirk tugging at the corner of her lip before she spoke, "Not as ditzy as she thinks you are then? Hello! What do you think a good improvement?" she asked whilst posing with mock flourish.

Lynda didn't reply choosing to grimace at how strange it was to see Rose acting with Cassandra's mannerisms.

At her silence Chip was quick to fill in, "The mistress is beautiful."

"Absolutement!" Cassandra replied before her expression fell as she noticed something, "Oh, but look."

Lynda followed Cassandra with her eyes as she walked over to the frame where she had once resided. The equipment was now fried and clearly broken.

"Oh, the brain lead expired. My old mistress is gone." Chip said a little forlornly.

"Wait." Lynda interrupted tying to grasp the situation. "So you've possessed Rose…but you've lost your body…why would you do that? Where are you supposed to go now?" she asked confused.

Cassandra laughed obnoxiously at this, "Oh, you're too much! Why darling, I'm safe in here." She replied tapping the side of her/Rose's head.

"But-but you can't "Lynda said with a frown, "It's not your body, what about Rose?"

Cassandra shrugged flippantly as if she didn't care and Lynda finally began to grasp why Rose had been so wary of this character to start with.

The woman's unconcerned attitude doubled Lynda's worry and she gulped before asking, "If you've taken over then what has happened to her mind? Is she…is she dead?"

"No not dead, just tucked away. I can just about access the surface memory. She's…" Cassandra began to explain before breaking herself off a look of shock flashing across her face. "Gosh, she's with the Doctor. That man. He's the Doctor. You were traveling with the Doctor. The same Doctor with a new face. That hypocrite! I must get the name of his surgeon. I could do with a little work." She ranted before pausing and once again evaluating herself, "Although nice rear bumper. Hmm."

A ringing noise penetrated the air drawing Lynda's eyes to Rose's hand as she retrieved what looked to be an old fashioned mobile from her pocket.

"Oh, it seems to be ringing. Is it meant to ring?" Cassandra questioned holding the phone away from her body as if it was something disgusting to her eyes.

"A primitive communications device." Chip helpfully informed.

"Rose, where are you two?" the Doctor voice sounded from the phone and Lynda's face automatically lit up.

"Doctor!" she yelled trying to get his attention, if he could hear her then maybe she could get him to come rescue her.

Rose quickly muffled the phone with her hands, shooting a glare at Lynda whilst hissing out, "Oh no you don't. Chip!"

"Yes mistress" Chip quickly replied before scampering over to her and before Lynda could protest she was aware of his hand striking her head with quite some force causing to cry out in pain as her vision started to darken.

She could hear the Doctor's voice as her sight became out of focus "Rose? Was that Lynda, you alright?"

"Err, yes, she wanted to say hello and what not." Was Cassandra's reply as her sight momentarily blinked out completely before returning to her although vaguely.

"Where've you been? How long does it take to get to Ward 26?" She heard the Doctor enquire.

At the sound of his voice she managed to form the word, "Doctor…" once more before her vision once again blinked out only this time taking her consciousness with it.

…

Doctor's P.O.V

He was furious. There was no other way around it; his whole being pulsing with barely contained rage.

It had started out fine. He'd met up with Rose in the ward as planned and had at first been surprised that Lynda wasn't with her however had been quickly reassured by Rose's explanation. Apparently they had gotten a bit lost on the way there and being unable to pick a direction they had chosen to split up. According to Rose they had decided that if they found themselves in the wrong place they would backtrack and take the route the other had taken so they could meet up.

Ah humans, it often baffled him how they could be so brilliant one moment and then so simple minded the next. Still he found their struggle to find what had been a pretty easy location to get to rather endearing and he quickly fell back in to pace with Rose filling her in on all the juicy details.

He'd explained his suspicions of the hospital and how he just knew the cats were hiding something before being quietly taken aback when Rose snogged him. It seemed this regeneration was indeed quite foxy as he had so aptly phrased much to his ego's delight.

Quite smug with himself he'd been easily distracted from Rose's voice changes as they went to the terminal to check the building schematics nevertheless it was also about then as he scanned the screen that he started to become wary.

Certain things about Rose weren't adding up. For one although Rose was undoubtedly brilliant the knowledge she had of the technology from this time period was just beyond her. Another was the change in her mannerisms.

His every sense was telling him something wasn't right and he had made a mental note to keep a closer eye on her as the wall they were standing in front of slid open.

His curiosity overcoming him he had once again over looked the fact Lynda was still missing, easily writing it off as her doing the typical companion thing and wandering off.

He only looked in two of the many green pods lining the walls and the picture clicked into place.

Just why this hospital was so advanced, being able to cure diseases way before their vaccines had even been discovered.

They had the ultimate system.

A human farm.

He explained it to Rose just what they were, these poor suffering beings that his hearts ached for through gritted teeth.

It disgusted him, not the people but the fact that this is what the cats had been hiding. This would stop. He would stop it. Forcefully if need be.

The slow build-up of his anger had begun at this point as he became involved in one the most trying conversation he had been in since…well since he tried to persuade the council back in the time war…

"It's for the greater cause." A voice came from the side of him and he turned to be met with a familiar sight.

"Novice Hame, when you took your vows, did you agree to this?" He all but snarled at her, finally starting to vent some of his emotions.

He had actually liked Novice Hame but she was part of this to…he felt an almost bitter disappointment in her that bordered on betrayal. He'd only known her for a short while but she had seemed nice, he recognised her empathetic spirit as she watched over his friend the face of Boe. Such a small act such as keeping him company, she didn't have to do it but she did which won her brownie points from him. The fact she was part of such an immoral system affected him deeply.

"The Sisterhood has sworn to help." She explained their actions as if it were an acceptable excuse.

"What, by killing?" he snapped back. How could she even try to condone it, nothing could do that.

"But they're not real people. They're specially grown. They have no proper existence." Novice Hame replied.

Not real people? Not real?! She just had to keep talking fuelling his anger. They were alive, that's all that mattered to him. All life contained value, how dare she try deprive these people of that!

"What's the turnover, hmm? Thousand a day? Thousand the next? Thousand the next? How many thousands? For how many years? How many!" He yelled back unable to stop himself from raising his voice this time.

"Mankind needed us. They came to this planet with so many illnesses. We couldn't cope. We did try. We tried everything. We tried using clone-meat and bio-cattle, but the results were too slow, so the Sisterhood grew its own flesh. That's all they are. Flesh" she justified their actions.

Oh and wasn't that just the icing on the case. The worst part of it was that she generally didn't seem to realise how wrong it was. The sad thing being all this had been done with good intentions, it was times like this he really felt his age, a weariness settling on his shoulders.

"These people are alive." He gritted out giving it to her straight, perhaps that way it would finally get through to her head.

He was no longer angry, he just needed to make her see; make her understand how corrupt and vile this way of doing things was.

Besides anger was only one emotion he was feeling, the other concern was slowly niggling away at him as he made sure to keep Rose in his sights.

"But think of those humans out there, healthy and happy, because of us." She warranted what they were doing once more.

"If they live because of this, then life is worthless." He said simply, there was no argument; it was very obvious to him how intolerable this situation was.

"But who are you to decide that?" she finally asked him as if _he_ were the one who was ignorant.

"I'm the Doctor. And if you don't like it, if you want to take it to a higher authority, then there isn't one. It stops with me." His whole face contorted as he once again raged at Hame.

The choices he had made in his time, the things he had done to ensure the right course of action was took, his own people… he had done it before and he would do it again and there was nothing they could do that would stand in his way.

"Just to confirm. None of the humans in the city actually know about this?" Rose spoke up reminding him of his other problem.

"We thought it best not." Hame replied even as his eyes narrowed because if there was one thing the Doctor would not tolerate other than an injustice, it was someone daring to harm his companions.

Time to nip this is the bud.

"Hold on. I can understand the bodies. I can understand your vows. One thing I can't understand. What have you done to Rose?" he spoke up his eyes narrowing at the cat nurse accusingly.

His instincts were right about something being up with the hospital and if they were right about that they were probably right about his suspicions of Rose's behaviour.

"I don't know what you mean." Hame replied and he could physically feel his rise in blood pressure, his hearts pounding away as he had to restrain himself from shouting.

"I'm being very, very calm. You want to be aware of that. Very, very calm. And the only reason I'm being so very, very calm is that the brain is a delicate thing. Whatever you've done to Rose's head, I want it reversed" he stated in carefully a measured voice trying not to let his tone be diluted with too much venom.

"We haven't done anything." She once again refuted which brought him to his current furry.

A quick count of everything that had led up to this moment justified it.

One: the human farm. He had seen the sign of intelligence/consciousness in the eyes of the so called "flesh" despite their sedation they were completely aware of their suffering.

Two: Rose. Her reactions to what they had uncovered had left him with no doubts something had been done to her mind.

Three: Lynda. Something had happened to Rose and Rose had been the one to tell him of Lynda's location…therefore if something had happened to Rose could he really rely on what she had told him…after all Lynda and Rose had been with together.

So if Rose was lying then the question remained, what had happened to Lynda?

So to conclude, one companion altered, one missing and the mass murder of who knows how many lives.

And yet this nurse whom he had once actually liked _dared_ to keep lying to him.

That was dangerous territory for anyone to stand.

"I'm perfectly fine." Rose denied his accusations snapping him out of his dark thoughts.

"These people are dying, and Rose would care." He explained his reasoning so the nurse would be backed into a corner and forced to tell him before adding, "And don't think I'm ignorant of Lynda's disappearance. I want the _both_ of them back to me, _unharmed_" his whole tone sounding more powerful and firm at the last word.

"Oh, all right, clever clogs" Rose's voice came from behind him as he felt her hand on his arm and he allowed her to turn him around. "Smarty pants. Lady-killer." she continued whilst playing with his tie and he carefully watched her, eyes wide in surprised but brows furrowed as he tried to figure out what he had missed.

"What's happened to you?" he asked sternly, back ram rod straight as he waited for his answers.

"I knew something was going on in this hospital, but I needed this body and your mind to find it out." Rose replied whilst looking him up and down.

His anger dimmed as his suspicions of her being possessed were confirmed to be replaced with curiosity.

"Who are you? Where's Lynda?" he asked confusedly then more demandingly, wanting to understand where this third party came in, just how they were involved.

How dare this being invade Rose's body, no one hurts his companions. But he held back these negative emotions mentally restraining his remaining rage due to the situation. It didn't matter how angry he was he had to remind himself it was still Rose's body.

"Safe. For now." She teased before leaning up onto her tip toes she whispered into his ear, "the last human."

And much to his shock and further confusion it clicked, "Cassandra?" he voiced with a frown as she pulled away.

"Wake up and smell the perfume." She sniped out and before he could retaliate something was shoved into his face giving him a lung full of some sort of foreign substance but his mind was already shutting down for him to really analyse what it was.

_"Some sort of narcotic"_ he mentally mused as his legs collapsed under him and the world around him disappeared into darkness and he knew no more.

…

Not sure I got the Doc's P.O.V quite right yet but hopefully I'll improve as I go along. Once again I apologise for the late update and thank anyone who actually bothered to read all the way through this. I'll have part two up either tomorrow or the day after that also I reckon it's about time I thank all of my reviewers I haven't so far because I'm lazy, meh, but seriously they really mean a lot so thanks and that's about all I have to say.


	8. Quarantine

I do not own Doctor who, if I did Donna would have stayed on for at least one more season but I don't so that's just too bad…anyways I hope you enjoy reading this.

…

Lynda's eyes blinked open a brief instant before shutting again, the heaviness of her lids preventing her from keeping them open for too long.

Eyes closed she took several deep breaths as she became aware of an increasing ache in her arms and a dull throbbing in her head.

Even with her eyes shut she was aware of the fact she kneeling down, her entire frame tilting forward at such an angle that it surprised her that she hadn't succumbed to gravity whilst in her slumber.

The ache in her arms still persisted and when she tried to move them she was startled to find that they would not budge.

Her heart's sudden acceleration allowed her to push past her previous obstacle and open her eyes, her gaze naturally going to her arms.

The sight of her wrists held in place above her head by two very familiar beams of light triggered the memory of what had happened causing her to stiffen in fear.

It took her only a moment to realise the place was empty, both Rose and Chip nowhere in sight.

Relaxing at this she once again took in her current state now she had the facts. Chip's hit on her head must have knocked her out causing her to collapse however because her arms had been restrained they must have prevented her from falling completely.

This explained why she was able to lean all the way forward yet remain upright as well as why her arms were aching due to the strain of being forced above her head.

Now she had a clearer picture she considered her options.

_"How long had she been out? Was the Doctor looking for her? What about Rose?"_

The main problem was getting out.

She gave a feeble tug at her restraints but already knew it was useless due her earlier attempts so quickly gave in, her head still spinning as a result of being hit causing her to feel weaker than usual.

_"What if no one's coming? What happens then?"_ Lynda thought to herself allowing her fear to take grip.

She shook her head to dispel these thoughts immediately regretting it as her headache increased.

Ignoring the sharp pain in her right temple she focused on pulling herself together.

_"No. Stop it. I've been through worse than this. If I just give up then what happens to Rose?"_

The thought of Rose diminished the rest of her fear in a rush of unexpected determination.

_"I'm the only one who knows what has happened. She's counting on me. I have to tell the Doctor, I have to warn him."_

The thought of at least warning him to the danger even if it was the only thing she could do resolved her will and she began to pull at her bonds again only with more force.

Opening her mouth to shout for help she instead gave a startled shriek as the grip on her wrists disappeared and she was unable to keep her balance causing her to hit the floor.

Letting out a groan of pain she quickly used her arms to push herself into a sitting position, the relief at finally being able to put them down short lived as she felt the slight trickle of liquid on her forehead.

Reflexively she raised her hand to said place whilst simultaneously looking over her shoulder to where she had been restrained, still vaguely surprised by the fact the power had so suddenly been cut off.

The feeling of wetness on her finger tips caught her attention and she was just pulling her hand down to look, the sight of blood making her eyes widen but was distracted by the sudden couple of calls from some sort of alarm.

She may not have known what the noise meant but by any kind of alarm that loud and shrilly was by definition bad news.

Scrambling to her feet she ran for the lifts, the need to locate the Doctor even greater at this unknown potentially dangerous factor.

_"Was there a fire or something, what's happening?"_ She thought to herself whilst absentmindedly wiping the blood off her finger and onto the end of her sleeve as she reached the lifts.

"Oh come on! Work! Why won't you work!" she groaned after the lift refused to budge even after she pressed the button repeatedly.

As she flailed over the buttons trying to get the doors to open she was briefly reminded of when she had told the Doctor about earth work man ship and had to suppress a cry of frustration.

_"Some things never change."_ She thought wryly as she slammed her hands on the lift doors hoping the noise would attract someone's attention.

It was then a thought struck her as she took note that even the light above the lift wasn't on, pausing in what she was doing to look over her shoulder to the place she had just been mentally reviewing the room she had been trapped in.

"No way" she barely whispered as she put together why the machine had suddenly released her and the malfunctioning lifts gathering the power might be down.

_"What now? Am I stuck? I can't just wait around…"_ Lynda thought the very notion of being trapped again making her chest feel constrained.

_"Maybe there's another way out" _she mentally reassured herself before dashing back down the corridor to where she had just been held, looking for any other sort of exit.

Upon entering the room her eyes lingered on the ladders a moment, _"maybe there's another way up there…"_ before switching her attention to the room her eyes inspecting the place for any other doorway.

She had just begun stepping forward towards the corridor on the other side of the room which looked slightly promising when the sound of rushing footsteps behind her had her spinning around.

The door slammed open and Lynda gasped out as a blurred motion of yellow and purple ran across the room whilst crying out, ignoring her completely as they dashed by.

"Cassandra?" Lynda questioned her head turning to follow the girl she recognised as Rose, uncertain on how to react at her sudden entrance.

The door Cassandra had initially came through being slammed shut stalled her once more and she froze half expecting it to be Chip following after his mistress.

Turning back around she felt instantly calmed at seeing the back of a familiar Timelord who was currently sonicing the door shut.

Jogging over to him she called out "Doctor!" and watched as his face lit up as he spun around at the sound of her voice.

She reached his side just as the grin on his face came into full bloom and he returned her call with his own exclamation of "Lynda!" his arms reaching out to hug her just as her own did so to him, the two of them embracing for two to three seconds before pulling back and beginning to talk at the same time.

"There you are, I was wondering where-"

"I am so glad to see you listen-"

"It's not safe. We need to get out of-"

"I have something to tell you-"

"Their infected and-"

"It's important, it's about Ro-"

Were the brief parts of conversation heard as they hurriedly rambled their individual news simultaneously.

They both stopped realising what was happening, Lynda with a sheepish look and the Doctor with a boyish smile.

She cleared her throat about to try again when the Doctor's face fell becoming concerned as his eyes narrowed on her forehead.

Fidgeting nervously she questioned, "What is it?"

He raised his hand as if to reach out however they were interrupted by the reappearance of Cassandra as she ran towards them panicking, "We're trapped! What am I going to do?"

Lynda took a step back as she approached them, before reminding herself that she needed to warn the Doctor

Putting an arm in front of him she rambled, "That's not Rose. There was this skin thing and I don't know what happened exactly but it somehow possessed her and-…"

"It's alright I believe you, I already know." the Doctor's voice comforted her as he placed his hand on top of her arm, gently lowering it before stepping in front of her.

"You do?" she questioned in a mixture of surprise and relief to which the Doctor simply nodded in response.

Lynda felt lighter in the knowledge that he had already known, she should have realised the Doctor would be smart enough to figure it out.

Facing Cassandra he continued, "Which is why I'm telling you to leave that body! That psychograft is banned on every civilised planet. You're compressing Rose to death."

"But I've got nowhere to go. My original skin's dead." Cassandra stubbornly snapped back at him.

"Not my problem. You can float as atoms in the air. Now, get out. Give her back to me" the Doctor replied coldly whilst raising his sonic screwdriver threateningly.

Lynda felt a chill at his words, the last time he had used that sort of voice on was back on the Sycorax ship. "No second chances" she recalled him saying and she realised that there was so much depth to the Doctor's personality, a darkness almost, so much she didn't know.

It startled her to fully realize how much the two of them were strangers.

He could be dangerous for all she knew.

Yet she trusted him. He had gained her trust. He deserved her trust.

This side of the Doctor when it reared its head from time to time did indeed unsettle her but she also knew that he was a good man who was only after a quiet life, he'd told her that himself.

Okay so she didn't believe the quiet part completely but she did believe he'd never set out harm anyone purposely; from what she had seen so far he only had good intentions.

She trusted her judge of character and right now Cassandra was clearly the one she needed to be concerned about. It still horrified her that the woman would do such a thing to Rose despite knowing she would be slowly killing the girl.

"You asked for it." Cassandra replied to the Doctor's demands, leaving Lynda slightly surprised she had given in so easily.

Taking a deep breath Cassandra made as if to blow out a breath of air but instead blew out the same pink energy source from before.

Neither Lynda nor the Doctor realised what was going on until it was too late and she could only stare in shock as the pink energy went from Rose and into the Doctor.

"Blimey, my head. Where'd she go?" Rose spoke up grabbing Lynda's attention.

Lynda turned from the Doctor to Rose cautiously approaching her, "You okay?" she asked the girl being careful in the unlikely event that what she suspected had happened hadn't.

"Yeah I…" Rose started to reply only to be cut off.

"Oh, my. This is different" the Doctor cut in as he turned towards them causing Lynda great alarm as just like Rose had sounded slightly different before so now did he.

"Cassandra?" Rose voiced the exact thought in Lynda's head at that moment.

"Goodness me, I'm a man. Yum. So many parts. And hardly used. Oh, oh, two hearts! Oh, baby, I'm beating out a samba!" Cassandra rambled in a somewhat awed tone, more to herself than anyone in particular.

"Get out of him." Rose demanded.

"You know that's not what he meant" Lynda added thinking of how Cassandra had tricked them into presuming she had given in.

"Oo, he's slim, and a little bit foxy." Cassandra continued as if they hadn't even spoken and Lynda found herself feeling both disturbingly amused and just plain unnerved at seeing the Doctor behave in such a way

Locking eyes with Rose as she finally faced them Cassandra teased, "You've thought so too. I've been inside your head," slowly approaching them she added "You've been looking. You like it" right in Rose's face.

That was when the doors burst open and a crowd of people began ambling their way whilst moaning in pain.

Lynda's eyes widened at the sight, her heart rate instantly speeding up in both horror and concern.

The people before her were wearing some sort of hospital gown, each and every one of them covered in boils, with tainted looking skin and a generally dirty look about them.

"What do we do? What would he do? The Doctor, what the hell would he do?" Cassandra panicked clearly recognising them as some sort of threat whilst looking at the people in disgust.

Lynda herself felt mildly sick by their appearance but to show it so openly didn't settle right with her.

_"These people were ill; they needed help…didn't they?"_

"Ladder. We've got to get up." Rose declared after looking around for a way out.

"Out of the way blondie!" Cassandra spat as she shoved Rose behind her in order to get up the ladder first.

Lynda caught Rose by her shoulders steadying her before questioning, "But they need help. We can't just leave them."

Rose looked back at her from where she was just getting on the ladder, "One touch and its game over, we have to move!"

Lynda's pulse rate quickened at the implication and she sent one look back at the people who were moving so slowly due to how much pain their bodies were in.

"Please, help us. Help" were some of the groans she could make out.

Grabbing hold of the ladder's rungs now Rose had shifted enough so she could get on she hesitated once more before saying, "I'm sorry" and began to climb for her life.

…

Her hands were starting to sweat making it even more difficult to stay ahead of the infected as she had to remain at a certain pace in order to make sure her grip wouldn't slip off the ladder.

Apparently the infected had enough sense that they were able to coordinate using the ladder however (luckily for them) in their rush to get at the group they kept getting caught up on one another.

As they had climbed further up Lynda had finally grasped they were climbing up the inside of an elevator shaft.

"If you get out of the Doctor's body, he can think of something." Rose scolded Cassandra for the fifth or seventh time since they had begun their climb.

Lynda herself had done so at first but quickly realised it was a futile effort and that it was better to stay silent and conserve energy no matter how selfish it was.

She needed to save her breath until they reached a point where she had no other choice.

"Yap, yap, yap. God, it was tedious inside your head. Hormone city" Cassandra childishly mocked back.

"We're going to die if.." Rose began but Lynda cut her off with a yelp of fright as something grasped her ankle.

Lynda clutched at the bars of the ladder even tighter as she looked down to be met by the face of one of the cat nurses who was currently attempting to pull her off the ladder.

_"Where did even she come from?!"_ Lynda thought shocked at the cat's sudden appearance having expected one of the infected despite the more logical part of her brain pointing out she'd be dead if that was the case.

Lynda was partly aware of Rose yelling her name as she cried out frantically, "Please let go!" whilst wiggling her leg in an attempt to get free.

"Move out of my way, that child shall pay for what she has done" the cat screeched whilst trying to tug Lynda off so that she could get passed her and at Rose who she was currently glaring daggers at. "The good name of the Sisterhood. You have destroyed everything" she continued.

"Go and play with a ball of string" she heard Cassandra's voice comment casually from above and Lynda couldn't help but be frustrated.

Here she was clinging desperately for her life, completely aware of the ever nearing group of infected and Cassandra was making cheap shots.

"Hey, leave her alone!" Rose yelled from above having stopped in her climbing to glare down at the cat.

"Everywhere, disease. This is the human world. Sickness!" The cat shrieked in outrage and Lynda squeezed her eyes shut.

_"I'm going to fall, I can't hold on, she needs to let go. Oh God I'm gonna fall!" _ she thought in despair as she felt herself sweat more in fear making her hold on the bar begin to loosen its grip.

"Please le-…" Lynda began to plead once more only to be cut off as the cat let out a long scream of pain.

Looking down she caught sight of the cat's face as some sort of infection spread up it before the nurse lost her grip and fell, her scream echoing up the shaft.

Everyone, Lynda, Cassandra, Rose and even the infected seemed to pause to watch her fall, the morbid sight being hard to look away from before Lynda snapped them out of it as she noticed some of the infected begin to stir.

"We need to go, hurry!" she yelled out to them, it being the only encouragement they needed to once again begin their climb.

Lynda climbed faster than beforehand despite her earlier caution not to do so due to her desperation to get as far away as possible from the infected who were even closer than before due to her being "delayed."

On the rest of the way up she tried to block out the image of the cat falling to her death, it couldn't be helped.

_"She was going to kill me. I couldn't have helped her, I need to concentrate. Focus Lynda, focus." _ She repeated in her mind.

"Now what do we do?" Cassandra's voice broke her out of her thoughts and she looked up to see both Rose and "the Doctor" having come to a stop.

"Use the sonic screwdriver" she heard Rose tell her as the gap between Lynda and the pair of them became smaller.

"You mean this thing?" Cassandra asked back, holding the sonic screwdriver out awkwardly at arm's length.

"Yes, I mean that thing" Rose sounded exasperated as Lynda came to a stop behind the girl having finally caught up to them.

"Well, I don't know how. That Doctor's hidden away all his thoughts." Cassandra complained and Lynda felt her chest tighten, _"What were they going to do?!"_

"Cassandra, go back into me. The Doctor can open it. Do it!" Rose shouted, no demanded of Cassandra from her perch.

"No! Rose you can't!" Lynda yelled just as Cassandra spoke, "Hold on tight" the pink energy sailing from the Doctor's mouth and straight into Rose's.

"Oh, chavtastic again. Open it!" Cassandra spoke in Rose's voice for the second time.

"Not till you get out of her" the Doctor refused and Lynda felt herself stiffen in shock.

She couldn't believe he was being so stubborn. Yes she wanted Rose back but now was hardly the time to argue about it, if he didn't open those doors they would all die.

"We need the Doctor." Cassandra argued back clearly understanding how dependent they were on him just as Lynda had.

"I order you to leave her" the Doctor yelled back his tone of voice indicating his rage.

Lynda gulped at the very idea of what she was about to suggest but she understood that she had no choice; both the Doctor and Cassandra seemed too stubborn to see reason.

"Cassandra" she spoke up her voice only wavering a little, "go into me then" Lynda finished more determinedly.

_She really didn't want to do this; the idea of letting that woman into her mind scared her._

"What!" The Doctor's voice went higher in his shock, "no Lynda that's not how this works, she can't-…" the Doctor continued but she cut him off.

_There was no other option. _

"Look it's like you said, the longer you're possessed the more she compresses you down? She's already been in you two but then there's me…you've both already proven you can last for a little bit and it's too dangerous for her to go back into either of you."

_Either risk a possible death or let all of them die_.

"No. No. The risk is too great, you don't understand it could kill yo-…" he began but Lynda interrupted once more.

_Once again it surprised her how ignorant the Doctor seemed to be to the extent of the danger they were in._

"If we don't do something now then were all going to get killed anyway!" she snapped at him, her fear and frustration bubbling out in an uncharacteristic display of defiance.

_She knew this was a risky move, the way her hands were trembling proved just how scared she was._

Taking a deep breath at the Doctor's taken aback look she added more softly, "Cassandra clearly isn't budging and you're the only one who can open the doors, please Doctor let me do this. I can take the pressure off Rose's mind and buy you some time."

_But she knew, even if he didn't, that she still stood a chance._

He looked at her intently before his eyes glanced behind her at the infected that were practically upon them, a frown appearing on his face before he once again caught her eyes, "I'll bring you back" he promised.

_All those earlier thoughts about how the Doctor deserved her trust, it was time to put them to the test._

"I know" was Lynda's simple reply, _"I trust you"_ she thought to herself.

_At the very least he would try, he wouldn't give up on her and that was enough for her to put her faith in him._

"Urgh, it's about time" Cassandra muttered before adding, "brace yourself" the last thing Lynda was aware of was being engulfed by a great pink cloud as it consumed her.

…

Doctor's P.O.V

The Doctor felt his hearts falter at the complete trust in Lynda's eyes as she replied "I know."

So soon in their adventures and he could already see some of the characteristics all his companions gained given enough time, then again hadn't he seen them in her even before she had joined him?

He felt touched that she believed in him, even though he was sure he was underserving of such trust as well as guilty.

His companions complete faith in his abilities often put them in danger and sometimes just sometimes, when an occasion would come along where he couldn't live up to their expectations…it would get them harmed or killed.

His most recent loss was brought to the surface momentarily as he watched the pink gas move from Rose and into Lynda, the image of Jack brought to the forefront of his mind.

He knew the man wasn't dead but maybe it would have been better if her still was, 900 years old and even he wasn't sure if what had happened to the man was worse.

Either way he knew he could never see him again.

The good old Captain for all intents and purposes was gone.

He buried these thoughts as quickly as they surfaced, now was not the time and watched with concerned eyes as Rose came around.

"You alright?" he asked her as she looked up at him whilst trying to catch her breath.

"D-Doctor?" she replied uncertainly.

He couldn't help the grin that spread across his face at the sound of his name as well as the confused look on her face.

"Glad to have you back!" he replied only to be cut off by Cassandra.

"Will you get a move on!" Lynda's shrill voice echoed up the shaft and he looked down to see the panicked look on her face, Cassandra being more frightened now that she was the one closest to the infected.

Even if that was Cassandra speaking it was still Lynda's body and he had to protect it, he wouldn't let anyone else down so he responded instantly to her request by sonicing the door open and quickly hopping off the ladder.

"Give me your hand" he told Rose as she climbed further up the ladder whilst reaching out a hand to her which she was quick to take hold of. Grasping her hand tightly he pulled her in, steadying her when she stumbled bit.

"I've got you" he reassured her as she looked up at him.

"Th-thanks" she replied and they both shared a smile as they locked eyes before he spun back to the elevator shaft and reached out for Cassandra.

"Come on!" he yelled holding out his hand to her, she responded instantly screaming as she grabbed his hand and leapt across the gap to join them.

After quickly sonicing the doors shut he turned to his companions with a wary look on his face as he regarded Cassandra who much to his irritation seemed far too preoccupied with her looks now that the immediate danger had passed.

"Hmmm, not bad" she said looking down at herself in a way that made the Doctor angry.

_If she thought she was keeping that body… well she had another thing coming._

"Not great, clearly but not bad either, nice and petite" she continued touching her sides before holding her arms out in front of her and wiggling her fingers.

"Although this sweater will have to go, honestly just what was she thinking?" Cassandra remarked whilst removing said item to reveal a light blue tank top underneath.

"Much better, far too warm in that monstrosity" Cassandra added as she tied the "monstrosity" around her waist.

The Doctor was used to seeing Lynda in baggy oversized jumpers or hoodies so seeing her in just a tank top did in fact reveal Lynda's small frame and the Doctor couldn't help but wonder if she'd been eating enough.

Then again the future where she'd come from might have indeed gave her a limited diet and he resolved on making sure she ate more when back on the Tardis, that aside it was still very peculiar to watch the normally reserved Lynda talk in such a way.

Despite these thoughts he outwardly rolled his eyes at Cassandra, now was not the time to be concerned with such things.

"Moving on" he interrupted her ignoring the offended look she shot him deciding to focus on Rose who was far more attentive to what he said, "We need to access the other wards, get an idea of how many survivors there are."

He then strode along the grey corridor they had found themselves in and in one fluid motion soniced open the grey door ahead of them before stepping inside.

Ironically enough as he looked about his new surroundings he was swift to realise he had ended up in the ward he had first started in.

_"Well wasn't that a coincidence."_

Taking in the rooms inhabitants not missing how Novice Hame flinched away from him or how Rose was staring at the Face of Boe who she recognised now that she was in her own body, he was also pleased to note that all the occupants were still there and most importantly still alive.

_"Maybe a bit to alive"_ he added mentally as he spotted the stern woman from earlier charging at him with a chair, Frau Clovis was what she had been called if memory served him right.

"We're safe! We're safe! We're safe! We're clean! We're clean! Look, look" he shouted to her desperate to stop her from attacking them, holding out his hands as proof.

"Were fine, stop, wait!" he heard Rose repeat from his left whilst Cassandra awkwardly held up her hands from his right.

"Show me your skin" Clovis demanded having stopped her charge but still regarded them cagily.

"Look, clean. Look, if we'd been touched, we'd be dead" he reassured her and let out a relived breath as she lowered the chair apparently convinced. "So how's it going up here? What's the status?" he asked, eager to see what they knew.

"There's nothing but silence from the other wards. I think we're the only ones left. And I've been trying to override the quarantine. If I can trip a signal over to New New York, they can send a private executive squad." Clovis explained whilst pacing over to him, fiddling with the small device in her hand,

The Doctor frowned, his mind quickly informing him of the consequences of such actions.

"You can't do that. If they forced entry, they'd break quarantine" he shot her idea down, if it was that simple he would have done it himself.

"I am not dying in here" Clovis hissed as she walked away from him.

"We can't let a single particle of disease get out. There are ten million people in that city. They'd all be at risk. Now, turn that off!" he demanded of her, his tone of voice showing her how serious this was.

"Not if it gets me ou-…Hey!" Clovis cut herself off as the device she'd been holding was snatched out of her hands by Rose as she walked by said girl.

The Doctor's eyes widened as he looked from Clovis to Rose who was gripping said device behind her back and out of reach of a fuming Clovis.

"Give that back!" Clovis demanded getting right in Rose's face practically snarling in her outrage.

Rose gulped and he could tell she was a bit intimidated by the woman but her eyes were resolute as she replied back "No" before adding more sternly, "If you don't have this then everyone out there is safe" she explained whilst gesturing to the window "right Doctor?" she added glancing at him.

Another grin lit up his face at her words, "_oh she was just brilliant!" _he thought to himself full of pride at his companion's actions.

Once again Rose Tyler had impressed him with her willingness to defend others, defend the city of a planet that wasn't even hers.

This was why he loved traveling with humans.

_"Rose Tyler defender of New New Earth, Ha!"_ the words gleefully sounded in his mind.

Rose returned his grin and he was quick to move to her side encase Clovis tried anything, then addressing the room he spoke, "Okay time for a plan!" Clapping his hands together he continued, "Lynda, novice Hame, everyone! Excuse me, your Grace. Get me intravenous solutions for every single disease. Move it" Not caring about how he mixed up Cassandra's name for Lynda's, it was an easy mistake considering she was in her body and he was too preoccupied by his racing thoughts to care.

The Doctor took Rose's other hand (the one not clutching Clovis's device.) and pulled her with him as he soniced a wheel like piece of tech before grabbing some rope whilst everyone else began gathering the drip bags.

"Help me tie this" he told her as he began to wrap the rope around himself, wanting to make sure she was with him and away from the woman who was now drilling holes into their heads from where she stood with the Duke.

"So you have a plan then?" Rose questioned as she secured the rope in place.

"Oh yes!" he replied just as Cassandra ran up to them her arms full of the medical solutions which he was quick to attach to the rope around his body.

Looking up from his work he asked, "How's that? Will that do?"

"I don't know. Will it do for what?" Cassandra replied clearly confused and frustrated about what he was up to.

Not really listening to her reply he moved over to the lift doors once again sonicing them open

"The lifts aren't working" Cassandra complained as he surveyed the lifts.

"Not moving. Different thing" he said as he backed away from the lift before putting his sonic in his mouth whilst tightening his grip on the wheel in his left hand, "Here we go" he added before running at the lift.

"But you're not going to-…" Cassandra started to say at the same time Rose yelled "Doctor!"

Ignoring them he dived off the edge and onto the cable, clutching at it with one hand whilst using his feet to also grip it.

"What do you think you're doing!?" Cassandra yelled whilst Rose gasped in shock.

"I'm going down! Come on!" He explained to her with the sonic still in between his teeth. His arm was starting to ache so he quickly took the sonic out of his mouth and used it to attach the wheel to the cable before grabbing the wheel with both hands.

"Not in a million years" Cassandra replied whilst half turning away from him, crossing her arms then adding "she can go" whilst gesturing at Rose.

"No" he said whilst shaking his head before looking at Rose and adding, "I need you to stay up here and keep an eye on Clovis, someone as official as her may have other technology that could trip the quarantine, in which case I need you to stop her"

His other reason being he didn't want Cassandra out of his sight encase something happened to the body she was in, he refused to let another companion get hurt because of him.

"O-okay" Rose replied a little reluctantly.

"You can keep an eye on the Face while you're at it, don' worry I'll be back" he added with a grin which seemed to reassure her as she smiled back before re-entering the ward.

He watched her figure disappear into the room just as Clovis came into sight, startling him slightly when she said, "Seal the doors!" causing him to switch his attention to the grey corridor just noticing the infected who had made it through.

"Looks like you've got no choice now" he told Cassandra who had been trapped with him, "Come on!" he shouted at the end as she stepped back to take a running jump at him.

She screeched as she dived onto his back wrapping her arms and legs around him securely, the sudden weight making him grip the cable more tightly and he found himself for the first time slightly glad Lynda didn't weigh much.

"You're completely mad. It's a wonder they trust you."

Ignoring her jibe he yelled, "Going down!"

He clicked a small button on the wheel sending them shooting down the shaft, Cassandra screaming in terror whilst he yelled out in sheer exhilaration from the experience.

As they neared the bottom he clicked the wheel again, this time causing them to slow and eventually come to a stop as the wheel disconnected itself and they both touched the ground, or at least the top of the lift.

"Well, that's one way to lose weight." Cassandra remarked as she adjusted her clothes.

"Now, listen. When I say so, take hold of that lever." He instructed her as he began to rip open the drips and fill the disinfectant tank with them.

"There's still quarantine down there, we can't-…" Cassandra started but he cut her off.

"Hold that lever! I'm cooking up a cocktail. I know a bit about medicine myself." He added pouring the last of the bags into the tank whilst chuckling inwardly at his joke.

"Now, that lever's going to resist. But keep it in position. Hold onto it with everything you've got" he instructed now finished with his job as he opened the top hatch to the lift.

"What about you?" He heard her ask.

With a wry smile in her direction he added, "I've got an appointment. The Doctor is in" and then dropped down into the lift.

Opening the lift door with his sonic he called out to the numerous infected who littered the lobby, "I'm in here! Come on!" getting their attention.

From above he heard Cassandra complain, "Don't tell them."

"Pull that lever!" he responded anxious to see his plan in action.

As the infected drew closer he could barely contain himself, "Come and get me. Come on!" he encouraged them wanting to see the outcome of his first proper adventure in this body.

**"**I'm in here! Come on!" he continued just as the Tannoy announced, "Commence stage one disinfection" thus soaking him once again.

"Come on, come on!" he ranted, his grin once more flourishing as the first humans joined him in the lift also getting soaked before turning around and leaving whilst looking at themselves in wonder.

"All they want to do is pass it on. Pass it on!" He yelled jumping up and down, ecstatic at his work as he watched all signs of disease disappear from them.

"Pass on what? Pass on what?" Cassandra voiced but he ignored her still too caught up in his own glee, once again shouting "Pass it on!"

Turning to the lift hatch a smile still on his face he helped Cassandra down, his mood so high that even the reminder that his companion was still in trouble could not dampen his spirits.

"What did they pass on? Did you kill them? All of them?" Cassandra queried as she looked curiously outside the lift.

"No. That's your way of doing things" he dismissively replied before stepping out into the lobby staring at the cured humans who by touching the other infected people had also cured them.

"I'm the Doctor, and I cured them" he proudly announced just as one of the previously infected people hugged him.

"That's right. Hey, there we go, sweetheart. Go to him. Go on, that's it, that's it" he told the woman, hugging her back before sending her on her way.

Continuing he rambled, "It's a new sub-species, Cassandra. A brand new form of life. New humans! Look at them. Look! Grown by cats, kept in the dark, fed by tubes, but completely, completely alive" turning to point at Cassandra he added, "You can't deny them, because you helped create them. The human race just keeps on going, keeps on changing. Life will out! Ha!"

…

A little while later enough so that the Doctor was no longer soaking but still remained damp the quarantine was finally lifted; the Doctor was still in the lobby with Cassandra having waited for the authorities to arrive so that he could explain the situation.

Usually he didn't bother waiting around but he wanted to make sure that the new humans were taken care of; they were like infants after all despite their appearance as well as make sure nothing like this happened again. The thought of how many must have died over the years still angered him and he consoled himself with bringing the Cats to justice.

Still as he watched Novice Hame be taken away in handcuffs he couldn't help but feel a little bit sympathetic, he didn't forgive her per say but he acknowledged that their actions no matter how much they disgusted him were done out of a misguided sense of compassion.

"All staff will present themselves to the officers for immediate arrest. I repeat immediate arrest. All new life forms will be catalogued and taken into care. All visitors to the hospital will be required to make a statement to the NNYPD" the Tannoy spoke up finally getting him to move as he remembered why he had come here in the first place.

"The Face of Boe!" he exclaimed before making a dash to the ward only to be cut off by Rose upon entering as she flung herself into his arms.

"Doctor!" she called whilst wrapping her arms around his neck which he quickly responded to by hugging her back, glad that she had remained unharmed in his absence.

Letting go of her he gestured to the far side of the ward, "How is he?"

"I don't know" she replied frowning, "he seems okay I guess" she added.

Now it was his turn to frown as he strode over to the Face whilst saying, "You were supposed to be dying" with a slight smile pleased at the events no matter how unexpected.

"There are better things to do today. Dying can wait" the Face responded telepathically making his smirk widen.

"That was in my head!" Rose gasped out just as Cassandra groaned, "Oh, I hate telepathy, just what I need, a head full of big face" causing the Doctor to shush her.

"I have grown tired with the universe, Doctor, but you have taught me to look at it anew" the face went on to tell him.

"There are legends, you know, saying that you're millions of years old" the Doctor stated somewhat curiously as he crouched down to be eye level with the face.

"There are? That would be impossible" the face joked back with a far more casual tone than he had ever heard before as if his presence alone was enough for the face to feel comfortable around.

"Wouldn't it just" the Doctor agreed feeling like he was bantering with an old friend despite having met the face once before, continuing he spoke "I got the impression there was something you wanted to tell me."

"A great secret" the face agreed with him thus confirming his suspicions.

"So the legend says" the Doctor agreed leaning forward in anticipation, somewhat eager to hear what this respected being had to say.

"It can wait" the face replied almost amusedly as if it took great pleasure in keeping him in suspense.

"Oh, does it have to?" he whined feeling like a kid having been denied their treat, he hated not knowing things.

"We shall meet again, Doctor, for the third time, for the last time, and the truth shall be told. Until that day" the face ended solemnly before beaming away.

"That is enigmatic. That, that is, that is textbook enigmatic" he said whilst standing up just a little bit impressed before turning to Cassandra, "And now for you."

"But everything's happy. Everything's fine. Can't you just leave me?" Cassandra urged whilst crossing her arms.

"You can't just take people's bodies and expect to get away with it" Rose told her.

"You've lived long enough. Leave that body and end it, Cassandra." He added staring at her, the edge of a thinly veiled threat in the tone of his voice.

"I don't want to die." Cassandra cried out close to tears, "You've got Rose already, do you really need another companion? Surely you won't miss one." she whined.

"I'm not like that, I don't pick and choose between them, they both matter" he stated eyes narrowing, "Lynda has the right to live to, your time is long since up."

"Help me" Cassandra resorted to begging whilst sniffling a bit.

"I can't" he more stated than said. He had to show her how serious he was because if she wasn't willing to leave then like it or not he would force her to.

"Mistress!" a familiar voice cried making all of their heads turn to the source. Rose looked uncomfortable as Cassandra's clone servant approached her before frowning at her in confusion, "Mistress?" he repeated.

"You just stay away!" Rose warned him as he went to step closer to her clearly alarmed by how he was looking at her.

"I am your mistress!" Cassandra spoke up drawing his attention, "I have moved bodies once more dear Chip" she told him.

"Mistress!" Chip exclaimed moving away from Rose and towards Cassandra, eagerly explaining how he had kept himself alive just for her.

The Doctor frowned when he saw the look on Cassandra's face as she regarded Chip his bad feeling being confirmed when she mused out loud, "A body. And not just that, a volunteer."

"Don't you dare. He's got a life of his own." He started to scold her when he was cut off by the very man he was defending.

"But I worship the mistress. I welcome her" Chip quickly input earning a wink from Cassandra.

He just didn't realize, all he had known was Cassandra he didn't realize there were other options out there, he had to stop her "You can't Cassandra you-…"

Only he didn't have time to finish as Cassandra had already started the energy transfer moving from Lynda and into Chip causing him to lunge forward and grab Lynda as she started to fall.

…

Lynda's P.O.V

The last thing she could remember was a pink coloured gas enveloping her, the brief feeling of suffocation before nothing.

Literally nothing, all around her was a darkness so encompassing that it seemed to almost press down on her making a task such as even thinking quite difficult.

She supposed this must mean Cassandra was in her mind and that this was some part of her subconscious she had been banished to.

It wasn't just darkness though; it was more she couldn't see. She had no eyes to see out of, no ears to hear with, no hands to reach out with…she was an entity made entirely of consciousness, she had no body.

Was this it then? If the Doctor couldn't rescue her was she sentenced to a lifetime of perpetual darkness or would her awareness be smothered out before then?

She didn't have the answers and nor did she want to think on them.

Instead she thought on something Cassandra had said when she had possessed Rose, _"I can just about access the surface memory"_ which meant she could get into their heads, not just possess their bodies.

If this was true then perhaps she could get into Cassandra's, after all they were kind of connected now.

Just as she thought this she became aware of the fact she was moving, she was unsure as to how due to the fact she had no body but the sensation was there, perhaps it was her will that moved her forward.

Nothing changed around her physically but as she moved she got the feeling she was heading towards something in particular and after what seemed like a couple of minutes but could have been longer as she had no way of telling, voices that were not her own seemed to start up around her.

No, wait…it wasn't voices per say…it was more than that…more like…

Feelings, thoughts, memories…except they weren't her own.

_"I have to be perfect, I have to look perfect, I have to stay perfect…"_ sounding around her, accompanied by an overwhelming feeling of expectation, some sort of foreign pressure that told her all eyes were on her and she had to be in top form.

It was swiftly replaced by a different feeling, this time more of a pull. The thrill of the spotlight, the addiction to it, never wanting it to end, the want no need to live in the moment forever.

More thoughts, "_No, no, no. Everything was changing, too fast, too quickly. Why did things have to change, she couldn't keep up" _the feeling of losing grip, swept up in the tide unable to swim just an edge away from drowning.

_"Traitors, that's all they are betraying the roots from which they came. Well she would never dare dirty herself in such a way" _

The memories seemed to get louder and more encompassing until it became almost indistinguishable if they were own experiences or not.

Thoughts screamed at her from every direction, coming both from within and outside at the same time.

_Her world was ending; her people slowly but surely changing, were they even human anymore or were they just Mongrels, nothing more than a shadow of their former selves._

_It was all she could do to stay pure, to just run away from it all._

_She'd do anything just to stay alive._

_Even the earth was going to burn but no not she, she would out live them all._

_It was her responsibility as the last true human._

_She refused to leave the spot light, she refused to just give in and dim away, she refused to die._

The fear and desperation that accompanied these words washed over her along with the complete determination to stay alive.

Yet in the midst of all this panic that clearly was not her own she couldn't help but feel that there was something very familiar about it.

That she could emphasize almost a bit too much with Cassandra's will to beat death, to live just that bit longer…almost as if she could relate to her in that sense.

For some reason a small part of her mind couldn't help but feel like they had that in common.

Yet she didn't ponder it to long because if she didn't pull away from Cassandra's mind soon she felt like she might be lost to the woman's memories, burned up by the harshness of the emotion that accompanied them.

She willed herself to pull away, to retreat, concentrating on going back to her own mind. If her thoughts had brought her there then surely they would send her back. Even the nothingness was preferable to this.

To her surprise it wasn't herself who retreated first, no. In fact it almost felt like Cassandra's mind was withdrawing from her own and she got an almost dizzying sensation as she felt like everything was spinning and changing around her.

The darkness around her began to flash and flicker as the pressure that had been on her mind began to ease away and almost like a switch being flipped she suddenly found herself overwhelmed by a flare of light causing her to scrunch her eyes shut.

_She scrunched her eyes shut. _

_She did it, not Cassandra, she was in control._

Opening her eyes once more only this time more slowly so that she could adjust to the light levels she found herself looking into two brown eyes.

Brown eyes that seemed awfully familiar, blinking in confusion it took her a couple of moments for her to realise she was staring at the Doctor.

"Hello" she greeted automatically with a smile, one which he returned.

It was then she registered the distance or rather the lack of it between her and him as well as the fact he was holding her up.

Blushing furiously she quickly made to pull away only to falter as one of her legs give way under her as she momentarily lost her sense of balance, once again causing the Doctor to catch her.

"Oh! You all right? Whoa! Okay?" he rambled as he steadied her.

"Yeah…yeah. You-You did it" she blurted out the first thing on her mind as she more cautiously stepped back, only just realising her sweater was missing when she went to fiddle with the ends of her sleeves only to find them gone.

Looking at her bare arms curiously she spied her sweater tied around her waist however her attention was once again drawn back to the Doctor when he spoke "Told you I would" before his eyes softened slightly, "It's good to have you back."

She gave him a small smile which he returned with a grin of his own only for her to turn away from him and in the direction of a voice that broke in, "Oh, sweet Lord. I'm a walking doodle."

She flinched as she recognised the person before her as Chip half expecting him to hit her again however relaxed somewhat when she recognised the mannerism as belonging to Cassandra, putting two and two together.

"You can't stay in there. I'm sorry, Cassandra, but that's not fair. I can take you to the city. They can build you a skin tank and you can stand trial for what you've done" the Doctor spoke up turning towards Cassandra.

"Well, that would be rather dramatic. Possibly my finest hour, and certainly my finest hat, but I'm afraid we don't have time. Poor little Chip is only a half-life, and he's been through so much. His heart is racing so. He's failing. I don't think he's going to last-…" Cassandra broke herself as she collapsed to her knees whilst clutching her chest.

It was then she noticed Rose for the first time as both she and the Doctor lunged to keep Cassandra up right.

"Is she alright?" Lynda questioned a little bit concerned despite everything, perhaps it was seeing Cassandra's thoughts that made her a bit more worried.

"I'm fine. I'm dying, but that's fine" Cassandra replied as if it was perfectly normal as the Doctor and Rose crouched down in front of her.

"I can take you to the city" the Doctor tried to offer some help only for Cassandra to cut him off.

"No, you won't. Everything's new on this planet. There's no place for Chip and me anymore. You're right, Doctor. It's time to die, and that's good" Cassandra voiced her opinion a little to calmly for someone who had fought so hard to survive.

It was almost as if the body swapping experience had changed something within her, influenced her perspective on certain things

Perhaps the Doctor noticed this to as he said "Come on. There's one last thing I can do." Whilst helping Cassandra to her feet in a final act of kindness.

…

The Doctor stepped out of the Tardis first followed by Cassandra, then Lynda, then Rose. They arrived at some sort of party and it took Lynda a few moments before it clicked that it was the same party both Rose and her and saw on the projector.

She gaped a bit as she looked around the sound of a younger Cassandra speaking out confirming it for her, "Oh no, don't. Stop it. Simply not true. Tiny. The beaches were so dismal, and the mosquitoes were-…" she tuned out the rest of what she said instead focusing on the Doctor.

_How had he known?_

She wondered if he too had looked into Cassandra's mind and maybe seen this memory, perhaps being an alien meant he had better control over it than she had.

She gave Cassandra's hand a quick squeeze from where she stood next to her earning a quick grateful look off the woman who was now wearing a cloak to hide her appearance.

"Thank you" Cassandra told the Doctor whilst turning to face him having taken a moment to absorb the scene around her with a growing smile.

"Just go. And don't look back" he told her though not unkindly from behind an emotionless mask.

"Good luck." Rose added causing Cassandra to pause and give her a brief smile before she wandered away into the party towards her past self.

Lynda watched her interact only briefly before turning away, unable to watch as Cassandra's life passed away in front of them. Instead she switched her gaze to the Doctor and Rose. Rose watched with kind eyes and a warm smile as if seeing off an old friend for the final time, on the other hand the Doctor was harder to read.

To Lynda he seemed older as he stared at the scene before him; his gaze almost distant as if he wasn't quite there rather immersed in his own memories his expression seeming almost brooding.

Switching her sight to the Tardis she decided to head back inside before the other two, the Doctor having left the door open.

Perhaps it was the fact she had felt how much Cassandra had wanted to live, having cheated death that one time on platform one, the fact that Lynda somehow felt she could relate to that which caused her to turn her back.

Even so as the Tardis door shut behind her Lynda decided one thing, _"I really don't like endings."_

…

So finally finished New Earth, blimey this chapter didn't want to write itself. Anyways next chapter's another interlude one that will follow the events straight after here leading up into the next adventure so look forward to it. Oh and thank you to all the people who have kept following my story despite me being a slightly unreliable writer, I can't promise I'll get better but I will at least try to update more regularly.


	9. Recuperation

I don't own Doctor Who If I did the Bad Wolf episode would have been put off a bit so we could have more episodes with Jack traveling with the9th Doctor and Rose.

…...

Lynda was leaning back against the console with her arms folded across her chest as Rose and the Doctor entered the Tardis not minutes after she had.

Rose came in first whilst looking distractedly over her shoulder. Sighing a little she once again faced forward and headed towards the console just as the Doctor stepped into the Tardis a solemn look upon his face.

Rose had just moved over to the spot next to her and had sent her a weak smile which Lynda returned before her eyes once more settled on the Timelord who'd just closed the door and was currently staring vacantly at nothing in particular.

Almost as if sensing her gaze he quickly snapped out of it, his head turning towards her as a grin that seemed a little too wide to be real spread across his face, "Time we were off" he informed them exuberantly whilst throwing his trench coat over one of the coral structures and striding towards them.

Lynda turned around to face the console as he approached the other side of it watching inquisitively as he began to press an array of buttons which seemed to active the centre column making it light up as it started to rise and fall.

Lynda noted it was a lot smoother leaving than it had been arriving although she still clutched the edge of the console as the ship made the now increasingly familiar noise which signalled them taking off.

"There we go" the Doctor announced as he pulled a final lever and the ship came to a still only the usual soft hum of the engines remaining now that the whooshing noise had diminished.

"I've let her drift in the vortex for now" he told them as he moved around the console to lean on one of the columns across from them before continuing, "give you two some time to rest until our next trip."

They both nodded at this and once more the three of them fell into a heavy silence, the atmosphere filled with the unsaid emotions from their latest journey.

Lynda felt the urge to break it but couldn't quite bring herself to form the words.

It was weird this adventure, they all had different experiences on it due to them never really being 'together' throughout the day. She'd been with Rose for a while but then they'd gotten separated, with the Doctor she had barely been with him before he was possessed and then for the rest of it all she'd been the one possessed. All of which made it hard to relate to them as she wasn't certain what they'd been through as she hadn't been with them.

Surprisingly and much to her relief it was Rose who spoke first with a somewhat wry edge to her tone of voice.

"You know if my mum had been here she'd have suggested a cup of tea right about now" she told them whilst relaxing her stance and breaking the stalemate.

Lynda almost let out a sigh as the tension in the room seemed to ease away, noticing how the Doctor's eyes no longer seemed as shadowed.

He actually snorted at what Rose said whilst running a hand through his hair, "Jackie Tyler traveling in my Tardis, when the dead rise perhaps" he sniggered.

They all shared a laugh at the idea of Rose's mum traveling alongside them even though Lynda didn't think Mrs Ty- Jackie was that bad. A little overbearing but she seemed likable enough…then again the idea of traveling with Rose's mum would be pretty awkward so she did chuckle lightly alongside them.

Rose walked up to his side and hit his arm playfully, "Hey, that's my mum!" she mock scolded him as the two shared a grin.

"Mind you" he continued simply shrugging off her comment, "I reckon a cup of tea would be good about now…or maybe a banana."

"A banana?" Lynda questioned whilst Rose frowned at his comment.

He looked at her whilst nodding seriously, "One of the best foods out there" he informed her before smiling, "better than a satsuma at any rate."

She blinked baffled how he could go from dark and brooding to childish and playful recognising it as another one of his mood swings before grinning at Rose's next comment.

"Oh you're not still going on about banana's are you?" she said almost exasperated with him whilst also implying he had done so before.

"Oi!" he complained looking offended, "Just what are you trying to imply Rose Tyler" scoffing he added, "It still surprises me how ignorant you humans can be, tell you what for that you can make the cuppa's."

Rose's mouth was now hanging open at the comment and Lynda wasn't sure if she should be offended at the human's remark, regardless of this she felt inclined to volunteer to make the teas instead of Rose not wanting to impose on the girl.

"I don't mind ma-….." she started to say only to be cut off by the Doctor as he walked over to her side.

"Nonsense" he interrupted her, "now how you like your tea? I'm guessing you like it white with two sugars" he guessed correctly.

"Yes but how did you-.." she began only for the Doctor to once more talk over her; really he could be quite rude sometimes.

"Well then there you go" he said whilst giving a nod in Rose's direction, "You already know what I like, off you pop" he told her with a smirk.

Lynda was surprised when he grabbed her hand and started to pull her towards the corridor, "Meet you in the kitchen, won't be long just going to the med bay" he hollered back at Rose who was standing stunned at having been dumped with the chores when Lynda looked over her shoulder back at her.

Facing forward she half stumbled as she tried to keep up with the Doctor's long legs and she found much to her disappointment that she'd already forgotten the route they were taking because he was moving so fast.

Finally gaining her voice she spoke "Doctor" just as he turned right and entered a room through a white and silver door which slid open as they approached.

….

Doctor's P.O.V

"Hmmm?" he responded to Lynda as he pulled her into the room and over to the centre of the med bay, before going over to the adjacent wall.

When she didn't reply he turned away from the panel of buttons on the wall he had been next to so he could face Lynda who was currently gawking at the room.

His mouth which had opened to say something froze and he glanced from side to side to try and see what was so interesting.

Before he could inquire as to what she was looking at she exclaimed, "But, but this can't be it" surprised eyes met his as she continued, "Shouldn't there be at least some form of equipment?"

_"Ah"_ his eyebrows rose in understanding even as his lips silently mouthed the thought.

Well…he supposed it made sense, after all Lynda may be from the future but that fact alone didn't mean she would understand the complexities of alien technology.

Looking around the room from its hard white flooring to familiar coral themed walls he didn't blame her for being surprised since the room was basically bare other than the buttoned panels on the different walls.

"Lynda" he stated patiently like a parent beginning to lecture a child, "if there's one thing you should know whilst you're here is that there is always more to the Tardis than first meets the eye" as he finished up he pushed in the grey panel in front of him causing it to make a distinctive clicking noise.

He turned around to give her a grin just as she gasped and raised her sights up as the ceiling began to open whilst the scanner began to lower from the gap.

"Don't worry" he once again began expecting her worry "this won't hurt a bit, ah there we go it's starting now" he said as what appeared to be a blue spotlight fell on her from the scanner and began to slowly fade in and out over her form.

"Yeah…but what's it doing?" she asked her form rigid as if she was afraid to move.

"Just your basic life form scan" he stated before elaborating with his hand in a circular motion "the Tardis is equipped to deal with all sorts of species, humans aren't the only passengers. Of course depending on the life form the type of treatment required changes so every time a patient enters the sick bay she resets herself so she can change the room to fit the species."

He noted with some pride that Lynda looked suitably impressed as he'd spoke about his Tardis before she finally commented, "I suppose with having a space and time machine you'd have to be prepared, that's quite clever of her"

He grinned whilst patting the wall affectionately "yeah the old girl has always been that way" earning him a hum of gratitude in the back of his mind.

A beep sounded signalling the end of the scan and the blue light stayed off for good as it faded away. A piece of the wall next to him lifted up to reveal a screen full of the results as the scanner began to lift back into the ceiling.

"Confirmation of analysis: Human" he read from the screen followed by a list of all injuries on said human pleased to note other that her head injury the rest was limited to some minor leg bruising.

A count down from fifteen then appeared on the screen and he took a confused Lynda's hand and led her out of the room. Standing outside the door he made a shushing gesture at her as he kept track of the countdown in his head. When he reached zero he lead her back in.

"No way! How did she do that in such a quick amount of time? We were barely even gone!" Lynda marvelled at the now transformed room causing him to let out a laugh.

"If there's one thing the Tardis is good with its time" he chuckled out as he pulled her over to the bed now in the corner of the room.

There was also a sink now on one of the wall as well as a steel trolley equipped with bandages and a few other pieces.

Just as expected the Tardis had provided them with exactly what they needed, no more, no less.

She was still babbling about the room even as he gently got her to sit on the edge of the bed and pulled the trolley over to the bed.

"I told you the scanner lets the old girl know what species you are and your injuries, then as soon as the room is vacated she reorganises it to fit your needs" he explained whilst going over to the sink and washing his hand. "Unless you're seriously injured then she'll work around the patient even if it is tricky" he added.

"It's that simple?" he heard her ask.

"No not really" he replied as he finished up and walked back over to her "but if it helps yes."

After all it was very difficult to explain the inner working of Timelord technology to such a primitive mind, not that he thought she was stupid just by comparison his brain was more advanced.

She sighed before blinking up at him as he took the sides of her head in his hands to steady her and asked uncertainly, "W-what are you doing?"

Ah yes, he'd already noticed her avoidance of physical contact from how she had cringed away from such actions at the Tyler's. At first he had put it down to it being Jackie's personality being to forward for the girl but disregarded this notion as it seemed Lynda was quite fond of her…something which baffled him a bit, perhaps it was another part of her personality, which is exactly what he ended up putting it all down to, her personality. He figured she was just a bit shy which may be slightly problematic as already he was starting to discover this regenerations apparent disregard for personal space.

Oh well, if she kept traveling with him she'd probably get used it, put it down as one of his quirks, besides Rose didn't seem to mind too much…

"Checking on your injury" he absently replied as he lowered his face to scrutinise the cut on her forehead.

Focusing so much on her wound he missed the look of realisation on her face as she recalled hitting her head on the floor however her did notice the redness of her cheeks making him smirk lightly as he turned to the tray.

"I don't think the wounds to deep, head wounds tends to bleed a lot so they can be very misleading at times" he told her as he let out an internal sigh of relief.

When he'd first seen all that blood at the top of her head he'd been so worried that he'd failed another companion. He'd wanted to ask her about it but then Cassandra had interrupted them and with the infected chasing them, not to mention she'd been possessed…there just hadn't been time. Hence why as soon as he had gotten a hold of himself in the Tardis he had rushed her off here just to be sure there was no serious damage.

He muttered out an apology when she winced as he was wiping the dried blood away which she was quick to wave away. When he final did get it cleared up it revealed a small cut which although fairly deep was not enough to need stitches although there was a small amount of bruising developing around it.

"Well I don't think you'll need stitches but I'm still going to bandage it to any prevent infection" he told her before grabbing the small bottle off the trolley and spraying the liquid from it on her wound.

She let out a sharp "ah!" whilst automatically covering her injury with her hand before continuing, "What was that?"

Giving her a apologetic smile he replied "antiseptic although this one also has the added benefit of speeding up the healing process which is why it probably felt like it was scalding you…sorry" whilst putting the spray down. "Even though the pain lasts a couple of seconds I thought it best to get it over with" he added before picking up one of the sterile gauze pads after debating which type of bandage to use.

Quickly unsealing it he applied it to her wound, holding pressure momentarily to make sure it stayed put before stepping back with a jolly "Done!"

"You didn't have to but thanks anyways" she said with a small smile as she stood up whilst lifting a hand to gently probe at the bandage.

He returned the smile whist remarking "Well your traveling with me now that makes you my responsibility"

She nodded in reply and if he noticed the slight red dusting on Lynda's cheeks at his words or how she looked away he refrained from mentioning. Instead he bounded towards the door stopping just as he reached it saying, "Well now that's sorted time to head to the kitchen after all we wouldn't want our tea's to go cold."

She nodded in agreement sending him a polite smile as they exited the room together, "especially not when Rose went to all that trouble" she replied making his own smile stretch.

….

Lynda's P.O.V

All in all it hadn't taken long for the Doctor to take care of her injury, five minutes at the most before the two of them were once again walking down one of the Tardis's corridors.

To be perfectly honest Lynda had forgotten all about when she had banged her head and even when she did remember she didn't think it was serious enough to be looked at. Despite this Lynda felt warmed by the Doctor's concern his words still echoing in her mind.

_"Well you're traveling with me now that makes you my responsibility"_

Although with a rueful smile to herself, she suspected the Doctor would have helped her even if she hadn't been traveling with him. He just seemed like that sort of man

Still the fact he had basically admitted to looking out for her filled her with a sense of comfort. Being away from home she knew so few people that it was nice to know he cared. She had thought as much when he had invited her to travel with him but her insecurities often made her have her doubts.

Some things never changed, even when in the Big Brother house she had constantly doubted herself, it seemed that such a trait had stayed with her so his words really did mean a lot despite how embarrassed she had felt at the time at hearing them.

Outwardly she hadn't said much just trailed behind the Doctor at reasonable pace. Fast enough so that he was always in her sights but at the same time slow enough so she could memorise the route.

She may not know how to get from the console room to the sick bay but if she memorised from the sick bay to the kitchen then she could always do the reverse. Then if the need arose she could always find the kitchen and follow the route she had memorised.

She saw the Doctor go into a room two doors down on the left; surprisingly the kitchen had not been that far away. She hurried her pace up having committed what she could to memory before passing through the coral archway briefly amused by the fact there was no actual door however she felt it made it feel more accessible as if anyone could use it freely without feeling as if they were intruding.

She entered just as Rose was passing the Doctor a very familiar shade of blue mug.

….

Rose's P.O.V

When Rose had finally recovered from the sheer nerve of what the Doctor had done she had begrudgingly made her way to the kitchen to do as he had asked.

After all he was the Doctor, the man who had saved her life on so many occasions the least she could do was make him a cup of tea.

Still the fact he had tricked her into this little task and then just ran off without another word did make her pout a little.

Going into the cupboard which seemed to be made of some alien equivalent to metal she pulled out the Doctor's usual blue mug and her own pink one, pausing she scanned the shelf for another before grabbing a beige mug with leaves on it for Lynda.

Her stomach felt strangely hollow as she put the tea bags into each of the individual mugs whilst she waited for the kettle to boil.

_Was she really that upset about having to do this?_

_No that wasn't it, making the teas wasn't what had upset her._

Replaying the events that had taken place in her head she was able to locate what was bothering her as her stomach dropped as she recalled a specific moment.

The scene of the Doctor taking Lynda's hand and running off whilst leaving her standing there flashed in her mind.

_He'd just left her. Ran off without a backwards glance…_

Yes she understood Lynda was hurt but still….

_It all happened so quick, she'd been trying to lift the mood and he had just left. Discarded her like an old toy. _

She finished adding the one sugar to her own cup, the two sugar's to the Doctor's and moved on to Lynda's.

_Lynda…she had promised herself she wouldn't let replace her, that her and the Doctor would continue on as always…and yet…_

_If Lynda wasn't here he wouldn't have left…she'd have him all to herself…_

She discarded the thought as quickly as it popped up picking up the kettle as it conveniently boiled and began to add the water to each of the mugs.

_Lynda had been nothing but nice to her today, she could at least try to make the effort back._

Still even as she tried to brush off the incident, _he was just looking out for Lynda he would have done the same for her_ she couldn't ease away the hollowness that remained.

She was awfully fond of this new Doctor...But sometimes he could be rude, even if he didn't mean to be.

_Dumping her with the chores didn't bother her but him just leaving her like that…_

She couldn't deny it anymore as she discarded each of the tea bags into the bin and went to collect the milk from the fridge.

_It hurt._

She sighed as she poured the milk into each of the mugs, guessing the amount of milk Lynda liked whilst making the Doctor's how she had made his last incarnations.

Rose didn't like feeling vulnerable, not one bit, she would often lash out when she did and she couldn't have that.

_"Perhaps I'm overthinking things_…it had been a long day…" she thought to herself in reassurance trying to let the matter drop, a job that was made infinitely easier when she turned around to see the Doctor striding through the door with no sign of Lynda.

"Hi" he greeted with a grin which she easily returned.

"Hi" she easily replied before adding, "the teas are done" to which he all but beamed at her.

Turning to her side she grabbed his mug off the bench and handed it to him whilst saying, "Erm I er made it how you used to have it..."

"I'm sure it'll taste fine" he reassured before ruining it as he added "Probably, this mouth is still in its early stages…one way to find out."

Sometimes she couldn't help but wonder what she saw in him as his second comment made her bite her lip nervously . The smile that spread on his face as he lowered his cup brought her instant relief.

"Mmmm, seems by appreciation for tea hasn't changed. It's lovely, thanks" he added with a wink causing the hollowness in her to disperse as if it had never been there.

Movement in the corner of her eye caught her attention and her gaze slid over to Lynda as she walked towards them through the doorway.

The Doctor followed her gaze and exclaimed, "There you are, thought you'd gotten lost for a second."

Lynda looked away embarrassed thus meeting her own eyes. Rose reminded herself that she was going to be nice and gave the girl a small smile, finding it easier to be nice when she noticed the girl's bandaged head.

"You okay then?" she asked whilst turning to pick up Lynda's mug.

"Yeah" she replied before adding, "Oh, erm thanks" as she received the mug which Rose had just handed to her.

Picking up her own the three of them moved over to the table at the end of the room, Rose being careful to pick the seat next to the Doctor whilst Lynda took the one facing them.

….

No one's P.O.V

For the next hour or so the three of them of them sat together sipping their tea whilst each recounted their version of the day's events.

Small things like what Lynda had seen whilst in Cassandra's mind were left out and each looked thoughtful as the others spoke. Lynda gave the Doctor an awed look upon finding out it was he who cured the infected and seemed to pale a little when finding out about the elevator stunt that the Doctor and her had took part in whilst she'd been possessed much to said man's amusement.

Afterwards the Doctor finally realised Lynda didn't have a room and promptly told that if she were to look for it she would find it much to the girl's confusion.

The Doctor then wished them goodnight and retreated to the console room whilst Rose went for a bath and Lynda began to 'search' (wander aimlessly for her room) until she found it.

Despite being stunned by her room Lynda was quick to get changed into some pyjamas already lying out on the bed before slipping under the covers and falling asleep.

….

Okay just want to say reason the last bit seems so rushed is simply because it was. I like to place a word limit on the interludes and I realised as I reached that part I was fast approaching it. Next time at the start I will go into some sort recollection on Lynda's part of said events but for now this is it. Despite this I hope you enjoyed reading it and I will update soon-ish.


End file.
